<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Silence by Electrons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841747">Silence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electrons/pseuds/Electrons'>Electrons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Horror, Gen, Horror, Minor Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Spirit World, dadkoda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:54:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>59,102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electrons/pseuds/Electrons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While struggling to save the world from human conflict, the GAang find themselves fighting for their lives against malicious spirits. Between monsters and curses, they have their hands full just trying to stay alive.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sokka/Suki (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>844</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Bone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Once again the Puppetmaster is giving me grief. The ending is proving elusive, so I took a break to write something else so I can go back to it with fresh eyes. Here's a little ATLA ghost story with some angst and character development thrown in for funsies. It's two parts. I'll write the second part after I finish the Puppetmaster.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After the breakout at the Boiling Rock and arriving at the Western Air Temple Hakoda is determined to make sure there are no threats to his children present. Unfortunately the threat they find is not one he is equiped to fight. After fighting a war for so long he forgot that there are things in the world more dangerous than any human being.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Three Years Ago</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iroh took a moment to gather his breath, hands on his knees. He looked up at the sheer cliff face he'd just descended and took a deep breath. "Well nephew, that was quite bracing. Now-" Iroh fell silent as he straightened and began to survey their surroundings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko walked among the piles of bones, his expression hard to read under the large bandage that covered so much of his face. He stopped in front of a skeleton that wore recognizable Fire Nation armor. "Why weren't they brought home? Why weren't they given a proper cremation?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iroh sighed. "We could do it now," he said. A hundred years too late was still better than nothing, he supposed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There's no time. We need to search this whole temple for signs of the Avatar or clues to where he might have gone. Once my mission is complete we can… send someone to take care of all… this," Zuko said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course Prince Zuko," Iroh said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko walked off, and Iroh began to follow. He stopped when something caught his eye. He stepped closer to one of the Airbender skeletons and knelt down. There was a rib missing from the chest and a few finger bones missing from the hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uncle! Are you coming?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iroh straightened. "Yes, Prince Zuko! I'm right behind you." Iroh turned his back on the skeleton and walked away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Present</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chief Hakoda had one arm around his daughter and one arm around his son. He considered himself the luckiest man in all the world. He didn't want to ever let either of them go again. He knew he would have to at some point, but he chose not to think about it yet. He let himself enjoy the moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But that's when I saw Suki," Sokka said as he continued the story of their breakout. Hakoda was intrigued by the details of what had happened before he arrived at the prison. He tried not to think about what would have happened if his transfer had been any later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suki grinned at the people around the fire pit and gave a friendly wave, as though she were just a normal teenage girl and not a fearsome warrior capable of mind-boggling feats of athleticism. She had changed into one of Katara's spare outfits, which was too tight and too loose in different areas. He sympathized with her desire to be rid of the prison rags and wished he had the same option.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't believe you've been locked up all this time," Katara said in a mournful tone. "I'm so sorry. How long were you there for?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suki shrugged. "The days all started to run together after a while."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry," Sokka said, dropping his cheerful recitation for a more somber tone. "You should never have been in that situation."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's a risk every warrior takes when we go into battle," Suki said. "I just hate that Azula was able to use our reputation to get into Ba Sing Se. I can't help but feel like it's partly my fault the city fell."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko spoke up. He'd been so quiet throughout the meal that Hakoda would have forgotten he was there if Hakoda hadn't been paying particular attention to him. Hakoda was grateful for Zuko's assistance in the rescue operation, but that didn't mean the boy had his complete trust, not yet. Hakoda had heard stories of the Firelord's dangerous and determined son. He had no intention of letting his guard down around someone who had, not long ago, hunted his children across the world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She would have found a way in anyway," he said in a quiet, serious voice. He didn't look at any of them as he spoke, just kept staring at his food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katara scowled. "Of course she would have. Because how could the pitiful defenses of the inferior Earth Kingdom stand up to the mighty Fire Nation?" Her voice dripped with acidic scorn. Fury boiled under her words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I only meant that Azula had a backup plan. She always does." Zuko looked up and met Suki's eyes. "It wasn't your fault, no matter what she told you. Azula always lies."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suki looked away, towards the darkening sky. "She made a lot of sense at the time. That was the scariest thing about her. There were days she could have told me the sun rises in the west and sets in the east and I might have believed her. She was always so sure."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka put his arm around Suki. "Well, she isn't here now. We got the last laugh on her. I bet she'll have fun explaining to the Firelord that she not only lost five traitors but that her own friends helped them escape!" Sokka chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suki laughed with Sokka, but Hakoda was watching Zuko. All the color leached out of his face, leaving his complexion bone white. He got to his feet, looking a little unsteady. "Excuse me," he whispered. He fled the campfire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakoda followed the prince, if that was even still an accurate description, with his eyes. When Zuko was well out of earshot he waited for a lull in the conversation and spoke. "Has he told you anything about his father?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who, Zuko," Sokka asked around a mouthful of stew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakoda nodded. "As the Firelord's son, he must know more about him than anybody. I would imagine he could provide invaluable intel."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't think Zuko likes to talk about his dad," Toph said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chit Sang, someone else Hakoda was still deciding whether to trust or not, spoke up. "I wouldn't want to talk about the guy who burnt half my face off either. I mean, my old man got rough with the training sometimes too, but he at least had the courtesy to do it in a way that wasn't going to scare away women."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone, except Toph, turned to stare at Chit Sang. "Are you serious," Haru asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"About what?" Chit Sang shoved a generous spoonful of food into his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The Firelord burned his son," Hakoda asked, feeling a shiver run down his spine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You guys didn't know that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No," Aang whispered. He looked pale as well. "Was it an accident?" He glanced at Katara and then lowered his eyes. Hakoda noticed his daughter look down at her hands and then away. Hakoda filed those reactions away to analyze later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chit Sang laughed. "No, of course not. The Firelord is a firebending Master, the greatest that has ever lived. If he burns you, it's because he wants you to burn." He reached for a second helping of stew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why did he do it," Suki asked. "Do you know?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chit Sang shrugged. "I don't pay that much attention to politics to be honest. I think the kid mouthed off to him and insulted him or something."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, that sounds like Zuko," Katara said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is Zuko actually missing half his face, or is that just an expression or something," Toph asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Several people winced. No one looked eager to explain Zuko's scar to Toph. Hakoda believed it to be beyond rude to gossip about people's appearances, but it made sense that Toph would be confused by a reference to something everyone but her could see. "He has a burn scar that covers the left side of his face," Hakoda said, keeping his statement brief and factual.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I guess that explains why he wanted to join our side," Teo said. "I can't even imagine something like that. My dad would never hurt me, not for anything. Even when I was a brat to him he never lashed out at me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Duke chose that moment to get to his feet and, without so much as a word, run off into the temple. Hakoda realized he hadn't heard the younger child speak once since he'd arrived. When they'd been on the stolen Fire Nation ship together before the invasion the Duke was often chatty. With so much else on his mind Hakoda hadn't noticed the difference yet. "He's an orphan, right," Hakoda asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," Sokka said, wincing. "He was one of Jet's kids. I didn't think…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katara got to her feet, slipping out from under Hakoda's arm. "I'll go talk to him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aang spoke up. "Do you want me to go with you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katara shook her head. "I'll handle it. Sokka, keep telling the story." She ran off into the temple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the sound of her footsteps echoed off the walls Hakoda surveyed the children and cursed himself in his head. Of course Sokka and Katara were excited to have their father back, and no one could fault them for that. As the adult, however, Hakoda felt he should have had the presence of mind to consider how his reappearance might make the other children feel. The Mechanist and Tyro were still in prison. Hakoda knew Teo and Haru had to be experiencing complicated feelings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How was my father, when you last saw him," Haru asked. It was obvious Haru had picked up on what Hakoda was thinking and decided to take the plunge and ask the question he'd been holding in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tyro was in good spirits." That was true in the most technical sense. They had both been relieved to know their children had escaped. Afterwards they'd been separated for interrogations. That had been the last time Hakoda saw him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haru nodded. He seemed to understand. Hakoda hated that he had to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And my dad," Teo asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the same answer, but it needed a new delivery. "He was hopeful. He knew, as we all did, that as long as you kids were safe there's still hope."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Teo wrung his hands. "Okay."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So," Toph said. "How many skulls did you get to crack on your way out?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The atmosphere lightened, but not back to what it had been before. Soon enough everyone was ready to retire. Suki dragged Sokka away, and Hakoda tried not to think about what he'd been getting up to at Sokka's age. Katara returned with the Duke and procured a bedroll for Hakoda, but he had no intention of sleeping. Hakoda found a corner from which he could watch the whole platform and laid down, prepared to stay awake until he knew who he could and could not trust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first person he saw sneaking around was Haru, who Hakoda had no suspicions of and turned out to just be relieving the pressure in his bladder. An hour after Haru had settled back to sleep Sokka and Suki returned, both sweaty. Hakoda noticed with some degree of alarm that Sokka had a couple of new bruises. "We'll have to find you a katana somewhere. I'm much better with swords than hand to hand," he whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakoda relaxed upon hearing that. Getting a few bruises from a sparring session was no concern. Hakoda saw Suki kiss his son and prepared to avert his eyes, but they both then went to their separate bedrolls. After that everything was still and silent for a long time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wind whistled a bit as it danced around columns. Hakoda found himself fighting to stay awake. He heard something new, something that wasn't a whistling wind. He heard a clattering sound. It almost sounded familiar. He stretched his mind, looking for the source of the sound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like most memories reached for, the origin of the sound eluded Hakoda. The clattering faded away. Silence reigned until a new sound emerged. This one was easy. It was Zuko walking onto the platform. Hakoda lay still, alert but calm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko walked to the edge of the platform, and for a moment Hakoda had the strangest feeling that he was going to walk right off the edge. He didn't, of course. He walked up to the drop-off and then stopped. He stood there for a few seconds, no more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko turned around and approached Aang's bedroll. Hakoda tensed again. Zuko prodded the Avatar's shoulder with his foot. "Aang, wake up. Sun is about to rise."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aang mumbled something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's time for firebending practice. Wake up." Zuko's tone wasn't harsh, but it was firm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aang groaned. "Can't we take a break?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You had a break while I was gone."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nuh-uh, badgerfrogs…" He rolled over and threw his arm on top of his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know if I have to yell at you to get you up everyone else will wake up too. Do you want to be responsible for their suffering?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakoda almost laughed. It was such an innocent and childish threat, but one which was tailored to Aang's unique sensitivities. Aang felt a great sense of obligation to other people. It was a good trait for the Avatar to have, but a sad one to see in a young child.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aang got to his feet and released a jaw-cracking yawn. He stretched for a second. Hakoda heard joints popping and twitched in sympathy. "Alright, I'm ready Sifu Hotman."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't call me that," Zuko snapped. "Let's go. We're wasting time." Zuko led Aang away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suki woke up about thirty minutes later, and Hakoda decided it was safe enough to sleep for an hour or so. He was sure if someone attacked her she'd hold her own long enough to shout a warning. Not sleeping at all was impractical. As Hakoda drifted away a memory laid down next to him, as they so often did once you weren't looking for them anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakoda and Bato had carried their sack to the carver with great pride. The meat from their kill was smoking, and the hide was tanning. The carver greeted them with joy, taking their bag and upending it on the floor. That had been the sound, dozens of bones clattering together as they fell on the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The memory was gone by the time Hakoda woke up to the familiar smell of Water Tribe cooking. For a moment, as so often happened when he woke up, he forgot. For just a second he prepared to ask his wife what she was making. The moment was always just that, a single second of amnesia, but it hurt each time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakoda approached the fire and smiled at his daughter, giving no sign of any distress. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?" He knew she had slept uninterrupted, but that didn't mean her night had been untroubled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure did," she assured him. "How about you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Like a rock," he lied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Breakfast is almost done. I should go get Aang and Zuko." Hakoda didn't miss the way she said Zuko's name, like it was a disease.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't trust him, do you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not really. Do you," she asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakoda smiled at her. "I just met him. I don't know him well enough to trust him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He thought about switching sides before, in Ba Sing Se. He changed his mind. What's to stop him from changing it again?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakoda nodded, acknowledging her excellent point. "I'll go bring the boys down for breakfast. Maybe I'll get a chance to talk with Zuko, see if I can't get a read on his motives."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded in return. "Good luck. He'll probably just feed you a sob story about his mother or his uncle."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakoda reached out and squeezed her shoulder before walking away. She smiled at him. Hakoda wandered over to the level the kids had designated as their training area. He was in no danger of getting lost. All he had to do was follow the smell of smoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can't dance around like that. You need to be rooted to the earth," Hakoda heard Zuko say. He didn't sound as irritated as he had earlier, but his tone was still quite firm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm standing on the ground!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're touching it, sure, but you aren't tethered to it. You're moving like an Airbender."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am an Airbender," Aang complained as Hakoda came around the corner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm aware. Look, your Airbending instincts are serving you well for breath control, but you have got to fix your stance. You have to be rooted to maintain control." Zuko assumed a firebending stance. Hakoda wasn't sure quite how comfortable he was with how close Aang was standing to him while he did so, but Aang didn't look afraid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Power in firebending comes from the breath," Zuko said before taking a deep breath. "Control comes from your stance. Earth is steady, and you have to be too. Otherwise, your flame will run wild away from you, towards things you might not want to burn."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aang looked a little queasy. "Yes Sifu," he said in a solemn tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko dropped his stance. "Don't call me that," he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But you're my teacher," Aang protested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko sighed. "We'll take a break here. It's time for breakfast."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is? How do you know?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko jerked his thumb over his shoulder towards where Hakoda had thought he was standing unobserved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aang turned to look. "Oh! Hi Chief Hakoda!" He gave an enthusiastic wave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good morning. Breakfast is ready," Hakoda told them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, good!" Aang ran past Hakoda to the allure of food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko and Hakoda both stayed where there were. Neither moved, and for a moment neither spoke. The air was still and quiet, but it still smelled like smoke, like battles lost.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakoda broke the silence. "Thank you, for helping my son." Hakoda saw no reason to antagonize Zuko. A positive statement was a better way to open a dialogue than a negative one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko looked confused. "You're welcome," he said, sounding uncertain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why did you do it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko frowned. "He needed my help."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakoda got the feeling that this route of questioning would be a lot like pulling teeth, and that he would put forth a great deal of effort to extract little useful information. Hakoda switched tracks. "Why did you betray the Fire Nation?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko scowled. "I didn't."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That surprised Hakoda. "You're here with us, training the Avatar and freeing prisoners of war." He raised a skeptical brow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, Mai didn't get it either." Zuko flinched, and Hakoda remembered that he'd last seen the girl facing off against the Fire Princess. Neither Hakoda nor Zuko could know how that confrontation ended, but Hakoda doubted the teen found herself in pleasant circumstances. "I'm trying to save my country." He spoke with a resigned inflection, like he didn't expect to be believed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Save it from what?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The war," Zuko said. "This pointless, stupid war that is fueled by death, suffering and destruction and serves nothing but the ego of people too privileged to feel its effects." Zuko spoke with increasing bitterness, and by the time he reached the end of his sentence he all but spat out the last word.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I see." Hakoda began turning the boy's words over in his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko sighed. "I know you don't believe me. Sometimes, I don't even believe me. Sometimes, I think that I'm just being petty or spiteful. I wonder if I'm only doing this to get revenge on my sister or my father and that maybe I've just deluded myself into thinking I have a noble reason." Zuko looked at Hakoda, seemed to remember who he was talking to, cringed and snapped his mouth shut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakoda nodded. He had some things to consider, and breakfast would soon start to get cold. "Come have something to eat Prince Zuko." Hakoda turned around and walked back to the fire. He didn't hear Zuko follow him, but the teen turned up not long after Hakoda to get his share.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The breakfast conversation was light-hearted. When it was concluded Zuko dragged Aang away for more training, Toph and Haru went to practice some earthbending moves, Sokka and Suki vanished and then Katara ran after Teo and the Duke after the latter alluded to some dangerous activity they had planned. Finding himself alone with Chit Sang, Hakoda decided he was in the perfect situation to evaluate the man further. Hakoda went over to the dishes Katara had temporarily abandoned when she ran after the boys and got to work finishing them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mind if I ask you some questions," Hakoda asked in a mild tone as he submerged his hands in soapy water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chit Sang laughed. "I figured you would get to that sooner rather than later. You want to know what I was in for, right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakoda nodded. That was a great place to start.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The tax collector's office in my town had an overabundance of gold. I thought I might help them with their problem. It was the Firelord's money I stole, so that made my crime treason instead of theft. I would have been doing half the time in a regular prison if I'd just robbed a merchant. It's not as satisfying though, stealing from people who've earned it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakoda mulled over that. "It sounds like you don't have much loyalty to the Firelord."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Loyalty's for those that earn it. The Firelord has never done anything for me. You might say I've got no honor, and maybe I don't. You grow up listening to babies crying in hunger while their parents work their fingers to the bone to fill up the coffers of the upper crust, and you start to wonder if maybe the whole duty and honor thing is a scam."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakoda took the dishes out of the water and started to lay them out to dry. "In my Tribe we don't have nobility the way the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation does. There's no caste system, and resources are shared by all. We all give what we can and take what we need. I admit your country's notion of what constitutes duty and honor perplexes me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chit Sang laughed again. He stretched out on the floor, looking at ease and unconcerned. "In my country they teach us that you're all savages. They say none of you can read or count, and that you can't understand how to function in a society or be trusted to honor treaties. I always thought that sounded fun. You're a bit of a disappointment."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakoda chuckled. "I'm sorry my society fails to live up to your standards of barbarism."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chit Sang shrugged. "I'm not going to betray you, for three important reasons. First of all, you and your kid embarrassed the warden, and that puts you on a very short list of people that I both like and respect. Second, I could never take all of you in a fight, or even half of you. Third, and most important, you embarrassed the Fire Princess, and I helped you. Even if I brought her the Avatar and her brother trussed and hooded, she'd still have me killed."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakoda frowned. "You've put a lot of thought into this," he said. Hakoda knew that an argument could be too persuasive. When reasoning flowed too well it tended to be artificial, the product of several reworkings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I figured we'd be having this conversation, and I was right. I've got no love for the Fire Nation, and it has no love for me." Chit Sang lifted a hand and filled it with fire, urging the flames to dance between his fingers. "We're raised to believe that the Royal Family are blessed by the Sun Spirit, and that their blood is holy. Loyalty to them is loyalty to the Sun Spirit itself, we're told." He scoffed in derision.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't believe that," Hakoda asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They aren't even loyal to each other. Why should I be any different?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakoda nodded. The story that was being presented to him made sense. He had no real reason to doubt it. It was a touch too perfect, but for some men manipulative speech had become so natural they used it even when they were earnest. Hakoda considered Chit Sang's last statement. "So, Prince Zuko, do you think I should trust him?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakoda had no intention of abiding by Chit Sang's recommendation regardless of what it was, but he was curious to hear it. All information was useful. Chit Sang extinguished his fire and sat up. "Ozai's get? Never."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakoda raised a brow. He knew casting doubt on others was a common method to make oneself appear trustworthy, but he was surprised by the certainty the statement was spoken with. "Because he's the Firelord's son?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chit Sang looked around to make sure they were alone. "Like I said, I don't pay much attention to politics, but they tell stories about that kid."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Such as…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chit Sang leaned forward. "They say he was touched by evil spirits and that was why his father burned him, to cleanse him. They say he was born a nonbender, but that he made sacrifices to spirits of death and darkness in exchange for bending. His fire is not the holy blessing of the Sun Spirit, but rather a twisted perversion of our sacred gift." Chit Sang straightened. "Those are the stories, but I don't believe in spirits."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you don't believe in spirits or stories about them, why don't you trust Zuko?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chit Sang shrugged. "Stories have to come from somewhere, don't they?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakoda thought about the fact that Chit Sang had just admitted the stories he heard about the Water Tribe had no basis in fact. He wanted to question the man further, but Katara chose that moment to return. Teo came wheeling in behind her while the Duke ran ahead of them, his face covered in dust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know what I saw!" The Duke reached the fountain and dunked his head into the water. He shook his head to dispel drops of water. Most of the dust was gone, but a few spots remained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakoda stood up and walked over. "Is everything alright children?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The temple is haunted!" The Duke stamped his foot to punctuate his point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The temple is not haunted," Katara insisted in an exasperated tone. "Teo didn't see anything!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It was there! I saw it! You had to have at least heard it, didn't you Teo," the Duke pleaded with the other boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry," Teo said. "But I believe you saw it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"All you saw was a pile of dust floating in the air after you ran through it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakoda saw some of the dust on the edge of the fountain where the Duke had put his hands. Hakoda ran his index finger through it and brought the particles closer to his face to examine. It was a fine, white powder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It was a ghost!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There are no ghosts here," Katara said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It made that horrible sound!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What did it sound like," Hakoda asked, to humor the boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Like…" He started clapping his hands together. "Click. Clack. Clickety clack."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Teo tilted his head. "I thought ghosts were supposed to sound like: wooooo."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katara rolled her eyes. "Not every part of the temple is stable. No one has lived here for a hundred years, and a piece of floor gave way just yesterday, so until Aang has checked the whole place let's try not to run into too many strange rooms, okay? Not unless Aang, Toph or Haru are with you. If another weak floor gives way they'd be the only ones who could catch you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't need anyone to catch me! I can take care of myself!" The Duke started to run off, stopped and then spun around to face Katara again. "And I know what I saw!" He sprinted away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katara threw her hands in the air. "Impossible."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakoda laughed. "You and your brother were just like that once."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean once? Sokka is still like that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakoda's laughter deepened. "The boy just needs some space," he told her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I guess you're right," Katara said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Since exploring is out of the question," Teo said. "Anyone want to hear about my idea for an early detection system in case a Fire Nation airship flies overhead? I was going to talk to Sokka about it, but he's probably gonna be with his girlfriend for awhile."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katara wrinkled her nose in disgust. Hakoda was tempted to laugh again, but he didn't. He sat down with the boy to hear his idea. It turned out to be quite clever. Hakoda kept watching Chit Sang from the corner of his eye throughout his conversation with Teo. The other man didn't do much of anything, and Hakoda got the sense he knew he was being observed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone returned for lunch, including the Duke, who seemed to have moved past the ghost incident. Toph told Aang she and Haru had come up with a great new training game for Aang, and Aang looked excited, suspicious and nervous all at once. The food was good, and the conversation was casual. Hakoda noticed Zuko was quiet, but the teen didn't ignore any comments directed at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So Zuko," Sokka said. "I've got a question."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko gave him a suspicious look. "Okay."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Those swords you showed up with, do you know how to use them?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No," Zuko said in a disdainful, sarcastic voice. "I just carry them around because they look cool."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wouldn't put it past you," Katara said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Most of the kids laughed at that, but Aang didn't. "Zuko's really good with swords," he explained. "He broke me out of the Pohuai Stronghold with them. He didn't even use firebending once."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Would have been a bit obvious who I was if I did," Zuko said. "Zhao ended up figuring it out in the end anyway." Hakoda wasn't sure quite what was being talked about, but the name the Pohuai Stronghold sounded familiar for some reason.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why'd you learn in the first place," Haru asked. "What's a Firebender need a sword for?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I just like them," Zuko said. "An old friend of Uncle's taught me and my cousin when I was a kid. Well… He taught my cousin. I think they just tolerated me being there to be nice."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can imagine how they were feeling," Katara said. Less people laughed at that jab.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay," Sokka said. "So you're good. Do you want to spar?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko gave Sokka a skeptical look. "I don't think that's a good idea."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What, you don't think you can take me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko scoffed. He stood up. "I'll be right back."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka looked pleased as he picked up his sword. "Uh Sokka," Aang said, sounding nervous. "Zuko is really, really good with swords. I don't think you can beat him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So? If I lose I'll have learned something." Hakoda felt a surge of pride at his son's maturity and pragmatism.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko returned with a set of dual dao. Hakoda hadn't seen many blades like that in combat. He knew dual blades were the most difficult to master. "No blood rules, right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's that," Sokka asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My old Master had a rule that when you're sparring with live steel if you draw blood then you lose. He said if you draw blood in a spar it means you can't control your own blade."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, let's not cut each other." Sokka started to look nervous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakoda felt a bit uncertain himself. He didn't know if he trusted Zuko yet. He wondered if the strange teenager would cut his son. Hakoda didn't speak up to put a stop to the fight though. He trusted Sokka's judgement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone turned to face the action. Zuko and Sokka stood on opposite sides of the platform. Zuko gave Sokka a bow, and Sokka, after a slight hesitation, returned it. Hakoda realized that this activity was no game to Zuko, but something that he took very seriously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko drew his swords, and Sokka freed his lone blade. What struck Hakoda first was how fast Zuko was. Zuko's feet seemed to glide from one spot to the other. Both boys seemed unwilling to strike the first blow, but Sokka lost his patience first. Zuko blocked with ease, and after that Sokka was on the defensive for the rest of the short match.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakoda did start to feel scared halfway through. Sokka was outmatched. He was blocking each swing, but only just. It occurred to Hakoda that Zuko could kill his son, and the question was of if that was something he wanted to do. When Zuko struck Sokka's sword with enough force to send it clattering to the ground Hakoda prepared to leap into the fray and defend his son.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko put his swords back in their sheath and then gave Sokka another bow. Zuko wasn't out of breath, but Sokka was. Sokka returned the bow, although he hesitated again. Hakoda could see by Sokka's face that he was trying to tell if he was being mocked. Hakoda didn't think he was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're good," Sokka said as he picked up and resheathed his sword.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So are you," Zuko said. Hakoda knew that was true. He'd seen Sokka fight multiple Fire Nation soldiers during the invasion. He was skilled, but Zuko had still wiped the floor with him. "When did you start learning?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A few weeks ago," Sokka said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko looked taken aback by that. "Only a few weeks?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I actually learned from someone in the Fire Nation. He taught me even though he knew I was Water Tribe. He even helped me make this sword." Sokka pulled the sword back out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakoda noticed the slightest instinctual twitch in Zuko. He began to step back, and his hand moved like it was reaching for his sword, but he stilled in less than a second as his brain caught up to his body and told him he wasn't being attacked. Hakoda wondered if anyone else noticed that this teenager had battle instincts ingrained in his muscle memory. He doubted it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka hadn't noticed for certain. He held the sword up, letting the black metal shimmer and shine in the sunlight. "It's made from a meteorite."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can I see that?" Sokka passed Zuko the sword. He gave it a few experimental swings and tossed it from hand to hand, gauging the weight. He looked at the hilt, examined the mark at the bottom and then went pale. "Who did you say taught you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Master Piando," Sokka said. "He was an amazing teacher. I wish I could have stayed longer to learn more from him. Maybe after the war is over he'll take me on as a student again."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko held out the sword to Sokka. "This is a well-forged blade. You did a great job. My first try was completely unbalanced. I didn't keep the heat consistent. Which is particularly pitiful for a Firebender if you think about it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka took the sword back. "Thanks. Did you make those?" He nodded at the dao.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko shook his head. "The ones I made ended up at the bottom of the ocean."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakoda didn't know if Zuko was planning on elaborating, although he doubted it. Either way, he didn't get the chance to say more. Suki got to her feet. "I think it's my turn."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko gave her a puzzled look. "Do you have a sword?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not anymore. Do they not teach princes hand to hand?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko smiled at her, a genuine unironic smile, the first Hakoda had seen on him. "They don't, but sure. I'll spar with you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka laughed. "Oh man, this is going to be great. She'll wipe the floor with you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Probably," Zuko agreed. "We were almost evenly matched when I used firebending, so I doubt I'm at her level without it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I trust that you'll still do your best," Suki said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko tossed his swords to Sokka, who caught the sheath and grinned. "I always do."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suki bowed in the Earth Kingdom style, and Zuko mirrored it, which caused her to raise a brow. Then she pounced. Both teens had the same primary strength, which was their speed. Suki, however, was the faster between the two. Zuko was stronger, but she was also more flexible in addition to her superior speed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suki and Zuko were more evenly matched in hand to hand than Zuko and Sokka had been in swordsmanship. Their fight lasted a lot longer, but it was riveting. Hakoda realized about halfway through with a shock that he was watching two Masters duel. Neither of them were bending, but that didn't matter. Their bodies were their weapons, and they both had absolute control over themselves and their art.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suki won. She had the advantage for most of the fight, and there was never a moment where Hakoda thought she might not win. Zuko made her work for it though. She got her arm around his neck and used her body weight to drag him to the ground. He tapped out, and she let go at once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both teens got to their feet and bowed to each other again. They still used the Earth Kingdom style. "You're good," Suki said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're better." He didn't say it with any bitterness, just as a calm statement of fact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You weren't able to use your fire."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You didn't have your fans."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled. "We're even, by the way. If you were still wondering."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko looked shocked by that statement. "Just like that?" He wore a skeptical expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She snapped her fingers. "Just like that. I have plenty of enemies who want to hurt me. I don't need enemies among the people who want to help me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But I will kill your sister if I ever get the chance, just so we're on the same page."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded, slow and solemn. "Me too."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good. I'm gonna go take a bath. I smell like sweat." She turned around and walked away. Hakoda tried not to notice that Sokka followed her after tossing Zuko's swords back to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, someone explain to me how Sokka got a chick that cool to go out with him," Toph demanded when the couple was out of earshot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There's no accounting for taste," Katara said with a laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakoda turned his head to say something light-hearted to Katara about being nice to her brother. When he turned his head back the Fire Prince was gone. Hakoda shrugged. He wasn't too worried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Avatar was dragged away for earthbending training, and the rest of the group scattered for their various activities. Hakoda was delighted to find himself alone with his daughter. Spending time with her and Teo had been nice, but he wanted to give her the chance to talk to him about anything on her mind without others around. It came as no surprise that she had a lot to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Most of the frustration she vented was about Zuko, how she still didn't trust him and was annoyed that everyone was so quick to forget who he was and what he had done. Once she got past that she raised an even more troubling concern. "We don't have a plan. We don't have an army. The Earth Kingdom is conquered, and most of our allies are in prison. What are we supposed to do?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chief Hakoda gave that question the serious consideration it deserved. "We don't have the resources to mount another invasion. The Firelord is unlikely to leave the safety of his palace until the comet comes. To get Aang access to him won't be easy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's important for Aang to finish training, but I can't help feeling like we're wasting time just sitting here. I need to do something. But what can we do?" Katara pulled her knees up to her chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Katara, you've done so much. No one has given more to our cause than you. I wanted to protect you and your brother from the war, but it still took your childhoods."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She frowned at him. "It's not your fault, Dad. You did everything you could to keep us safe, but if we're going to win this war we all have to do our part. You're not the reason Sokka and I have to fight. The Firelord and his family are." She scowled at the word family, and Hakoda knew she was thinking about Zuko.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakoda put a hand on her shoulder. "We'll think of something, Katara. The Firelord may have an army, but he doesn't have three Water Tribe geniuses. He's already lost." Hakoda knew his statement weighed as much as an errant breeze, but it made his daughter smile, and that was enough for the moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka and Suki came back in their own time, both of them with wet hair. The four of them sat down around the fire pit, and Hakoda got to have a proper conversation with his son's girlfriend that wasn't about strategy. It was obvious Sokka was very much in love, and Hakoda couldn't disapprove of his choice. Suki and Katara seemed to have a nice rapport as well. For a short while Hakoda could pretend they were a normal family.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakoda was glad to learn how close Kyoshi Village was to their village. If Sokka and his girlfriend got married neither would have to be too cut off from their family. Hakoda wondered if Sokka had started carving a necklace yet. He wondered if thinking about plans for after the war was a ridiculous notion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And then he just walked right into it!" Katara finished another anecdote, sending Suki into peals of laughter and pulling Hakoda out of his ruminating. Sokka put his arm around Suki while she wiped away tears of laughter. Sokka chuckled at his own expense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How old were you when this happened," Suki asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nine, I was nine! How could I have known better?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I mean Dad told you. Gran-Gran told you. I told you. Bato told you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, let's not list the whole village Katara," Sokka said. "I get it. I should have known." He was still smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dad, Bato told you about how he took Sokka Ice dodging, right," Katara asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, finally, a story that makes me look good. Please continue, Katara."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He told me," Hakoda said. He still remembered his shock and fear upon learning that his children had left home and how much danger they were in. He had been proud, yes, but petrified as well. He'd also been heartbroken to miss his son's rite of passage, although he would never tell him that. A man's rite of passage should be a source of pride and have no negative associations. "I don't mind hearing it again."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakoda hung on every word Katara said, even though he knew the tale. He tried to imagine he had been there. He tried to forgive himself for not having been. The afternoon passed too quickly, and soon it was time for dinner. The eleven residents of the temple reassembled for their meal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's weird how soon I got used to living upside down," Haru said. "I thought it would bother me for a lot longer."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I try not to think about it," Toph said with a shudder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's a beautiful view," Suki said. "I don't think I've ever seen another one like it. I can put up with a bit of vertigo for it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is nice," Zuko said. "A lot nicer than it was before. You guys did a great job cleaning this place up."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aang gave him a funny look. "What are you talking about?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, uh… I was here three years ago, when I first started looking for the Avatar. I saw what it looked like… before."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean," Sokka asked. "What did it look like before?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well you know…" Zuko looked uncomfortable. "There were all those skeletons everywhere. Didn't you guys see them when you first got here? Aren't you the ones who cleared them away?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a long deep silence. "There were skeletons at the Northern Air Temple when we first arrived," Teo said to break the silence. "My dad said it took days to put them all to rest. I was too young to remember, but he told me later."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There were skeletons at the Southern Temple too," Katara said in a slow, unnerved voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They were everywhere here," Zuko said. "Uncle and I checked each room for signs of where the Avatar might be, and almost every single one had at least one body." He looked down as if he were ashamed of something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There weren't any skeletons when we got here," Toph said. "The place was empty."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, uh… where did they go," Sokka asked. He rubbed the back of his neck and gave a nervous chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Duke piped up. "The ghost ate them."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all turned to stare at him. The moment stretched on and on while no one spoke. The silence was so thick that the sound which broke it felt as loud as an explosion, even though it was quite soft. The clattering of bones rode the wind to their ears. Everyone except for Toph turned to look, but there was nothing to see.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Duke-" Hakoda started to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's THE Duke," the child reminded him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right, the Duke. This ghost you saw, what did it look like?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The child pointed up at the ceiling. "Like that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakoda felt his heart skip a beat. He lifted his head to look at the ceiling. A swirl of fine white powder was curling and uncurling into and out of a spiral. Parts of it rushed to the center of the ceiling and formed into a skull. Its lower jaw began to move as a shrill voice spoke to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not a ghost," it said, voice high and painful. "Thanks for inviting me to dinner."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dust fell from the ceiling towards them. Aang jumped to his feet and swung his staff. A strong breeze ripped the powder away from them and towards the open air. "Run!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakoda jumped to his feet and yanked his children to theirs as he did so. He pushed them ahead of him. Everyone started to run towards the interior of the temple except for Zuko. He grabbed Toph's hand and yanked her back. "Stop! Wait!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you doing?! Let go of her," Katara shouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's where it LIVES! We'll be walking into the antelopelion's den! We need to climb on Appa and get out of here!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakoda realized in an instant that Zuko was right. "Let's go!" He pushed Sokka and Katara towards where Aang was already holding Appa's reins in preparation to lead him into the temple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aang switched course at once, pulling Appa in the other direction while they all ran to jump onto the creature. Hakoda and Haru each grabbed an end of Teo's chair and started to lift him up onto Appa. The dust gathered at the end of the platform and collected into the bones it had once been, forming a wall of skulls, ribs, themurs, and all the rest of what formed the structure of a human body. Faint rays of light shone through the gaps between bones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Too late," Zuko whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakoda stared at the skull in the middle of the wall of bones. The shrill voice emerged from it, though it had no throat to speak from. "Why would you want to leave? You just got here. I've waited for sooooo long. Welcome to my collection."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Voice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aang tries to protect his friends from a dangerous spirit.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a three parter now, sorry. I realized I wanted the ending to be from a different POV. So there will be one more chapter.</p>
<p>I put some warnings that are spoilers in the tags at the end of the chapter, so click the more notes link for those. It's nothing as heavy as what's in Fight, although that may not actually be reassuring...</p>
<p>Also, it's very important that this fic be read after the sun has gone down. It enhances the experience. (Evil grin.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aang held his staff in front of him and stared at the grotesque barrier between his group and freedom. The bones rattled and shook, creating a horrific melody. "Your bones will make such a fine addition to my collection." The voice stabbed his eardrums like a knife.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do something, great bridge," Sokka hissed in his ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How do we even know that's a spirit," Aang asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh you're right. I'm sure it's a naturally occurring sentient wall of bones!" Aang had to admit that Sokka had a point.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aang took a few steps forward and slammed the end of his staff down, trying to embody a sense of authority he in no way felt. "Spirit! I am the Avatar, the bridge between worlds! What is your business here?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The bones brushed against each other, creating a haunting melody not unlike a windchime dancing in the summer breeze. "This is my home," the shrill voice said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aang felt a spark of indignation at those words. His people might be dead, but the Air Temples was still their home. It was still a sacred place. "This is a place of peace!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It is a place of death," the voice crooned. "It is a place of lingering. It is the greatest feast that I have ever known. I grew so strong and full here…"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aang felt sick. He looked at the bones in front of him and realized that most were the bones of his people, never put to rest. Aang suppressed the urge to vomit. He had to be concerned with the living. "Violence may have occurred here, but that does not taint the spirit of this place! This is a sanctuary, and you will not hurt anyone here!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aang held so tight to his staff that his knuckles began to turn white. He felt a familiar hand come to rest on his shoulder. He drew strength from Katara's touch, although he didn't dare look away from the spirit long enough to smile at her. He trusted that she could feel his gratitude.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The bones continued to click together, to sing of the deaths that had taken place. The voice didn't speak. The last rays of the sun faded away. Chit Sang stretched out his hand and filled it with fire to illuminate the platform. A heavy stillness sat between them and the bones.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Did it work," Teo asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Let's just get out of here," Toph said. "Haru, Aang, help me tunnel through the mountain."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Maybe Aang should keep his eye on the… thing," Katara suggested.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fine," Toph said. "C'mon Haru."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sokka, give me a hand with Appa," Katara asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>From the corner of his eye Aang watched Hakoda, Zuko and Suki start to pack up their supplies. Momo jumped on Katara's shoulders while she and Sokka grabbed Appa's reins. Aang stood facing the wall of bones. They filled him with the deepest disquiet and sorrow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the bones moved there was no warning or gradual build. One moment they were dancing in the breeze. The next moment they had fallen apart into dust and were racing for them. "Stop! I command you to stop," Aang shouted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chit Sang threw fire at the cloud of bone dust. The dust flew right through the fire and into his hand. He stood there, a look of disgust and horror on his face, and then collapsed to the ground. His shape looked wrong somehow. Without Chit Sang's fire illuminating the temple everything was shrouded in darkness, but Aang could still see that Chit Sang's body was an unnatural shape.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hakoda ran over to examine Chit Sang. Zuko covered his hands in fire to provide light. Once the shadows were banished Aang saw that Chit Sang's body looked flat and structureless. Hakoda felt for a pulse and then moved his hands over the man's body. "He… doesn't have a skeleton. He's dead."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aang saw that Zuko was looking up. Aang followed Zuko's line of vision with his own eyes. Bones hung from the ceiling, a whole skeleton's worth. Each one was stained red. A single drop of blood dripped from a femur onto the floor. Aang swallowed back rising bile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Toph and Haru opened a passage into the mountain. A pile of bones came spilling out from the cavern they made. Several landed on both of them. They backed away, shaking and frightened. "I don't think this way will work," Haru said in a trembling voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What if you tried tunneling down through the floor," Teo suggested. "Appa could fly us out from the bottom of the canyon."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Toph stomped her foot to open up a hole in the ground. An explosion of white powder shot out of the hole and landed on her. "Ugh! Get it off me!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Katara lifted her hand and drew water out of the fountain. "Wait! Don't do anything," Zuko shouted. "We can't be aggressive towards it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What? What are you talking about," Katara demanded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you okay, Toph," Zuko asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm covered in bone dust!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We can't attack this spirit or do anything that might be perceived as aggressive. Once we do, it will be able to kill us."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How do you know that," Hakoda asked in a suspicious tone of voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Aang ordered the spirit not to attack, and then it didn't. The spirit didn't hurt anybody until Chit Sang firebent at it. I think that what Aang did worked, but once you attack the spirit you're no longer protected. It's trying to frighten us into attacking it so that it can kill us."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you sure," Haru asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No," Zuko said. "But if it can do to us what it did to Chit Sang, why hasn't it already?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Zuko's right," Suki said. "We need to be careful and not do anything rash."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Can I at least wash this disgusting people powder off of me," Toph asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You walk around covered in dirt all the time," Sokka said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Dirt isn't human remains!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Katara walked over to Toph and wet a rag. She began to clean Toph's face. The spirit didn't react. "I think Zuko's right," Katara said, sounding none too happy about it. She handed Toph the rag so she could finish washing up. "There's no other reason why it wouldn't have killed us by now."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So how do we get out of here," Haru asked. "If it keeps putting up barriers to any exit we create then we're stuck. If we try to destroy the barriers it gets to kill us."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Aang, could you try talking to the spirit again," Hakoda asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aang swallowed, hard. "Sure." Aang looked at the terrifying skull. "Spirit? You still there?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No one spoke, and silence reigned. "Well, that didn't work," Toph said when it became clear no one else was going to speak. "What's plan B?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We can't fight our way out, and we can't talk our way out," Sokka said. "That leaves subterfuge."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Subterfuge works better when you don't talk about it out loud," Zuko said in a derisive tone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Duke spoke up. "People can't fight ghosts. Only ghosts can fight other ghosts."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aang's eyes widened. "Perfect!" He grinned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What's perfect," Katara asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We need help from the Spirit World. I can ask Roku for advice!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I thought that you could only do that on the solstice," Sokka said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It can't hurt to try," Katara said. "Go ahead, Aang. We'll protect your body."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aang sat down and got into a meditation pose. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He let out the air as slow as he could. When he opened his eyes Roku was sitting across from him. Aang almost cried with relief. "Roku! I'm so glad to see you!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And I am glad to see you, Aang. I notice that you've made a new friend." Roku looked behind Aang.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aang stood up, leaving his body behind as he did. None of his friends reacted to him. Katara's eyes were locked on his physical body. Everyone else was watching the wall of bones. Aang followed Roku's line of sight to Zuko.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh yeah! Zuko is my new firebending teacher."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Roku nodded in approval. "It is good to see that at least one of my granddaughter's children is not beyond redemption."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Your…" Aang's eyes widened. He had so many questions, but he didn't have time to ask them. He needed information on how to escape the spirit, and he needed it fast. "Avatar Roku, my friends and I have been trapped by a spirit. How can we escape without antagonizing it?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Roku turned around. Aang found Roku's expression upon seeing the bones more than discouraging. Roku looked shocked and dismayed. "I believe that is a Kosshi Spirit. I have never seen one so large before. They don't tend to be malevolent."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It took the bones of the people that lived at the Western Air Temple and the soldiers that killed them," Aang explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I suppose that makes sense. A Kosshi Spirit consumes the bones of the deceased who were not put to rest. The carnage here must have provided a larger bounty than it had ever encountered before. Its increased size and power may also have increased its appetite…"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"There has to be a way to get away from it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Roku turned back to Aang. He looked deep in thought. His eyes roamed over Aang's friends and settled on Zuko again. "It is the Avatar's job to serve as a bridge between the physical realm and the spiritual realm. I was called upon to do so many times when I was the Avatar, but the most severe spirit incursion of my lifetime happened before I even knew I was the Avatar, when I was a child growing up in the Fire Nation."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What happened," Aang asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Without Avatar Kyoshi to call upon, and with the new Avatar still a child, the Fire Sages decided to face the violent spirit themselves."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The bones began to shake with increased intensity, creating a louder melody. Aang saw Katara kneel down next to his body and adopt a protective stance. Sokka grabbed Suki's hand. "Then what happened?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Every Fire Sage who attempted to face the spirit was killed. One after another wise and holy men gave their lives to protect the Fire Nation, but each time the spirit continued its attacks."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bone dust on the floor of the temple began to lift off the floor and swirl around Aang's friends. Katara put her arms around Aang in a protective hug. "What made the spirit stop?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It disappeared after killing the last sage to face it," Roku explained. "He was a prince himself, Prince Sozin's uncle, his father's youngest brother, who had joined the holy order to simplify succession."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The dust was forming a tornado around his friends. They all threw up their arms to shield their faces. Aang felt desperation overtake him. "What did he do that stopped the spirit?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't know, Aang," Roku admitted. "Prince Ikki did not live to tell anyone what he had done. I wish I could be more help to you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But what am I supposed to do?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm not sure there is anything you can do, Aang."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But-" Aang opened his eyes with a gasp. The tornado of bone dust was much louder and more distressing in the material world. He grabbed onto the arm Katara had thrown across his chest and held to her tight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Aang! What do we do," she shouted over the loud frenzy. "Did Roku tell you how to stop it?!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No! He didn't know how! He said the deadliest spirit attack of his lifetime happened before he knew he was the Avatar! A Fire Sage had to stop it!" The swirling dust had created a whirlwind that ripped their words away as they spoke. Aang could barely hear his own voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What did the Fire Sage do?!" Sokka crawled close and yelled at the top of his lungs, but Aang still struggled to make out what he said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Roku didn't know! The spirit killed Prince Ikki!" Aang held tight to Katara and linked his arm through Sokka's. Sokka was holding onto Suki and Hakoda, who were holding onto the other members of their group. Their group was a knot, but the wind was trying to pull them apart. Aang knew his bending could stop the whirlwind, but that would make it possible for the Kosshi Spirit to kill him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Who," Teo shouted. His chair was shaking. Toph had to bend stone around the wheels to keep him in place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Firelord Sozin's uncle! The spirit killed him, and then it disappeared!" As Aang repeated the story he couldn't help but wonder why Roku had even bothered to tell it to him. Aang couldn't think of a single thing he'd learned from it that might help them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Maybe that was it," Hakoda yelled over the wind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What do you mean," Sokka shouted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Chit Sang told me that in the Fire Nation they're taught that the blood of the Royal Family is holy! Maybe that's why the spirit disappeared after it killed a prince!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aang jolted. He turned to look at Zuko, who was one step ahead of him and already digging into his pocket. "Zuko, don't!" Aang had no idea what Zuko was going to do. He just got the sense that it would be reckless.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zuko pulled out a knife with his left hand and placed the blade against the palm of his right. He slashed across his hand, pushing down hard as he pulled the blade, burying it so deep into his flesh that half of the blade disappeared inside him. Zuko closed his fingers around the blade and squeezed. Drops of blood fell from his hand. One hit the floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everything went still. The second the red droplet touched the stone floor the screaming wind stopped. The silence was loud, somehow louder than the raging cacophony. The bone dust had returned to the wall, where it had become bones again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The blood kept dripping. Aang shivered and looked away. He could hear the drops hitting the ground. It was the only sound there was to hear besides everyone's ragged breathing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Katara let go of Aang. She got to her feet. "Let me see your hand," she ordered Zuko, ever practical.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wait," he said. "I have an idea. Do you have a brush?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I have one," Teo said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do you care if it gets ruined?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes," Teo said. "But not as much as I care about not dying, so do what you need to do."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zuko took the brush from Teo and opened his mangled palm. He removed the knife with a pained hiss and dipped the brush inside his wound. "Uncle told me that spirits respect boundaries. Everyone, grab all of our things and bring them by the fountain. We shouldn't cross over the border once I draw it, and this is the only source of water."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aang didn't like the implication that they were going to be stuck long enough to worry about running out of water. Zuko was like Katara though, ever practical. "I'll grab your stuff for you," Sokka told Zuko. Everyone went to gather all the belongings they had.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aang led Appa over to the fountain and flinched. He had never wished that Appa took up a bit less space before. Watching Zuko start to draw a large circle with his own blood made Aang feel nauseous. Momo started to run over to the emerging boundary, but Aang grabbed him and held him tight. When everyone was inside Zuko completed the circle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Katara pulled some water out of the fountain and gave Zuko an expectant look. He offered his hand to her. It was starting to shake. "You're an idiot," Katara said as she knitted the flesh back together. "You didn't need to go that deep. You could have given yourself permanent nerve damage."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zuko gave her a look of panic. "Is-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You'll be fine," she snapped. "I'm an excellent healer. You could've done a shallow cut though. I suppose that wouldn't have appealed as much to your neverending need to be as dramatic as possible."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I sort of panicked," Zuko admitted. He flexed his hand and then pulled a rag out of his pocket to start cleaning his knife.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suki approached them. "Thank you for saving us," she told Zuko.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Drink some water," Katara ordered before Zuko could respond. "Blood loss causes dehydration." She turned around and walked away as much as she could in their new confined quarters.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aang glanced at the darkening red circle that contained them. He looked away in shame. He was the Avatar, but he hadn't been able to save his friends. He wondered what would have happened if Zuko wasn't with them. Aang pushed the thought away. It wasn't productive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aang sat down next to Appa and began to run his fingers through Appa's thick fur, thinking. He looked towards the wall of bone and saw the sack of skin that had once been Chit Sang. All color leached from Aang's face. He got to his feet. "We should do something for him."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone looked at Aang. Hakoda glanced at Chit Sang, back to Aang and then to Zuko. "What are the funeral rites in the Fire Nation?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We cremate our dead," Zuko said in a soft voice. He sounded like he was ashamed of something. "Then we store their ashes in urns or scatter them in places of meaning."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Of course you do," Katara said. "Fire is your answer to everything, isn't it?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zuko shrugged. He looked at Aang. "What are the rites for Air Nomads?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh! Well," Aang began, glad to have something to distract him from the current situation. "We use vultureworms to clean the body, and once there is nothing left but bones we grind the bones into a powder. We scatter the powder into each of the four winds, freeing our brothers and sisters from earthly bonds."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zuko looked away. "Huh."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why are you asking him about that," Katara asked, sounding suspicious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zuko took a deep breath and then let it out. "When I was here three years ago Uncle wanted us to give last rites to all the bodies in the temple, but I said we had to keep moving, that we didn't have time. If I'd listened to him, we wouldn't be in this situation right now." He examined his clean blade and put it away. "If I'd listened to him about a lot of things we wouldn't be in this situation right now."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You couldn't have known," Aang said. "No one could predict that a Kosshi Spirit was going to come here."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It still would have been the right thing to do," Zuko insisted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But you didn't know Air Nomad rites until just now, when Aang told you," Teo pointed out. "So you couldn't have done it anyway."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I could have done something. Anything would have been better than leaving them here like…" His face went red with shame and he hung his head. He took a deep breath and forced himself to look at Aang. "I'm sorry."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aang nodded. He examined Zuko's face and saw nothing but sincerity and regret. "I forgive you." It felt good to say. "Thank you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What are you thanking me for?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"For caring. You said you're sorry for leaving them, for not doing the right thing. It means a lot that you care about what my people were subjected to, not just the fact that it's having consequences for us right now." Aang leaned further back into Appa's fur. "So what should we do for Chit Sang, since we can't cremate him?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a long silence. "We can cremate him," Zuko said at last. "It won't be pretty though, and it won't smell nice. At Fire Nation funerals Fire Sages cover bodies in fragrant herbs and flowers for the ceremony. We don't have any of those."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aang sat up straight. He looked at the body and then at Katara. Aang had been determined to never burn anyone again, but Chit Sang was already dead, and it was the honorable thing to do. "Okay," Aang whispered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zuko looked at Hakoda. "When you talked to him, did he tell you anything about his life or the names of his family? The Fire Sages always recite those things before the cremation."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hakoda hesitated. "He didn't tell me the names of anyone." He looked thoughtful. "He believed that loyalty should be earned. He valued hard work and despised those who took advantage of the powerless."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Did he say how old he was," Zuko asked, not sounding like he expected an answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hakoda shook his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zuko walked up to Aang and offered him a hand to pull him to his feet. Aang took it with some trepidation. Zuko pulled him up and led Aang to the edge of their circle of safety. "So, with funeral rites it's about the ceremony as much as the technique. Not all the movements are necessary in terms of executing the move, but they're tradition."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aang nodded. He schooled his features, refusing to let his disquiet show. As adverse as he was to burning anyone, living or dead, Aang believed that Chit Sang was entitled to a funeral in line with his beliefs. Since Aang and Zuko were the only ones who could give it to him, it was their responsibility to do so.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zuko ran through a traditional cremation with Aang three times to make sure he understood. Aang was grateful for the repetitiveness. There would be no second chance to do it right if he messed up. Zuko asked if he was ready, and Aang nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zuko took a deep breath. "I uh… I'm terrible at public speaking," he admitted. "And, and, I don't know any of the facts for the traditional eulogy." He cringed. "Does anyone else want to…" he said in a hopeless tone of voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hakoda took pity on Zuko and stood up. "Chit Sang of the Fire Nation. You were a brave man. We grieve the loss of you. May your next life be less burdened by strife."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Now we lay you to rest," Zuko said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aang breathed in deep and turned towards Chit Sang's body. He performed the exact movements Zuko has shown him, mirroring his teacher. He inhaled, and then he let the fire flow from his limbs. Cremation required a flame to be sustained for a long period of time at a high temperature. Aang soon became exhausted. He glanced at Zuko to see if he was tired as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fire was flowing from Zuko like water flowed out of the fountain. He didn't look tired at all. He kept his eyes straight ahead on the body. Aang returned his attention to their task.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they were done Aang walked over to the fountain and collapsed next to it. He splashed water on his flushed face. Katara offered him a cup of water, which he guzzled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Now what do we do," Haru asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes," the spirit's uncomfortable shrill voice said. "What will you do now?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aang wanted to cry. He turned his head to look at the grinning skull. "What do you want from us?!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I want your bones for my collection."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aang turned back to the water. He folded his arms on the edge of the fountain and tried to hold in his sobs. "You can't have them," he said with a strained voice. "We need them to live."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Human lives are so short. What do you have left? A day? A decade? A century? That is no time at all. Give your bones to me. I will take care of them. They will last forever."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aang couldn't hold it in anymore. He wept. He shook and trembled as he cried into the fountain. He felt Katara hug him from behind. "I'm sorry. I'm the Avatar; I'm supposed to protect the world, but I can't even protect my friends."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's alright Aang," Sokka whispered. "We'll find a way out of this."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That thing is just a bunch of old bones," Toph added. "We can beat it for sure. It doesn't even have a brain, so no way is it going to outsmart us."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You don't have to protect us, Aang," the Duke said. "We protect each other!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aang released one last shaky sob. He splashed some more water on his face and then turned around to look at all of them. "You're right. I'm sorry. I-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You have nothing to apologise for," Katara insisted. She gave him a real hug. "Everything is going to be okay."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aang nodded. "You're right. We'll think of something. We always think of something."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah we do," Sokka said with overemphasized enthusiasm. "That's what makes us, us. We just need to go over everything we know about this thing so we can find its weak points." Sokka sat down and crossed his legs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone joined in, forming a circle. Even Zuko took a seat, right between Suki and Toph. "We know it's a spirit," Hakoda began. "So it doesn't have a physical form."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Everything that it does it has to use bones to do," said Haru.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Except talk," Teo said. "It doesn't have a larynx, so how does it talk?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Spirit magic," Haru said. "Right?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Maybe," Sokka said. "Maybe not. This is good. We're getting somewhere. Why does its voice sound like that?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Katara stood up and walked over to the fountain. "Hey, where does this water come from? Is it a well?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes," Toph said, sliding her hand across the ground. "The pipes aren't wide enough for people to fit in, if that's what you were thinking."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Katara's shoulders slumped. "Oh."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It was a good idea though," Teo encouraged her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Katara sat back down. "We have about seven days worth of food," she said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We were here for a while before that thing attacked us," Haru said. "Why did it wait?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Duke cringed. "I woke it up. It was sleeping, and then I ran through the pile of dust and woke it up. I should have listened to you, Katara, and not run away. I'm sorry."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's not your fault," Katara said. "I should have believed you when you told me what you saw. I'm sorry."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No one is to blame," Hakoda insisted. "All that matters now is keeping each other safe and finding a way out of the temple."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aang looked around. The safety of his friends was his first priority, but as he examined his surroundings he felt a painful pang in his heart for the temple itself. Aang hated that a sacred place had become home to something with such wicked intentions. He wished he could free the temple from its invader.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Roku didn't tell you anything else," Katara asked Aang.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aang shook his head. "Nope. He just said-" Aang looked at Zuko. He thought about the exact events Roku had relayed. The spirit killed a prince and then disappeared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aang recalled the events that had just taken place. Zuko had realized his blood might be useful and then sliced himself open. Aang shuddered. He didn't want to know what Zuko would do if it occurred to him that his death might be even more useful. "He didn't say anything important."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zuko gave Aang an appraising look. "Are you sure?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Of course he's sure," Katara snapped. "Aang knows what he's doing."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aang sighed and rubbed his eyes. He was exhausted. His limbs felt heavy. His eyelids felt even heavier.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Maybe you should try to get some sleep, Aang," Katara suggested in a gentle voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It might be a good idea for all of you kids to try and rest," Hakoda said. "I'll keep watch."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'll make a fire," Zuko offered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aang nodded. He hated to give up, but he needed rest. The problem would still be there in the morning. He curled up on Appa's stomach. Katara laid down next to him, and Sokka stretched out on her other side. Toph took the spot on Aang's unoccupied side, keeping her feet touching the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aang shifted to get comfortable. He opened his eyes for a second. Suki and Haru were helping Teo out of his chair so he could lie down. The Duke was cuddled up next to Toph. Hakoda was seated in front of the fountain, staring at the wall of bones. Zuko sat in front of the fire he'd just made, with his back to the bones, staring at the flames.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aang closed his eyes. The things he'd seen were seared into his brain. He twisted and turned, trying to escape the taunting leers of the skull. He saw shaking hands dripping blood and smoking flesh turning to ash. Aang whimpered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Katara's arm wrapped around him. "It's okay, Aang," she whispered. "Everything is going to be okay."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aang knew that just because something was spoken didn't mean it had to be true, but her words soothed him. He fell asleep, clinging to the comfort of her voice.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Warnings: character death for a minor character, self harm by a major character and disposal of a corpse.</p>
<p>Actual notes: Poor Aang. He's got four elements under his control, but he can't use them against the spirit! The GAang is in a pickle. Lemme know your thoughts below. Are you scared? Can you hear that clattering sound coming up behind you...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Face</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Difficult problems call for creative solutions.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger warnings are in the notes at the end to avoid spoilers, so click more notes for those.</p><p>Turn off all the lights and start playing a slow haunting violin instrumental before you begin reading.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Children breathing and wood crackling were the only sounds. Zuko stared at the fire, inhaling smoke, and tried to pretend that he was alone. He tried to forget where he was. It didn't work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That was some quick thinking." Zuko looked up. Hakoda wasn't quite looking at him. The chief had his eyes on the wall of bones. He couldn't be talking to anyone else though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I didn't think it would work," Zuko admitted. He remembered feeling desperate and useless, wanting to do something, anything, no matter how unlikely it was to have an effect. "I don't believe in those old stories."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakoda nodded. "How do they go?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh?" Zuko squinted at him in confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How do the stories go?" Hakoda didn't sound annoyed or impatient, just curious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko frowned at the fire. "Well… The Fire Nation is a chain of islands. We don't have a mainland like the Earth Kingdom does. Not that the Earth Kingdom doesn't also have islands, they do. Our whole country is islands though… I'm a really bad storyteller."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakoda chuckled. Once again, he didn't look irritated or angry. Zuko found himself confounded by this strange man that hugged his children and never scowled at them with disapproval or disgust. "Few are. It's okay. So, islands," he prompted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right… Well, um, actually… Did you know there used to be chiefs in the Fire Nation?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chief Hakoda's look of surprise led Zuko to believe that he had, in fact, not known that. "Really?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A long time ago each island was occupied by its own tribe, sometimes two or three if it was a big enough island. The tribes were always at war with each other. They would fight for fishing territory, or over perceived slights, or just for the glory of a fight. There were many battles, and a lot of people died." Zuko thought about one of his mother's favorite plays, which had been set during that period of history, and smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko noticed Hakoda's raised eyebrow and rushed to explain. "There are a lot of great stories and legends about the old tribes and the ancient heroes who lived there. That's when my people first met the dragons and learned firebending." Zuko remembered sitting next to his mother, jumping up and down with excitement as the actor on stage climbed the summit of a wooden mountain to face a cloth Golden Dragon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What happened to all of these tribes," Hakoda asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There was a man. He was the son of a mortal who loved the Sun Spirit, and he was the product of their love. On the man's sixteenth birthday the Sun promised him all the islands in the Sea of Fire. He united all the tribes under one rule and became the first Fire Lord."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakoda considered this. "So, following this legend, all of his descendants would have the blood of a spirit in their veins."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Exactly," Zuko said. "But, it's just a story."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakoda glanced at the ring of dried blood holding them in and then back at Zuko. He raised a skeptical brow. "That right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko blushed. "I don't know why that worked," he insisted. Zuko didn't want to think too much about it. He didn't want to consider the implications. Zuko knew Uncle Iroh wouldn't have been surprised by his avoidance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was taught to believe that the spirits honor sacrifice. Maybe it worked because you were willing to spill your blood to protect us," Hakoda suggested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," Zuko said with a sigh of relief. "That must be what it was."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's a nice story though," Hakoda said. "You must have enjoyed hearing it growing up."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko stared at Hakoda in confusion. He tried to discern if the man was mocking him or testing him. Zuko wished he knew the right response, but he never did. He knew Azula would have known just what to say to earn the Chief's trust and respect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What little kid wouldn't like to hear that they're descended from legendary heroes and great spirits?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko shook his head. "It wasn't like that," he whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakoda paused. "What was it like?" Hakoda was trying to sound casual, but Zuko could hear something under his voice. There was a weight to Hakoda's question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko met Hakoda's gaze. "What do you mean?" Zuko tried not to sound as nervous as he felt. It didn't work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I've been fighting the Fire Lord's armies for a long time. The Fire Nation raids on my village started before I was even born. For all the blood I've spilled and people I've lost fighting your family, I know very little about it. You grew up with them. Can you blame me for being curious?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko couldn't. "What do you want to know?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well," Hakoda spoke with slow deliberation. "I suppose the thing that most intrigues me is whether or not it's true that the Fire Lord burned his own son."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko felt like his throat was closing up and his heart was on the verge of bursting. They were just feelings, neither of them accurate, but they still hurt. They always did. "Yeah, that's true."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a long stretched-out silence. Zuko saw Sokka roll over in his sleep. His arm was flung wide, leaving his chest and face open and vulnerable. He looked like someone who wasn't used to fearing the people around him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko realized that Hakoda had followed his gaze. Zuko reddened and dropped his eyes. "There's not much my father isn't capable of."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That shouldn't surprise me, considering what he's done to the rest of the world. I admit though, it does a bit. It's hard to imagine."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko stared at the flickering flames, reaching up to consume the air around them. Fire didn't care what it used for fuel. Fire didn't know the difference between wood and flesh. It just burned. Zuko was silent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How old were you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko was already unbalanced by the conversation, but that question pushed him further off kilter. He wouldn't have been surprised if Hakoda asked what happened, but such a specific and irrelevant detail as his age was confusing. "Thirteen."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakoda flinched. "That's how old Sokka was when I left to fight in the war. He wanted to come with me. I felt so guilty to be leaving them…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko didn't know how to respond to that. He couldn't understand what Sokka's age when Hakoda left had to do with anything. Zuko decided to just keep quiet and hope the conversation died a natural death. He had no such luck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What about your mother?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko shuddered with his full body. "She's gone. I don't want to talk about her." Zuko didn't know if he had the right to put up that boundary, but Hakoda was at war with Zuko's father, not his mother, so he hoped Hakoda would choose to pursue more useful information.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course. I'm sorry."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko blinked. He stared at Hakoda in confusion, wondering why he was apologising. "That's… alright?" Zuko guessed at the correct response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakoda bit his lip, like he was considering something. Zuko prepared to grab his knife and defend himself if he had to. In Zuko's experience, when people were considering things about him it was usually what to do with him. The answer was seldom good and often to harm him in some way. Of course, if he fought Hakoda he'd be fighting the entire group when the noise woke them. Escape wasn't an option with the bones blocking the way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I didn't get along with my father," Hakoda interrupted Zuko's planning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh?" The statement felt so random. It shocked a confused response from Zuko.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He was a drunk," Hakoda said. "He was not a kind man. I'm sure his cruelty wouldn't hold a candle to your father's, but I hope you know… No child deserves to be burned, Zuko. It doesn't matter what you did to upset him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't know what I did," Zuko interrupted with a scowl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It doesn't matter," Hakoda reiterated. "You didn't deserve that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko felt embarrassed. Rising in his chest was anger, red and hot. He didn't know why Hakoda was saying those things. He didn't know what game the man was playing. Zuko was sick of being played with though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you care? I'm your enemy," Zuko snapped. "Why does it matter what happened to me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakoda raised a brow. "I thought we were on the same side now?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko cringed. "We are. I just meant, well we weren't then, and I thought you were trying to get useful information about the Fire Lord. Why are you telling me these things? You don't have to trick me into telling you things. I'm already cooperating."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko felt the rage boiling under his skin. He was so sick of being manipulated. "You don't know anything about me. You don't know what I deserve," he hissed. He kept his volume low but his intensity high.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakoda nodded. He didn't look angry. He didn't look like he was going to beat Zuko for his insubordinate disrespect. Zuko might almost have said the man looked sad, but he knew that couldn't be correct. "You're right. I don't know you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wind blew through the wall of bones, sending the clattering sound into Zuko's ears. He shivered. He was trapped. There was no way out. He tried to remember the sound of Uncle Iroh's voice, telling him not to give in to the despair. All he could hear were the bones and the fire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Zuko."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko blinked. He met Hakoda's gaze. "What," he snarled. "What more do you want from me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think you should try to get some sleep," Hakoda suggested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko scoffed. "Why don't you," he retorted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakoda considered this. "Alright, I'll make you a deal. We'll split the rest of the watch. I'll go to sleep, and you wake me up a few hours before sunrise. Then you can get some sleep."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko gave Hakoda a suspicious look. "Does this mean you trust me now?" Zuko knew asking if he was trusted just made him look less trustworthy, but he needed to know. Zuko was sick of guessing where he stood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakoda wore a small amused smile. "I think I do. You aren't very good at hiding the way you're feeling. If you wanted to kill me in my sleep, you would have let it slip by now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko felt like he should be offended. However, he couldn't deny that Hakoda made sense. Zuko chuckled to himself. "Azula always said I was too easy to read."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There's nothing wrong with that. It means you're inclined to be honest. I appreciate that in a man." Hakoda got to his feet and stretched. "Goodnight, Prince Zuko."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-" Zuko cut himself off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is it," Hakoda asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not so sure that I even am a prince anymore. You should just call me Zuko."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Goodnight, Zuko." Hakoda went over to the sleeping pile on Appa and laid down close to his kids.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko stood up and walked over to the spot where Hakoda had been sitting. He sat down to face the bones. Even with the fire right in front of him, Zuko felt a chill. The skull stared at him, swaying in the wind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko linked his breathing to the campfire, watching it grow and shrink with every inhale and exhale. The bones were so still. Zuko almost wondered if the spirit might be sleeping. He shook his head at his own ridiculousness. He knew spirits didn't sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko could hear Azula mocking him in his head, calling him a fool. He shook his head again to dispel her voice. He froze halfway through the motion. The bones on the wall were shifting, changing position.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko stood up. Vertebrae were linking up to make a spine. Finger bones clicked together to make a hand. Scattered pieces formed under the skull to make a full skeleton. It stepped forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko took a step back. His mouth went dry. His heart started beating faster. He looked towards the pile of sleeping bodies and wondered if he should wake them up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The skeleton lifted its hand and waved at Zuko. Zuko scowled. It took another step forward. Zuko looked at the line of blood that encircled them. It occurred to him that he had no proof the border was effective. He pulled his knife out of his pocket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The skeleton took another step forward, and another. It stopped in front of the line of dried blood. It waved at him again. Zuko stood still. He stared at the monster, unsure what to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The skeleton was looking at him, which was impossible, because it didn't have eyes. All the same, it was looking at him. Zuko's heart started beating faster and faster. He tried to take another step back, but the edge of the fountain was in his way. He lost his balance and fell backwards, dropping his knife and hitting his head against the fountain as he landed in the basin with a loud splash.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko yelped in surprise and pain. The skeleton exploded into dust, flying back to the wall with almost instantaneous speed. Everyone in the group woke up. People were jumping to their feet and assuming bending stances or grabbing weapons.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What happened," Sokka demanded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko grabbed the edge of the fountain and pulled himself up and out of the water. He felt ridiculous. He was soaking wet and red in the face. "The spirit startled me. I… fell in the fountain."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katara dropped her stance and snorted in amusement. "Nice job, Zuko."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you okay," Aang asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm fine," Zuko said as he dripped onto the floor. His head ached, but that was nothing new.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're bleeding," Sokka said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suki tapped the back of her head. "It looks painful."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katara rolled her eyes and walked up to him. "Turn around. Let me see."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko sighed and did as ordered. There was a cool sensation on the back of his head, and then the ache disappeared. He turned back around. "Thank you," he mumbled, still embarrassed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It was just a flesh wound. You need to be more careful. I wouldn't have been able to help if you'd cracked your skull open."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko flinched. "Good to know."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Duke tapped him on the arm. Zuko looked down at him. "You dropped this," he said as he held out Zuko's knife.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, thanks." Zuko took the knife.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So," Aang was giving him a weary look. "What exactly happened?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko felt himself getting even redder. He felt so ridiculous. Everyone was looking at him. He was soaking wet. What he'd seen felt too illogical to say out loud, and they'd want to know why he hadn't woken them up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well," Katara demanded. "Catmouse got your tongue?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It was…" Zuko rubbed the back of his head, even though it didn't hurt anymore. "I think it was testing the boundary. It was watching me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakoda looked towards the wall, and the sky outside they didn't have access to. "The sun is about to come up. You were supposed to wake me for shift change." His voice wasn't reproachful; it was calm and matter-of-fact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry," Zuko said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You should try to get some sleep," Suki said. "I can take the watch."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm fine."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't look fine," Teo said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I am!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey!" Katara got in his space. "Don't snap at him! Do you think just because you have some fancy magic blood, that you're better than the rest of us?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?! No! I never said that!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Calm down, Katara," Toph said. "Don't lose your head just because you missed the last hour of your beauty sleep."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katara scowled. "Whatever. We don't have time for this. We need to figure out how we're going to get out of here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko shivered. The cold from the water was seeping into his skin. "You should probably change your clothes," Suki suggested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko gestured to their limited space. "Where?" He closed his eyes and pressed his fingers together, releasing heat from his inner fire out through his pores. Steam rose off of him up into the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Zuko opened his eyes Aang looked excited. "That's so cool! When are you going to teach me that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh… I wasn't planning on it. It's not a real bending move. But I'll show you during our next lesson, I guess."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks S-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't start," Zuko growled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I'm going back to sleep," Sokka said. "It's too early for my brain to function at maximum capacity."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not that it ever does," Toph teased. Her tone was light and playful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll take over the watch," Hakoda said. He leveled his gaze at Zuko. "Get some sleep."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm-" Zuko saw the determination in the man's eyes. "Fine," Zuko hissed. He yanked out his bedroll and unfurled it. He laid down and realized he was more tired than he had thought. He was asleep in minutes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko didn't often have pleasant dreams. The dream he had as the sun began to climb the sky was no exception. He was standing before his father, just like he had on the day of Black Sun. This time, when Zuko tried to redirect the lightning, something went wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lightning pooled in the sea of chi in his stomach, just as Uncle had said it should. It didn't flow back out though. The energy kept building and building, roasting him from the inside. His organs started to cook. His father started to laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're going to burn, Zuko. You're pathetic."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko tried to release the lightning, but it wouldn't leave him. He was in so much pain. He opened his mouth, and smoke drifted out. Blood dripped from his ears. He started to cry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're just like her. You even sound like her. You're going to die the way she did."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You said th-that she might-t st-till be alive," he croaked out through the smoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A voice spoke up from behind him. "Oh Zuzu, you'll believe anything, won't you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko turned to face her. "Help me, please."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I bet you even believe that the Avatar and his friends care about you. You're just a means to an end for them. Surely, you realize that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Azula, PLEASE-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh alright," she snapped. "You take the fun out of everything." She filled her hands with blue flame. "Goodnight, Zuko."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Zuko. Zuko! ZUKO!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko swiped his arm through the air, trying to block the fire. There wasn't any fire. When he opened his eyes all he saw was Sokka. Sokka was kneeling next to him. The sun was up, its rays shining on them through the gaps in-between the bones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why wouldn't I be okay?" Zuko sat up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You were…" Sokka rubbed the back of his neck, looking embarrassed. "You were crying, in your sleep."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko turned crimson. He glanced behind Sokka and saw several people looking at them. His red hue deepened. "I was not. You heard wrong."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka shrugged and put up his hands in surrender. "Okay, whatever. Aang is going back into the Spirit World, by the way."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko glanced at where Aang was whispering with Katara. "Oh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're all out of ideas. Aang thinks one of the spirits in the Spirit World might know something that can help us. So… I guess we'll see what happens."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aang and Katara hugged. He adopted a meditation pose, and she sat next to him. He closed his eyes, and then his tattoos began to glow blue. Katara kept her eyes on him, ready to do whatever it took to protect him. "Huh."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Weird, right? I don't think I'll ever get used to it. Umm… Sorry for waking you up. I guess you can go back to sleep if you want."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko shook his head. "I'm already awake."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right. Do you… want to talk about it?" The look on Sokka's face made it clear that the answer he wanted was no. That was the answer Zuko would have given regardless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There's nothing to talk about," Zuko said in a frustrated tone. "I was just sleeping."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka shrugged. He stood up and went back over to his girlfriend. They whispered in each other's ears and giggled. Zuko would have assumed they were gossiping about him if not for the fact that the tips of Sokka's ears kept turning red. Zuko found himself thinking about Mai.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko looked down at the ground. He took a deep breath and then let it out. The odds that Mai was still alive were low, and if she was, there was no way her current existence could be described as pleasant. Zuko wondered why she did it. He considered that he might have gotten through to her, or that maybe she was just sick of listening to Azula.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A body plopped down on the ground next to him, startling him. "What are you thinking about, Sparky?" Zuko glanced at Toph. She lifted a foot onto the opposite knee and began picking between her toes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nothing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It doesn't sound like nothing." She scraped some dirt out from under the nail of her big toe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your heart is all du-duh, du-duh, du-duh, du-d-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks," Zuko interrupted. "I get the picture. How do you know what my heart sounds like?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can feel it with my earthbending. Is it about your nightmare?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wasn't having a nightmare." Zuko mulled over her words. "You can what now?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can feel your heart. That's how I knew you were telling the truth when you first showed up here." She flicked some dirt out of the circle of safety. "Duh."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh." Zuko had never heard of earthbending being used in such a way before. Then again, the last year had held a lot of surprises for him. "I guess telling the truth about that assassin wasn't so stupid after all."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, that was really stupid. You shouldn't have even brought him up. But, it all worked out."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did it?" Zuko started to gesture at their surroundings, remembered she couldn't see him and then dropped his hand. "From where I'm sitting things look pretty bleak."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Things look the same as they always do to me," Toph said. She elbowed him in his ribs, but not with much force.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right," Zuko said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you wishing you'd stayed with the Fire Nation?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone but Katara and Aang, the later of whom couldn't hear him, looked over at him. Hakoda and Haru had been discussing something. Teo and the Duke had been playing some sort of game with tiles. Now all of them, and the two lovebirds, were staring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko scowled and looked down at the ground. "I don't. I made my choice. I did the right thing. It doesn't matter what the consequences are."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, it matters a little bit," Toph said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko shrugged. "The odds were never great that I'd live to see the end of the war." He released a huff of air, blowing his bangs out of his good eye. "I would have bet on you guys though."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Has anyone ever told you that you're kind of depressing?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko sighed. He pinched the top of his nose where it met his sinus canal. "Why are you talking to me? What do you want?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Honestly? I was trying to be friendly, because it seems like all of this spirit stuff is getting to you. But if you're going to be a jerk about it then forget it." Toph got to her feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt an urge to stop her, to apologise, offer up an explanation and thank her for her kindness. She was the first person to believe in him. She had reached out to him and even forgiven him when he burned her with his carelessness. He kept silent. She joined Teo and the Duke's game.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Out of the corner of his right eye Zuko saw Sokka and Suki staring at him. Zuko pulled his knees up to his chest and frowned at the ground. The bones were clicking and clacking, louder and louder. Zuko felt the urge to stand up and vent all of his frustrations at the cruel spirit. It would kill him, but a tiny voice in the back of his mind said that it would be worth it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The minutes stretched on and on. Zuko looked at the beams of light filtering through the bones. He stared at them, waiting for something, anything, to happen. He clenched his hands into fists. Anxiety and rage were building inside him, getting hotter and hotter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Zuko."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko looked up. Suki was standing over him, dressed in blue. It wasn't her color. "Yes?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Calm down."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I didn't even say anything!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There's smoke coming out of your nose. Chill out, or I'm going to dump a bucket of water over your head." Sokka snickered from where he stood a short distance behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How can you stand it?! That thing has us trapped here. It's watching us, taunting us! How can you just sit there flirting with your boyfriend while it waits to kill us! It's going to rip our bones out, and there's nothing we can do about it!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suki put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow. "Feel better now that it's out of your system?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko dropped his forehead onto his knees and sighed. "No… a little."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She prodded his ankle with her foot. "Wallowing in your misery won't help. That thing wants to take your life. Are you really just going to let it have your peace of mind?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko looked up and met her eyes. "You, better than anyone, know that it isn't that simple. We're powerless. You could rip most of the people on this platform apart with your bare hands. I could reduce this place to ash. Yet, for all the power that lives in our hands, we can't even try to use it to free ourselves."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suki squatted down so that she was balancing on the balls of her feet. "I got out."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Someone rescued you. No one is coming for us. We're trapped, and we're going to die here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suki blew a stray hair out of her eyes. Her hands rested on her knees. They looked so light. Looking at them revealed no sign of what they could do. "You're still listening to her. She isn't even here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She always is. She's laughing at me, at both of us. She killed my girlfriend, and she's going to wipe out the Earth Kingdom. There's nothing either of us can do to stop it. We'll be boneless sacks of blood. That is, unless one of you gets the idea to try to sacrifice me to that thing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shut up, Zuko." Katara didn't even take her eyes away from Aang when she snapped at him. "No one is going to sacrifice you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"In the story that Roku told Aang, the spirit didn't leave until the prince died. I know you're all thinking about-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No," Katara interrupted. "No one is thinking about that. I know you haven't been not evil for very long yet, so allow me to educate you on one of the first rules of being good. We don't sacrifice people."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't even like me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katara looked up at last, but only for a second. "I don't like you at all," she agreed. "In fact, I actively dislike you. But I would never, EVER, sacrifice another person's life to save my own. If I were willing to do that, then I wouldn't be any better than your father."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko turned away from Katara and Suki. He couldn't bear to look at either of them. He heard Suki sigh and walk away after a few seconds. He tasted the smoke on his tongue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The time continued to stretch on and on. Zuko was ready to start yanking out his hair. Azula was laughing at him. He could hear her, as loud as anything. He longed for silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At last, Aang returned. He wasn't alone. "Everyone hide your faces!" Aang's shout was loud and desperate, so of course Zuko didn't obey it. Zuko turned around to see what was happening. Aang was back from the Spirit World, and he had been followed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A huge spirit was crawling out of a shadow on the floor. It looked like a giant centipede. Its face was identical to Zuko's old Blue Spirit mask. Zuko remembered the play the mask was from. He remembered how it had ended. "Koh, the face stealer," Zuko whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blue face turned to him. "My, my, Avatar Aang. You've brought your own blood to the offering table for me. I am honored."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Zuko. Keep your face still," Aang whispered, his own face blank and expressionless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko stared at the creature in front of him. It didn't look anything like any of the portrayals Zuko had seen onstage. The creature's face shifted. The face that emerged was as pale as moonlight, with ivory tusks and blood red eyes. Zuko's features twisted in fear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Koh moved closer, and Zuko flinched. "It seems your face has already been claimed. Someone took half. There isn't anything I can do with half a face. Well, two thirds? Three fifths? All the same, there's nothing I can do with it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Koh backed away. Almost the entire group had their faces hidden in their hands. Katara was holding the Duke so that his face was pressed against her body while her hands covered her own face. Aang was the only person other than Zuko not covering his face, but his features were calm and gave nothing away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko felt self-loathing twist in his gut. While he was relieved not to fall victim to Koh, the fact that Koh didn't deem his face worth taking hurt in a way difficult to quantify. Koh turned to the wall of bones. He opened a mouth full of thick hard teeth. Zuko was tempted to look away, but he didn't. He wanted to see.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cousin, cousin, what is this? There's plenty for us both." Underneath the painful shrillness of the voice, Zuko made out a hint of fear. He felt a grotesque satisfaction at that. "You can have their faces. I just want the bones."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There is no animosity between us cousin," Koh agreed. "But the Avatar and I have come to an agreement. You understand."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Kosshi Spirit shrieked when Koh closed his mouth on the first bones. Zuko saw the skull it used to speak with crack and splinter into shards. It took a long time for Koh to eat all of the bones. Zuko watched the whole thing. He could hear Azula laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the task was done, there was nothing left, not even dust. Koh had been thorough. Koh turned back around to face them. He was wearing a woman's face. Koh stared at Aang, but Aang didn't react.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No smiles for your savior?" Koh walked around their group, circling like a tigershark watching its prey. "Not even a thank you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Great Spirit," Aang said. "We appreciate your assistance."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Koh looked at Zuko again. "Why would anyone mar such a perfectly serviceable face? It's a shame. It would have been perfect for my collection."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry to disappoint you," Zuko said, making sure his tone conveyed just how sorry he wasn't. Curiosity compelled him. "I always thought the Blue Spirit was just a character in a play. He was real, wasn't he? Was the whole story true?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Koh issued a dark chuckle. "Humans always twist their retellings, but the bones," He shifted his face back into whatever creature had been able to devour the Kosshi Spirit. "The bones are real." He shifted into the Blue Spirit's face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko smiled at Koh, just because he could. Koh wasn't able to do anything about it. "I used to have that face too. I threw it away."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I would never throw away a face, not unless I was getting something in return." Koh surveyed the platform. "It seems the Avatar was too quick and his friends, save one, too wise. I might as well just go home."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks for stopping by."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Koh laughed, dark and malicious. He moved into a shadow. Zuko could still see him, but his feet had disappeared into the pool of darkness. He was still in the physical world, but he was standing in the Spirit World. His feet weren't on the ground. Realization hit Zuko, and then panic, both a second too late.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toph's earthbending could sense that Koh was no longer standing on the platform, but not that most of him was still in the physical plane. She sighed with relief, thinking herself safe. She lowered her hands, revealing an expression of obvious happiness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Toph!" Terror gripped Zuko's heart. Koh was already racing towards her. Zuko didn't have time to think, not that he ever thought before acting anyway. Zuko threw himself at her, tackling her to the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Koh stood over them. Toph buried her face in Zuko's chest. He wasn't an Earthbender, but he could feel her heart racing. She was cursing herself into the fabric of his clothes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're too late, Your Highness," Koh whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko sat up and held Toph tight against himself, hiding her face in his chest. "You can't see her face. You have to be able to see her face. It doesn't count if you don't see it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I already did."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aang approached them, somehow still keeping his face still. Zuko was impressed; he'd lost all control over his features himself. "Koh," Aang said. "Please, you don't need to hurt her."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course I don't need to. I want to. The allure of possible new faces is the only reason I agreed to help you. You must have realized this." Even as Koh spoke to Aang, he kept his eyes on Zuko and Toph. "She's mine."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Take me instead," Zuko demanded. "You can have my face!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It would be mine a dozen times over if it were up for the taking, but it's broken. I wouldn't be able to do anything with it even if I could get it off. I'll take the girl."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katara was crying into her hands. Sokka tried to look up, but Hakoda somehow knew he would and grabbed his son's face from behind. Hakoda revealed his own calm, still features as he used his hands to cover his son's face. Zuko shivered. Hakoda's actions were familiar and yet so strange.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can have me," Zuko said. "You can kill me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toph started to sit up, as if to reveal her face. "Wait, no," she said. Zuko held her closer to his chest, keeping her face concealed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your life has no value to me, boy. I have no interest in blood that stinks of sunlight."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please, please, I'll give you anything," Zuko begged. Toph struggled against him, but he refused to let her go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Anything is a big word. What if I ask for something you need?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whatever you want," Zuko insisted. "It's yours; you can take it. Please."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There is something that interests me," Koh admitted. He began to circle them. "It's not something I can just take, like a face. It has to be offered to me, like you're doing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine, fine. If you release your claim on Toph and promise to leave without hurting anyone else then you can have it. It's yours, whatever it is."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toph tried to push against him. "Zuko, don't."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko held Toph tighter, forcing her to keep hiding her face. He found himself thinking about his sister. He'd loved Azula once. Zuko's mother used to tell him it was his job to protect her. He couldn't protect Azula from what she had become, but he could save this child from suffocating to death in front of the people who loved her while they looked on, powerless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Take what you want. I'm not afraid of you." An odd realization struck Zuko. He realized his statement was true.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As last words go, they aren't the worst I've ever heard." Koh ran at him. Zuko flinched, hunching his body over Toph to protect her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seconds passed. Zuko looked up. Koh was gone. He looked around the platform. Everyone was still hiding their faces, except for Hakoda, who was hiding Sokka's.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aang's face twisted in confusion. "He's gone."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toph broke free of Zuko's grasp. Her face was covered in tears and snot. She punched him in the shoulder, hard. "What's wrong with you?! That thing could have killed you!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone lifted their faces from their hands. They all turned to look at Zuko. Toph got to her feet. She slammed her foot down, shaking the platform. "How could you just offer yourself up to that thing?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katara got to her feet and walked over to them. Her face was still wet. "Are you okay, Zuko?" Her voice was soft. There was no trace of anger or resentment in her words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko opened his mouth to answer, but no sound came out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong, why isn't he saying anything," Toph demanded. "Zuko?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko tried to clear his throat. He put a hand on his neck and coughed. He felt the cough, but he didn't hear it. He put his other hand on his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Zuko," Katara whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He can't answer," Hakoda said. They all turned to look at the chief. "That spirit took his voice."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko tried to speak up, to contest that statement. He couldn't. No one else seemed to want to be the next one to speak. They all grew quiet and somber at the realization of what had happened. There was silence.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Warnings: discussions of child abuse, grotesque imagery and ableist statements.</p><p>So, that was silence! Vent your rage and distress below. You can also hit me up on Tumblr (electronswrites) and let me know just how much you don't appreciate that ending. :)</p><p>Now I'm going to start writing Nightmares and Daydreams! I trust you all have confidence in my ability to create a good nightmare?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Shoulder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Katara struggles with a heavy weight.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ask and ye shall receive! Several people commented that they wanted this story to continue. So continue it shall! Silence is back!</p>
<p>I've been working on Nightmares and Daydreams, but I am determined not to start posting until it is done. I'm a little more than 1/4 through it. It hadn't been forgotten! I'm working on that story and this one at the same time. When I get stuck on one I switch to the other. Cheat code for writer's block.</p>
<p>Alright, enough blabbering. Enjoy the story!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>No one wanted to be the first to speak, so Katara took on the burden. "Maybe I can heal you," she offered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko looked at her. His face was unreadable, and there was no way for him to tell her what he was thinking. She felt a pang of grief in her heart. She stepped forward, pulling water out of the air as she did so. She gave him a questioning look, and he nodded in return.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She put her hands on his neck. His muscles were tense. She looked for the flaw that she could mend, an injury she could heal, but there was none. There was nothing wrong with him in the physical sense. "I'm sorry."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He took a step back from her. He refused to meet her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"This is all my fault," Toph said. "I'm so stupid!" Her face was wracked with grief.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko opened his mouth to say something. Then he closed it, because he couldn't say anything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It wasn't your fault," Aang said. Katara could hear the unsaid self-recrimination under his words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I looked up!" Toph rubbed her reddening eyes. "I thought he was gone because I couldn't feel him with my earth sense!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Anyone could have made that mistake," Teo said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But I'm the one who did!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"There's no sense in blaming yourself," Hakoda said. "What's done is done. You did the best you could with the information you had."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh!" Aang got an excited look on his face. "I know!" He raised his hands and started moving his fingers in some sort of complicated pattern. "Zuko, I could teach you sign language! The monks taught me when I was a kid."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko scowled at Aang. Katara wasn't sure what the scowl was meant to communicate, since he scowled at most things.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It'll be fun! I'll be learning from you, and you'll be learning from me! Monk Gyatso always said the best teachers also learn from their students." Aang grinned at Zuko.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko once again started to say something and then shut his mouth when he remembered he couldn't. Katara wondered how long it would take for him to break the habit. She wondered if he ever would. Zuko put on that multi-purpose scowl again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So, can we get out of here," Suki asked. "I know the Kosshi Spirit is gone, but I don't want to spend another night here. I don't even want to spend another minute here, to be honest."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Where can we go," Haru asked. "There's too many of us for Appa to carry us far, and that airship is too noticeable if we fly past anywhere where people might be."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hmmm." Sokka grabbed his bag and started rifling through it for one of his maps. "There must be a nearby island without too many people. Appa can swim a larger distance than he can fly. He's buoyant for such a big guy."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aang pet the bison. "Don't listen to him, Appa. You're the perfect size."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka pulled out a map. "Okay, so…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko, once again, opened his mouth like he was going to say something. He snapped his mouth shut. He ground his teeth in anger. Katara felt another painful pang in her heart. Zuko snapped his fingers at Sokka.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka looked up. "What?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko pointed to the map and made a clear hand-it-over gesture.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, I guess you'd know this area better than any of us." Sokka handed him the map. Zuko pointed to an island not too far from where they were. Sokka read out the name. "Ember Island, is it abandoned?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko shook his head. He opened his mouth, closed it again and then started to rub his sinus canal like he was shooing away a rising migraine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, Zuko is from here," Suki said. "If he thinks that island is a good place to hide out then I'm sure he's right."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright!" Aang grinned at everyone. If Katara hadn't known him as well as she did, she would have thought he was unaffected by what had just transpired. She knew that wasn't the case. He was putting on a brave face for all of them. It broke her heart a little.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There wasn't room for all of them and all of the supplies on Appa, so a lot of food had to be left behind. Sokka ended up on Appa's neck, driving, and the rest of them were squished together on the saddle. Katara had Toph's elbow resting in her gut, but she wasn't going to complain. Aang didn't seem to see the limited range of motion as a good reason not to start sign language lessons right away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We should start with the words we'll use the most in firebending lessons! This is fire." Aang's fingers moved at an impossible speed as he signed along to his fast voice. Katara couldn't tell where one word ended and the next began. "This is hand. This-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Um, Aang," Suki interrupted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What's up?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry. It's just, I was trying to follow along, and you're going a bit too fast for me. Could you maybe sign a bit slower?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara glanced at Zuko. He was staring at Aang's hands with a downright defeated expression on his face. She bit her lip.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh! Sure!" Aang started to sign slower.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara had an easier time following along after that, but she kept falling behind because she was trying to look at Zuko between words. His face was twisted in concentration. He copied the signs Aang made, and every so often Aang would reach out and move his hands to make a correction. Zuko looked aggravated each time that happened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sun started to go down just as the shore of Ember Island became visible. Zuko crawled up to Appa's neck to point in the direction he wanted Sokka to lead him. Katara watched a deserted shoreline get closer and closer. From the looks of it, they were approaching a private beach. One grand house was the lone visible structure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a dock but no boats. There was no light coming from the house. It didn't look like anybody was around, but there was no way to be sure. Appa swam up to the dock. Haru and Hakoda lifted out Teo's chair. Katara gave Toph her arm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What if there are people in that house," Suki asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko shook his head, but he was incapable of elaborating. They all followed him. Teo's chair couldn't maneuver through the wet sand, so Hakoda carried him. Sokka and Suki picked up the chair. They all followed Zuko to the front door of the house.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara realized that the house had to be abandoned. The front door was hanging off of one hinge. There were spiderfly webs and dust all over the porch. She wondered how Zuko had known this house would be abandoned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara looked back at the private beach. She considered who might be privileged enough to own such a paradise and let it go to seed. They entered the hall. Zuko produced a flame in his hand so everyone could watch where they stepped. There was shattered pottery in a pile on the floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"This is your family's house, isn't it," Katara asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko's flame flickered as he flinched. He nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hang on," Haru said. "We're hiding from the Firelord in his own house? Isn't that kind of stupid?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It doesn't look like anybody has been here in years," Suki said. "I doubt they'd let the place be in such disrepair if the Royal Family was going to show up."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"This is probably the last place the Fire Nation would think to look for us," Hakoda said in a thoughtful voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Does this mean we get to sleep on actual beds," Sokka asked. "I could do with a little luxury, to be honest."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"This house is huge," Katara said. "How many rooms does it have?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko held up the hand not holding the flame. He had all five fingers extended. He closed his hand into a fist and then extended just his pointer finger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Six," Katara asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko nodded. He gestured for them to follow him upstairs. There were three doors and another staircase on the second floor. He pointed up the staircase and held up three fingers. Three rooms on each floor, that was easy enough to understand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Which room was Azula's," Suki asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko seemed startled by the question, but he pointed to the door on the far right.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Great, I'm going to trash any of her stuff that she left behind. Also, I'm getting my gross peasant sweat all over her fine royal sheets. She grabbed Sokka's hand and started down the hall. "We're sharing a room."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara wrinkled her nose in disgust. She did not want to think about her brother's sex life or even the idea of him having one. Katara glanced at her father. He didn't react to the scene that had unfolded before him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko went into the room next to Azula's. Katara got the impression that he wasn't coming back out and they would need to figure out the rest of the sleeping arrangements among themselves. Katara knew Toph couldn't see on the wooden floor and doubted she'd want to be on the highest level.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Toph and I will take that room on the left," Katara said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll bunk with the Duke," Teo said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I guess that puts you and me together," Haru said to Aang.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aang grinned in response.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara led Toph into their room. She felt nervous as she opened the door. She wondered if the room had belonged to the Firelord. She didn't feel the same way Suki did. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep on a bed the Firelord had used.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara was surprised by what she saw. At first she assumed the room must have been Zuko's, but if that were the case why hadn't he claimed it? There were swords mounted on the wall. There was a longbow as well, which wasn't something Katara had reason to think Zuko knew how to use. There were scrolls stacked on the dresser and nightstand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Katara? Why are we standing still?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I was just looking." Katara described the surroundings Toph couldn't see. "I wonder whose room this was." Katara went over to the closet. The clothes were of the proper cut for a teenager, but if Zuko's family hadn't been there in years then they would all have been too large for him at the time. Katara relayed this information to Toph as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Does Zuko have a brother?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No," Katara said. "I think that would have come up by now."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Did he have a brother?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara frowned. She wanted to believe that she would know if he had, but she'd had one civil conversation with him in their entire acquaintance. Maybe he had once been a younger brother. "We should try to get some sleep."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara beat as much dust off the sheets as she could. She and Toph got into bed. Katara stared at the ceiling and tried to sleep. Each time she closed her eyes she saw a grinning skull and heard a clicking clattering sound. Her eyes would shoot open and stay that way for a while.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At some point Toph started snoring. That didn't help. Katara sighed. She stood up, taking care to be as quiet and not disruptive as possible. Katara went downstairs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The living room looked like it had been ransacked, but not for anything of value. There were vases and small statues that looked more expensive than the combined value of everything Katara's family had ever possessed. There were also spots on the wall with less dust and discoloration that must have once held pictures. Katara saw a chest in the corner and knelt in front of it. She opened the chest and chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The chest was full of nautical oddities. Most of it was sea shells or rocks with interesting shapes. There was some driftwood and seaglass. Katara picked up a beautiful shell with a rainbow design on one side and an obsidian sheen on the other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You couldn't sleep either?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara looked over her shoulder at Haru. "No."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"This place feels haunted. Which, considering what we just saw, isn't a calming feeling."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I feel like something terrible happened here," Katara agreed. "It's so strange. Whoever had the room Toph and I are staying in left a bunch of stuff behind. Why'd they never come back for it?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Haru sat down on the floor. "Whoever had the room Aang and I are in really, really liked Pai Sho. Also poetry. Also tea."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Probably Zuko's uncle," Katara guessed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The one who isn't evil, right?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, I mean that's the only one I know of. I don't actually know much about his family." Katara sighed. She held up the shell. "This is pretty," she said just to change the subject.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Haru took it. He flipped it over a few times. Darkness. Color. Darkness. Color. Somehow the action made it look even more beautiful.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you think it's like, growing up with… monsters," Katara asked. "I can't even imagine it. I try to picture it in my head, and I just… draw a blank."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Haru nodded, still turning over the shell. "The daughter of the woman the Fire Nation appointed as mayor of our town used to come into my mother's shop. She was four years younger than me. Her nanny would take her on walks through the town, and they would come into the shop to buy snacks and stuff."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara shifted her position so she could give Haru her full attention without straining her neck. "Oh?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The nanny was Earth Kingdom, like us. The little girl, she used to be nice. She wasn't like the most amazing polite kid ever or anything. She was really spoiled, but not like, mean, you know?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sure," Katara said, thinking of Toph.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"My mom always warned me not to be friendly with her. She told me to be polite and deferential but never personal. I thought she just said that because the girl was Fire Nation. She was the enemy, so we were supposed to hate her."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That wasn't her only reason?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Haru stopped turning over the shell. "The nanny's son got sick. She stole something from the girl's room, some toy she never played with or something, to sell so she could buy medicine." Haru handed the shell back to Katara.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What did the Fire Nation do to her?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"They whipped her, in public. They dragged people out of the shops and houses to come watch. My mom and I were hiding in the basement, but they found us and made us watch too." Haru shuddered. "I saw the girl, watching. Her eyes were… empty."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Did you see her again after that?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"All the time. She came into the shop with her new nanny to buy snacks. This one was Earth Kingdom too. They'd laugh and joke together about fashion and cute animals, just like she had with her last nanny."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara shuddered. "What happened to the first woman? What happened to her son?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The woman was imprisoned. Her son died."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara put the shell back into the chest. She shut it. She leaned against the wood and stared up at the ceiling. "I hate them," she whispered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Haru shifted position so he could lean against the wall and stare up at the ceiling with her. "Do you think they tortured my dad," he said in a voice almost too quiet to hear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara flinched. "I don't think they'd do anything to him they didn't do to my dad." Katara tried not to wonder if they had tortured her dad. She knew he wouldn't have told them if that was the case.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you think they killed him?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Killing a war prisoner is-" Killing a war prisoner was dishonorable. So was killing a non-combatant kneeling on the floor of her own home. That hadn't saved Kya. "I don't know."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Haru didn't respond at first. The wind shook the broken front door. A gentle banging sound was the sole compliment to the distant roar of ocean waves. "It's too quiet," he said at last.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah. Want to go outside and throw rocks and ice at each other?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Haru pushed himself to his feet. "Yep." He held out his hand to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She let him pull her to her feet. They went into the courtyard behind the house. There was a fountain full of water and plenty of stone. "Do you think we'll wake people up," Katara asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Haru shrugged. "I hope not."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara took a deep breath. She pulled water out of the fountain and beckoned it to her. She let it coat her skin and extend her limbs. She felt her breathing ease. She hadn't realized how tight her chest was until it wasn't anymore.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Water is a beautiful element," Haru noted. He chucked a rock at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She trisected it with two blades of water. She tossed a plate of ice at him. He kicked a column of earth from the ground and shattered it. She felt calm and at ease as they fell into the ancient dance. The ocean and the mountain, taking pieces of each other, but never more than the other could bear to give.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At some point Katara yawned. It didn't prevent her from destroying the rock wall Haru had pulled from the ground.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Haru laughed. "I think you might be able to get some sleep now."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara released her water back into the fountain. "You're probably right," she said around another yawn. "Are you going to be okay?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I guess I have to be."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara was careful not to jostle Toph as she got back into bed. Toph had no such concerns when she kicked Katara in the thigh while stretching as she woke up a few hours later. Katara sighed. She'd gotten some sleep at least.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wake up, Sugar Queen."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm awake," Katara mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What's for breakfast?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Dunno, you gonna make something?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sure! How do you like the taste of random spices thrown into a bowl?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara got to her feet and headed downstairs. She hoped Haru was still sleeping. He deserved a rest. Katara found the dining room, a large lavish setting, and then the kitchen through a small door designed to be unnoticeable. It seemed rich people didn't like seeing where their food came from.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The kitchen was huge. There were appliances Katara has never even seen before and could only guess the purpose of. There was, of course, no food. She went back to where they had dropped their possessions the night before to retrieve some. Katara walked past a window facing the courtyard and stopped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sun was shining on Zuko and Aang as they sat in front of the fountain. Their fingers were dancing. They were both sweaty and shirtless from firebending practice. Aang was talking, but Zuko, of course, was not. Zuko watched Aang's fingers and responded as best he could with his own.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I didn't destroy all of it," Suki said from behind her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hm?" Katara turned around.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Azula had some expensive makeup I thought it would be a shame to destroy. Besides, she'd be more upset by a peasant wearing it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, I guess," Katara said. Her thoughts were elsewhere.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I destroyed her clothes. I didn't burn her books because that's sort of the fascist calling card. I trashed some old toys it didn't look like she ever played with anyway." Suki sighed. "It was kind of unsatisfying."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know how you can even stand to be in a room that was once hers." Katara shuddered at the thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suki nodded. "Did you sleep well last night?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara shrugged. "I was up with Haru."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah," Suki said through a yawn. "Sokka and I didn't get to sleep until late either."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Not like that," Katara hissed, mortified.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suki tilted her head. "Not like what?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We were just talking," Katara insisted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, that's what Sokka and I were doing too. What are you talking about?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara blushed. "Sorry. Nevermind."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suki smirked and then nudged Katara's shoulder with her shoulder. "I'm giving you a hard time. I know what you meant. We haven't done that yet. We just found each other again. We're taking our time to savor things."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh…" Katara found herself even more embarrassed. Still, she was curious despite herself. "But you slept in the same bed?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The room only has one." Suki smiled at Katara. "Your brother is a perfect gentleman."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Gah!" Katara made a gagging sound. "This conversation is too weird. He's my brother!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suki laughed. "Alright, sorry."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara bit her lip. "But uh… I wouldn't mind having you for a sister, just so you know."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suki kissed her cheek. "Thank you, Katara." She looked through the window. "How long have they been out there?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not sure," Katara said. "Zuko was getting Aang up at sunrise for firebending practice every morning, so probably a few hours?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suki nodded. "Excuse me." She walked away towards the entrance of the courtyard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara watched her walk up to Aang and Zuko. She faced Zuko and asked him something. He hesitated and then nodded. Aang looked thrilled as Suki sat down with them. Katara looked down at her own hands. Regardless of how much progress Zuko made with Aang's lessons, a language that no one else spoke would be useless to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Heavy footsteps came down the entry hall. "Katara! Are you awake? Dad and I caught breakfast!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara turned around and saw her brother and dad come into view with a string full of fish and a few small crabsharks. She laughed and grinned. "That's a feast!" She forgot about any lessons she might have been contemplating joining. She found three sharp knives in the kitchen and set to helping Sokka and Hakoda clean their haul.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Haru helped Teo downstairs when it was time to eat. Teo wasted no time in inquiring if there was anywhere he could sleep downstairs. "You don't want to bunk with me anymore," the Duke complained.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're an amazing roommate," Teo assured him while Katara started setting the table. "I just don't like depending on other people. I can get by fine with my chair, and if I'm downstairs I won't need to ask for anyone's help to get between floors."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We'll fix up the living room for you," Katara promised. We'll drag a bed down."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Can I stay in the living room too then," the Duke asked. "I don't want to be by myself."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I do," Haru said. "No offense Aang, but you snore." He frowned. "You guys weren't in the Firelord's room, were you?" His tone was equal parts nervous and suspicious.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't think so," Teo said. "It's full of old theatre scrolls and-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Teo was cut off by a shattering sound that made Katara's heart jump into her throat. Zuko had picked up the pile of plates Katara set down on the table and started distributing them while she was distracted by the conversation. The last one was on the ground in pieces. Katara looked at Zuko. His face was twisted in distress.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you alright, Zuko?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He opened his mouth to respond. He remembered that he couldn't. He walked away. The silent interaction was so quick a few people didn't even notice it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara wanted to go after him, but she didn't know what she could do. She could talk to him, but she wouldn't be able to understand any response he might have to offer. A conversation with a single speaker was just a lecture. Zuko didn't need a lecture.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hakoda made all the kids step back from the sharp shards and went to find a broom. Katara sighed as she went to collect the food. Their fun little feast didn't feel so cheerful anymore. She ladled out portions while her father swept. She noticed that each plate in the set had a different design. Many of them included a woman with long dark hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara picked up two plates. "You guys enjoy, okay?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're not going to eat with us," Haru asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm going to bring Zuko something to eat. I want to… talk to him. I'll see you later."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aang started to respond. "Do you want me-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, It's fine."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're not going to yell at him for breaking that plate, are you," Toph demanded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara wore an offended expression. "Why would I do that?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You haven't exactly made it a secret that you don't like him." Toph folded her arms over her chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Just enjoy your breakfast." Katara walked away with the plates.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She checked the courtyard first. She checked Zuko's room next. There was a closet full of clothing that would fit a young boy and lots of scrolls on the dresser, but no Zuko. She went to the third floor. The door on the far right was open.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko was sitting on the floor, leaning against the foot of the bed frame, reading a long scroll. Katara sat down across from him and set a plate down next to him. She held out a pair of chopsticks. "Eat something, please."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked up at her and scowled. He opened his mouth to say something. He shut his mouth, scowled again, put down his scroll and then snatched the chopsticks out of her hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They ate in silence for a little while. Katara looked around the room. There was art on the walls. There were detailed diagrams of firebending forms and posters for plays with names like "Love Amongst the Dragons" and "The Gift of the Golden Dragon" on them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey!" Katara was startled into her outburst by a realization. "That's the woman on the plates!" She pointed to the poster advertising "The Gift of the Golden Dragon" and the woman standing in front of the titular dragon. She was pale and had long black hair with golden flowers braided into it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara moved all the food remaining on her plate to one side to reveal the woman. She was deflecting a blast of fire. Katara pointed at the woman. "See?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko rolled his eyes. He opened his mouth and then, once again, shut it. Instead of getting used to the sight, Katara was finding it more tragic each time she witnessed it. Zuko set his plate down and stood up. At first Katara thought he was going to storm off, but instead he started rifling through the scrolls on the dresser. He returned with one and dropped it at Katara's feet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara picked up the scroll as Zuko sat down and resumed his meal. "The ancient tale of Kiza, the first Firebender, whose passion and strength earned her the blessings of the Queen of Dragons," Katara read. "Oh cool!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko frowned at her, but it wasn't a scowl. She examined his face, trying to fit a name to the emotion she saw. Hesitance was the best guess she had. He returned his attention to his food.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, um… Do you think I could join your sign language lessons with Aang?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The scowl made another appearance. He hesitated. Then he shrugged. Katara chose to interpret that as progress.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara held up the scroll. "Can I borrow this?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next expression was much easier to interpret. It was pained. He looked away and then shrugged again. It was different from the other shrugs. His shoulders hunched up to his ears.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Actually, nevermind." She set it down next to him. She looked around the room again. She thought about Azula, Zuko and an unknown teenager sharing the second floor. Iroh's room had been on the third floor. It made sense to have the kids on one floor and the adults on the other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"This room belonged to your parents."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko set his plate down and wrapped his arms around his knees. He stared at the wall. She didn't need more confirmation. "You told me that the Fire Nation took your mother away from you," Katara whispered. "What-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In his rush to get to his feet he kicked his plate away. It hit the foot of the dresser and cracked into three pieces. He snatched up his two scrolls and stormed away. Katara sighed and crawled over to the mess. She could make out the pattern, even with the pieces separated. The woman, Kiza apparently, was standing under the sun, arms stretched out and face tilted towards the light.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Katara went downstairs to get cleaning supplies Zuko had already dragged Aang off for more firebending training. Everyone else was finishing up their meals. Toph got to her feet and crossed her arms, sending a glare in Katara's general direction. "What did you do?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I was trying to be nice," Katara defended herself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, you suck at it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara bit back a retort about Toph's misplaced guilt causing her to lash out at other people. Hurting Toph was the last thing she wanted. Katara still remembered her terror when she realized Koh was going to take Toph from them. Grief had paralyzed her. Katara looked at Toph and felt an overwhelming urge to wrap her arms around the other girl and never, ever, let go.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey Toph," Haru said. "Do you want to practice sandbending? Which one of us do you think will master it first?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Toph scoffed. "Me, obviously."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Bold words." Haru wore an amused smile Toph couldn't see.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh you are on, Mustache!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Teo had some design he wanted to show Sokka, and Suki left with the Duke. Katara was relieved to find herself alone with her father. He was the one person she could dump all of her emotions on without feeling guilty about it later. He was her father, and she knew he didn't think of her as a burden. Listening to her feelings was part of his job.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Everything is different now," she began with. She didn't stop talking until she'd gotten it all out. She vented her terror over being so helpless back at the Western Air Temple, her confusion over how to handle talking to Zuko, her guilt over having her father back while Haru and Teo still didn't have theirs, her sense of disquiet being in the home of the enemy and everything else that was bothering her. He didn't interrupt once. When she was done he wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How do I make everything better," she asked him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You can't, and it isn't your responsibility to do so. I know you'll do the best you can, because you always do. It makes me so proud, as your father, to see how much you do for others. None the less Katara, my beautiful daughter, you can't fix everyone else's problems for them. You can help them, but they have to decide for themselves if they want to move forward or not."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara hugged Hakoda tight. "I feel so guilty. Everyone has lost so much, and I'm so happy to have you back. Doesn't that make me a terrible person?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He kissed the top of her head, still keeping her safe in his warm embrace. "All it makes you is a wonderful daughter."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She felt some of the tension slide off of her. She was still going to do her best, of course she was, but maybe she could accept that she didn't have to carry everyone else's burdens for them on her own all the time. She let herself feel the comfort of her father's embrace. She ignored the ghosts hiding in the piles of scrolls on dressers, in chests of memorabilia and on pantry shelves. She allowed herself to, for a moment at least, set down the burdens that were never hers to begin with.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! If you'd like to share your thoughts below it's always appreciated. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Arm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Haru is determined.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, the people have spoken. Almost every single person voted to let Haru curse. I'm disappointed in all of you. :P</p>
<p>Next chapter of Fight is done except for the editing and will be posted tomorrow.</p>
<p>Click on more notes for the trigger warning.</p>
<p>Enjoy the chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Haru waited with patience, like an Earthbender should. He practiced sandbending with Toph and pretended his thoughts weren't elsewhere. She was a lot better than he was, but she was also the Avatar's teacher and the inventor of metalbending, so Haru didn't let the fact bruise his ego. They were both wet and sandy by the time Katara came outside and yelled at them that lunch was ready. Haru was grateful his new skill allowed him to bend all of the gritty sand off his person. Toph was, of course, capable of doing the same, but she chose to remain dirty.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lunch was a social affair. There was lots of talking and laughing. Zuko couldn't do either of those things, but he did sit with them. Haru assumed that was a positive sign. After lunch ended and Toph dragged Aang away for earthbending practice, Haru cornered Zuko in the hall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I need to talk to you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko raised a skeptical brow. Haru had never realized before that an eyebrow could be sarcastic.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Please, it's important."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko made a clear lead-the-way gesture. Haru headed for the porch. Hakoda, Sokka, Katara and Suki had gone upstairs to take apart the bed they'd be bringing down for Teo, so Haru didn't expect to be interrupted. Zuko folded his arms against his chest and leaned against the wall, waiting. That was all he could do.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So, you know those floating prisons for Earthbenders?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Is that where all the Earthbenders that were with the invasion would have been taken?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How many are there?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko lifted his fist with his thumb up and index finger extended to make a tilted right angle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Is that one of those finger signs, because I don't know what it-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko scowled. He held up his right hand, all fingers extended, and then held up his other hand with three fingers extended.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Eight?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you know which one they would've been taken to?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko shrugged. He put one hand in his other hand and then separated them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know what that means." Haru cringed. "I'm sorry. I'm not trying to be rude."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko smacked his forehead with his palm. He gestured in one direction and then in another. He pointed to himself and then pointed east. He pointed to Haru and then pointed west.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The motions clicked together in Haru's head. "Oh! You're saying they wouldn't have all been put in the same prison!" Haru was proud of himself for figuring that out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko nodded. His expression made it clear he wasn't as impressed with Haru's deduction skills as Haru was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Haru considered the new information. "Is there a way to find out which prison they put my dad in?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko frowned. He looked at the ocean. Haru could tell that he was thinking. Haru waited, patient and silent. Haru was starting to feel anxious when he saw a light go off behind Zuko's eyes. Zuko nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Great, what do we need to do?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko shook his head and pointed at himself. He started to walk back inside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait, hang on." Haru grabbed Zuko's arm and pulled him back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko scowled at him and snatched his arm away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry, but listen. I'm going with you. He's my dad. Whatever the plan is, I have to be a part of it." Haru folded his arms over his chest to show Zuko how serious he was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko scowled again, but then he nodded. Haru forced himself not to grin about his victory. Zuko lifted his right hand up and formed a circle with his fingers and thumb. His left arm he held out straight across his chest. He lowered the circle of his right hand down until it was under his arm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Uhhh… What?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko's face twisted into an expression of annoyance. Zuko pointed up at the sky.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Haru looked up, shielding his eyes from the brightness of the sun. "The sky?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko shook his head. He stuck out his thumb and index fingers on each hand with his thumbs at the bottom of his hand and his index fingers pointing up. He had the ends of his thumbs a couple of inches apart and the sign positioned in front of the lower left section of his chest. He lifted the sign up, past his face and down to the lower right of his chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Uhhhh…" Haru scratched his head. He tried to think of what that action might represent, but his mind drew a blank. "I'm really sorry. I-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko smacked his forehead with his palm. He summoned a ball of fire and threw it up into the air. He pointed to where the fire had been as it died without fuel. He gave Haru a look that Haru knew meant he was an idiot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It all clicked at once. "The sun! Oh, obviously. That first sign was the sun going down. Sunset! Meet at sunset!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko rolled his eyes and turned around to go back inside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you," Haru called after him. He didn't get a response, but that was fine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Haru joined in on Toph and Aang's training for a little bit. Toph set him the task of making the ground drop out from beneath Aang's feet at random intervals. Haru was pretty sure that was for Toph's amusement as much as Aang's education. "See with your feet, Twinkle Toes!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, Sifu," Aang called from the bottom of a pit Haru had created. He started to use airbending to propel himself back out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Toph slid her foot and made a slab of earth slide out of the ground and block the opening of the hole. "Ow!" Haru flinched at the sound of Aang hitting the barrier while Toph cackled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aang used earthbending to tunnel beneath Toph and jump out of the ground behind her. She didn't even turn around. She just stomped her foot and made the ground tilt to the left, dumping Aang on his butt as he inhaled to release an airbendering attack on her. "Nice try, Featherweight."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aang groaned. "Can we take a break now?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Toph put on an expression of consideration. "What do you think, Haru? Has Twinkle Toes earned a break?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Haru looked at Aang. Aang rubbed the top of his head and gave Haru a plaintive expression, eyes huge and lip quivering. "I think so."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're a soft touch. Alright, break time."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks, Sifu! Do you want to help me look for seashells on the beach?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Haru remembered his late night conversation with Katara. "There's a whole chest full of them in the living room."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Really?" Aang looked excited.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, c'mon. I'll show you." Haru headed back inside. Aang and Toph followed. She slid her hand around Aang's elbow once they were on the wooden floor as if it were second nature.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hakoda, Sokka, Katara and Suki were in the living room. Sokka and Katara were arguing about how to put the wooden pieces that had once been a bed back together. Hakoda and Suki looked on wearing twin expressions of fond amusement. "If you look at my diagram-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Shut up about the diagram, Sokka! The diagram doesn't make any sense! It's a bad diagram!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey kids," Hakoda said when he saw Haru, Aang and Toph. "Everything alright?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, I was just going to show Aang and Toph something. We can come back later."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't worry about it," Sokka said. "We were just about to take a break. Katara is being difficult."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You wanna go, big brother?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka laughed and pulled her into a playful chokehold so he could mess up her hair. He rubbed the top of her head, making the strands of hair go wild with static electricity.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Dad! He's ruining my hair!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sokka, don't ruin your sister's hair," Hakoda said, making no effort to hide his amusement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka let her go. She ran her fingers through the wave of hair and scowled at him, but the scowl did a poor job of hiding the smile underneath. "I look even less put together than you now," Katara bemoaned to Sokka.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I think it looks nice," Suki said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka pulled a comb out of his pocket and tossed it to her. She got to work fixing her hair. Haru didn't fail to notice that she had lovely hair. She had lovely everything really. Haru refocused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Aang was going to look for shells on the beach. I wanted to show him the collection you found," Haru told her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh yeah! They're so pretty." Katara walked over to the chest and opened it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aang leaned around her to get a look. "Wow! So cool!" He picked up a rock with a fascinating texture. "Feel this one, Toph!" He placed it in her hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Toph turned the rock over in her hands. "Neat. What else is in there?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hmmm." Aang dug through the contents of the chest, passing the occasional item of interest back to people as he looked for something spectacular. He handed Haru the same rainbow shell Haru had been so fascinated by last night. All of a sudden Aang yelled and jumped back from the chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What is it," Haru asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara reached into the chest and pulled out a cloth doll, scorched black. Her porcelain eyes were shattered. Her golden gown was in tatters. Haru shuddered. It was just a doll, but the violent intent it had experienced unnerved him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It must have made Azula angry," Suki whispered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara blanched. She put the doll back in the chest and shut it. She turned to Aang. "Do you want to go swimming?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That sounds fun! Hey Toph! We could teach you how to swim!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hard pass. I'll work on my sandbending."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aang shrugged. "That works too. Oh! We could build sand castles!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The three kids left and took the rest of their conversation with them. Haru shook his head. "I keep almost forgetting whose house this is."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't," Suki muttered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Right," Sokka said. He clapped his hands together and rubbed some friction into them. "Well now that Katara is gone we can get some actual work done." He tried to smile at them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It didn't take long to put the bed together. When it was done Sokka slipped away with Suki. Hakoda clapped Haru on the shoulder. "Everything alright, son?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Haru nodded. He didn't want to tell Hakoda about his plans. He wasn't sure why. He didn't think the man would try to stop him. Haru supposed he feared Hakoda would try to help him, that Haru's desire to be reunited with his father would lose Katara and Sokka theirs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm fine."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"This isn't forever," Hakoda said. "Things will get better."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You sound like my mom used to," Haru said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Used to?" Hakoda looked alarmed. "I thought Tyro said she was safe back at your village."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"She is," Haru assured him. "She just doesn't say things like that anymore. She didn't want me and dad to join the invasion force. She thought something terrible would happen to us." The fact that something terrible had happened lay unspoken between them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Your father is a brave man." Haru knew the words were meant with kindness, but they did nothing to reassure him. "He's proud of you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I know." He did. His father being proud of him had never been the problem. "He told me that I was the future. I didn't understand what he meant." Haru sighed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hakoda put a hand on each of Haru's shoulders and gave them a gentle squeeze. "I'm sorry."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's not your fault." Haru knew that, and more importantly, he believed it. Haru's father's situation wasn't Hakoda's fault. It also wasn't his problem; it was Haru's. Haru squared his shoulders. "I'll be fine."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hakoda gave him an uncertain smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Haru excused himself before Hakoda could think of anything else to say. Hakoda had two children of his own to parent, and Haru had his own father. He didn't need Hakoda's help. He just needed information.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The afternoon felt like it dragged on and on. Haru wasn't in a talkative mood, so he holed up in the room that had belonged to Zuko's not-evil uncle and moved around the Pai Sho tiles on his board. Haru was quiet at dinner, but no one commented on it. The younger children had plenty to say.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Haru felt tension in every part of his body when he went outside at sunset to meet Zuko. He was all but vibrating with nervous energy. Haru didn't even see Zuko at first. The other teen was dressed all in black and holding a black bag.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What's in the bag?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko opened the bag to reveal a copious amount of fine pale ash.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Um, okay," Haru said. He decided not to question Zuko or his weird Fire Nation ways further. He followed Zuko through the woods that kept his family's grand house separate from any potential to be viewed by unworthy eyes. They were quiet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko was good at being quiet. Haru admonished himself for the uncharitable thought, but then he began to examine his reasoning. Haru wasn't talking either, but he was stepping on dry branches and messing up piles of leaves. Zuko was good at being quiet in a way that didn't feel new. At one point Zuko came to a stop.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko held up a hand. Wrapped in black fabric, his hand looked like five disconnected drops of moonlight where his fingertips were exposed. Haru stopped talking and waited. Zuko just stood there, an immobile, silent shadow. He struck in one sudden movement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The shadow that was Zuko flowed like water. He was pointing at a tree, and fire was flowing from his fingers. Something squealed in pain as it died. Zuko walked over to the tree and knelt down to pick up the dead shrewroach by its tail.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What the fuck," Haru whispered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko dropped the tiny burnt corpse into the pile of ash in his bag. He straightened and kept walking. Haru stared at him. He felt a deep disquiet wash over him. Haru was tempted to turn around and run back to the group. Hakoda would know what to do.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Haru squared his shoulders and followed Zuko. He needed to stay close. If too much distance came between them, Zuko disappeared in the shadows. After a great deal of walking they emerged from the trees behind a house that wasn't as grand as Zuko's but was still pretty nice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko held out his bag. Haru took it without thinking. Zuko rolled his shoulders and then did something Haru had trouble processing. For a single second Haru wondered if Zuko had been snatched away by another spirit monster. Perhaps the creature in front of him was just a living shadow that had taken his place.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko scrambled up a vertical pole and slid across the roof. He went from standing in front of the house to jimmying a window open with his dagger in about five seconds. Haru gaped at him. The window opened. The shadow slipped inside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Haru shook his head. He lifted the ground he was standing on up to form a pillar of earth, leaving him standing right in front of the window. He crawled inside and then sent the earth back down into the ground. He didn't think he made much noise, but when he turned around Zuko was standing right in front of him, glaring. It was hard to express a proper glare when all that was visible were your eyes, but Zuko managed it. Zuko held a finger up in front of the approximate location of his lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sor-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko moved the finger to be in front of Haru's lips instead. His glare intensified. Haru felt like those golden eyes were burrowing into him, even the one buried under scar tissue. Haru got the message and nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko turned away from Haru. Haru looked around the room. It appeared to be an office of some sort. There were maps on the walls and stacks of papers on tables. The anchor of the room was a huge wooden desk. Zuko was in the process of picking the lock on the top right drawer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a click simultaneous with Zuko yanking the drawer open. Fire lit up the drawer and disappeared in an instant with a lowered hand from Zuko. Zuko pulled out a thick tome with a charred cover but no other damage. He held it out to Haru and made a gimmie gesture with his other hand. Haru traded him the bag for the book.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko pulled out the vermin and placed it in the drawer before pouring the ash on top. Everything clicked into place for Haru. The fire was some kind of trap meant to destroy whatever the book was if a spy or thief tried to steal it. Haru realized that the owner of the desk would see the pest and ash and assume his property had been destroyed by an annoying accident devoid of human interference.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko closed the drawer, making sure the lock clicked back in place. He whittled at the wood with his knife to make it look like the woodland creature had chewed its way inside. Altogether, it was an almost elegant scene. Haru was impressed. He was also glad killing small animals before a mission wasn't some weird super-specific Fire Nation tradition.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko gestured to the window. Haru didn't need to be told twice. Haru leaned out and summoned the pillar of earth with as little noise as possible. He could feel Zuko's lack of satisfaction radiating off him. Haru climbed onto the pillar, and Zuko followed. Zuko closed the window most of the way, leaving just enough space for a shrewroach to have crawled through, making it look like someone's carelessness had been the reason the vermin got in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Haru returned the earth to its natural state. They melted back into the trees as if they'd never been there. Haru felt a giddiness bubbling up in his chest. Assuming Zuko knew what he was doing and the book held the answers they needed, Haru was one step closer to seeing his dad again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They snuck back into the house without drawing anyone's attention. Zuko yanked down his black scarf from over the lower half of his face. He disappeared upstairs without a word, which was the only way he could do anything anymore, to be fair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Haru wasn't sure if Zuko was coming back or not, so he opened the book and looked inside. He frowned. The book was full of gibberish. Random characters were strung together into nonsensical nonsentences.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko returned with a stack of paper, a brush and some ink. "Hey," Haru told him. "I think we made a mistake." He thought Zuko made a mistake, but he didn't want to make the prickly teen defensive by being too blunt. "This book doesn't make any sense."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko scowled and snatched the book away. He went into the dining room and sat down cross-legged in front of the table. He laid out his writing utensils and the book. He opened the book to the first page and started scanning the characters with his eyes. He frowned. He turned the page and started scanning again, which led to another frown.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Haru crossed his arms over his chest and struggled to keep the annoyance out of his voice. "See, I told you. It's just a bunch of random words. We took that big risk for nothing."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko looked up at Haru and scowled again. Haru realized he was towering over the other teenager in their current positions. Looking down at Zuko's marred face made him feel uncomfortable all of a sudden for reasons he couldn't quite understand. Zuko looked back at the book and flipped through a few more pages. His rising frustration was telegraphed in each of his movements. He curled his hand into a fist and slammed it down on the table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wow, calm down." Haru looked through the door and hoped the loud bang hadn't attracted anybody's attention. His wish was not granted. Hakoda and Katara came running in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What happened," Hakoda asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara snickered. "Why are you dressed like a ninja?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko scowled. He opened his mouth to speak and then shut it. He turned back to the table and dipped his brush in ink. They all waited while he wrote out an explanation. When he was finished he passed his note to Hakoda.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hakoda cleared his throat and read aloud. "We stole a copy of the most up to date navel movements from an admiral's office-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ohhh," Haru said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara and Hakoda both looked up at him with identical raised eyebrows. It was kind of hilarious. Katara was wearing her paternity on her face. She still looked so pretty even when she looked just like her dad, Haru noted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry, continue."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But they've changed the cypher since I defected, so I can't decode it," Hakoda finished.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, it's in code!" Haru shook his head at himself. "That makes sense."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It does," Katara asked. "Because I'm lost. Why were you two breaking into an admiral's office? We're supposed to be lying low." She crossed her arms over her chest and gave them a disapproving glare.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's my fault," Haru explained. "I asked Zuko to help me figure out where they took my dad."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara dropped her arms. "Oh." All of her annoyance evaporated. She glanced at her own father. "I understand." Haru believed her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The book is in code, you say," Hakoda asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hakoda leaned out of the doorway. "Sokka! Teo!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, dad?!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, Chief Hakoda?!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara mumbled something under her breath about yelling through the house. Haru gave her a chagrined smile. She responded with a glimmering smile of her own. He fought not to blush.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Come to the dining room! We're going to try our hands at being codebreakers!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Awesome!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Cool!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Haru heard thundering footsteps and squeaking wheels. Sokka and Teo rushed into the room. "What's going- Ha! Zuko, why are you dressed like that," Sokka asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko yanked off a glove, balled it up and threw it at Sokka. Sokka dodged the harmless fabric and snickered. Zuko scowled and turned his back to the other boy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hakoda sat down next to Zuko. "Can you show us the old code? It will give us a starting point to work with."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko took a fresh piece of paper and started to write. Haru noticed that he was writing with his right hand. "I thought you were left-handed?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko looked over his shoulder at Haru just long enough to scowl at him before returning to work. Haru gave Katara a helpless look. She just smirked and shrugged. Haru decided he hated nonverbal communication. Where was Toph when you needed a good conversation?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka and Teo joined Zuko and Hakoda. Sokka sat next to Zuko. Teo read over Zuko's shoulder. Soon the quartet was deep into the work of codebreaking. Characters were written and scratched out. Pages were flipped and shouts of inspiration and disappointment burst forth from Sokka.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The thing that Haru couldn't figure out was why all four of them looked like they were somehow having fun. Sokka and Teo were grinning like they were seated in front of a buffet of candy. Zuko wasn't grinning of course, that would be terrifying, but he also wasn't scowling, which was his equivalent. Soon, everyone's fingers were stained with ink.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What a bunch of nerds," Haru whispered in Katara's ear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She choked back a laugh. "Let's leave them to it, shall we?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Good idea." Haru let Katara lead the way out of the room. No one seemed to notice their departure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why didn't you tell me," she asked once they were out of earshot of the dining room. Haru didn't need to ask for clarification.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"He's my dad. He's my responsibility."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara sighed and shook her head. "That's ridiculous. We're all in this together. You know that."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Haru rubbed his neck and sighed. "I know. You're right. I just… You saved us once already, and I… I don't know. I should have told you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, you should have," she reiterated. She smiled at him. "I'm just glad you're both okay."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah." Haru looked over his shoulder to make sure they were still alone. "He's kind of scary, the things he can do," Haru admitted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Good thing he's on our side now, right?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, right." Haru smiled at her. "Hey uh… Do you want to play Pai Sho?" Haru wanted to slap himself over how stupid he sounded, but he knew that would just make him look more ridiculous.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara put on an amused smile. "At this hour?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Er…" Haru blushed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sure, I'd love to."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Haru grinned. Sometimes things worked out.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Warning: Brief cruelty against animals.</p>
<p>Were you guys surprised Haru got his own chapter? Haru doesn't get enough love. Poor guy puts up with a lot.</p>
<p>I don't know Chinese Sign Language and am using an online video dictionary. Obviously those things aren't always perfect, so if any of you do know Chinese Sign Language and notice that I got a sign wrong or described it in a wonky way, please feel free to tell me!</p>
<p>Thanks for reading and please share your thoughts below if you feel so inclined. All feedback welcome, good, bad or indifferent. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Finger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sokka makes a plan.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sokka rubbed his eyes with the backs of his hands and somehow managed to get ink all over his face. Teo chuckled at him as Hakoda stood up and walked into the kitchen. Zuko looked up from the paper he was staring at and glanced from Sokka to the kitchen door. He wore a troubled expression.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You okay, Zuko," Sokka asked. He released a jawbreaking yawn halfway through his question.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hakoda came back out with a wet rag. "You're a sight, son," Hakoda said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka yawned again. "All misunderstood geniuses have something weird about the way they look. It's how the rest of the world identifies their superior intellect."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's true," Teo said. "It's why my dad burned off his eyebrows."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I thought that was an accident," Sokka said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It was, but that thing you just said sounds better."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hakoda sat down next to Sokka while Sokka was laughing. "Let's get that ink off your face, misunderstood genius." Hakoda started to rub Sokka's face with the rag.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka was still laughing as he pushed his father's arm away. "Ugh, Dad! Get off."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hold still," Hakoda said with a laugh. "I'm almost done." He threw his arm around Sokka's neck, putting him in the same playful hold Sokka had put Katara in earlier. Sokka had time to form half a thought about poetic justice before there was a flash of heat and he saw something bright out of the corner of his eye.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Teo shouted. "Fire!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka put his hands on the table and shoved himself to his feet. He turned towards the fire, but it wasn't there. There was some ash in Zuko's hand that indicated the death of the piece of paper he had been holding. The fire was gone, put out as soon as it had started.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko's right cheek was pink with embarrassment (the left one was always red), and Teo looked alarmed. "Is everyone alright," Hakoda asked from where he had stood up behind Sokka.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko, still looking abashed, brought his right hand up to his temple while inclining his head forward. He straightened up and tapped his right hand on top of his left. Sokka had no idea what that meant, but he sensed that it was some sort of apology.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's fine," Sokka said. "We were just startled is all. It's late." He yawned again. "I'm tired."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We should all try to get some sleep," Hakoda said. "We can resume work in the morning."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka let out a breath of disappointment. "I was looking forward to telling Haru we know where his dad is. I was going to drop it all casual like right after he took a bite of food."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Or a sip of water," Teo suggested.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ooh, yeah, that's better." Sokka grinned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hakoda shook his head. He directed a fond smile at both boys. "We'll make more progress when we have our wits about us."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, you're right," Sokka admitted. He looked at Zuko. "And you've been up since sunrise. Do you ever sleep?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko shrugged. He got to his feet, nodded at them and then disappeared down the hall. His light steps didn't make a single sound on the stairs that creaked for everyone else.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"He lit that paper on fire," Teo whispered. "He was watching you, and the paper was in his hand. All of a sudden, it was on fire. He put the fire out right away, but…" Teo shrugged, as if he couldn't find the point he was trying to make.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hakoda nodded. "I think it was an accident. We're all tired." Hakoda stretched, yawning as he did so. "No one was hurt, so I wouldn't worry about it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Teo nodded, looking satisfied. "Alright. Goodnight, Sokka. Goodnight, Chief."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Goodnight, Teo," Sokka said as Teo wheeled into the living room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka and his father started up the stairs. When they reached the landing of the second floor Sokka began to turn right towards the door to his room. A gentle hand on his elbow made him pause. "You okay, Dad?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hakoda worried at his lip. "You know what actually happened, right?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka felt another yawn break free, stretching his jaw. He shook his head. He had no idea what his father was talking about. "No."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hakoda smiled at him. "Don't worry about it. I love you, Sokka."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka yawned again. "I love you too, Dad." He hugged his father.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka didn't know if it was the exhaustion that made his father's hug feel tighter than usual. Hakoda went up to the third floor while Sokka went into the room he shared with Suki. Sokka knew Suki was a light sleeper. He wondered if he should just lie down on the floor instead of risking waking her up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Get in bed," she mumbled without moving. Her face was turned away from him. Her voice was heavy with sleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka flinched. "Did I wake you up?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, but I won't be able to fall back asleep until you get in bed. Get in bed," she ordered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He slipped under the covers next to her and wrapped an arm around her midsection. "I love you," he whispered, because he was too tired to remember to be afraid to say it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She rolled over so she was facing him. His eyes were already half-closed. She pressed her lips against his for a second. "I love you too." She yawned right in his face. He giggled, and then they both fell asleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Sokka woke up, she was staring at him. Her smile was beautiful. He yawned, right in her face. Payback was nice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She giggled and kissed him on the nose. "Good morning," she whispered. "Did you sleep well?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He kissed her, on the lips instead of the nose. Lips were softer than noses. "I did." He drank in the sight of her face. "This room has the best view."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes and gave his shoulder a playful shove. "Drink it in. We need to go downstairs. It's time for signing lessons."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka sat up and stretched. "I can't this morning. I've got to work on decoding where Haru's dad is."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suki frowned. "There will always be something we need to do. You can make time for this. It's important."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka looked at her face. Her expression was somber. "Okay," he said. He trusted her judgement. "Let's get down there."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She grinned at him. Most of the house was still asleep, so they were quiet as they made their way to the courtyard. Aang was watching Zuko demonstrate a series of forms. When Zuko stopped, Aang began the forms. Zuko saw Sokka and Suki and tilted his head in confusion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We're here for lessons," Suki explained.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yay!" Aang stopped in the middle of a form.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko shook his head. He lifted his hands and brought them down in a complex sweeping motion. Then he lifted his right hand and made a fanning gesture. Sokka had no idea what he was saying, but Aang did.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ugh, fine." He turned to Sokka and Suki. "I'm going to finish this set and then we can get started," he said, signing as he spoke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course," Suki said. She smiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It didn't take long for Aang to finish his set. He splashed some water from the fountain on his face and then sat down and crossed his legs. The four of them formed a circle in front of the fountain. Sokka ended up sitting across from Zuko, who Sokka noticed had neglected to put his shirt back on. Sokka had no idea why his neck felt hot all of a sudden.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Let's start with a quick review," Aang said. Sokka didn't know any of the signs in Aang's quick review, so he made sure to pay close attention. Aang kept reaching out and reshaping people's hands when they made a mistake. People being Sokka, as Suki needed to be corrected three times, and Zuko once. The rest of the corrections were for Sokka.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka had to keep reminding himself not to get lost in the sight of Suki's beautiful, elegant hands. Her fingers danced with all the grace she used when she fought. At one point Sokka decided to watch Zuko's hands instead to help him stay focused. It didn't work as well as it should have. Zuko's fingers were graceful and pretty too. Sokka felt glad all of a sudden that his complexion made blushing less noticeable.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hi guys," Katara said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka looked over his shoulder at her. "Hey! Is breakfast ready?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara put her hands on her hips. "I don't know. Have you started cooking yet?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Here to join us," Suki asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, actually." Katara looked at Zuko. "Is that still okay?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka moved over to make a space between himself and Aang for Katara to sit on. Katara beamed at all of them as she sat down. They all paid close attention to Aang. Their nimble fingers learned new patterns, ones not meant for violence, but communication. They worked at it until the Duke ran outside and interrupted them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Breakfast is ready!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Great work everyone," Aang chirped. "I'm proud of all of you." He grabbed his shirt and wriggled back into it as he ran inside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka snorted laughter. "He's going to fall flat on his face one of these days."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Doubt it," Suki said. "Earthbenders are pretty stable. Not to mention, he can feel all of the imperfections in the ground."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Too bad," Sokka joked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara smacked him on the shoulder. "Don't be mean!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka rolled his eyes as they entered the house. Hakoda and Haru were setting the table. "Dad, since when do you know how to cook," Sokka asked, his shock evident.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Since before you were born," he said with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. "My seaweed stew is what convinced your mother to marry me. Remember that time you kids and your mother had the Arctic Pox? Who did you think was doing all of the cooking?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka shrugged. "Gran-Gran?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Gran-Gran was in quarantine, Sokka," Katara said while rolling her eyes. "Don't you know how unsafe it would have been for someone her age to be around us while we were sick?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka shrugged. "I was six. I didn't think about much at all beyond the fact that my head hurt and I wanted soup."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Aw, poor baby," Suki said. She kissed him on his cheek.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka grinned at her as they all sat down to eat. Sokka was surprised to realize that his dad was, in fact, an excellent cook. Sokka ate as fast as he could, eager to get back to codebreaking. He didn't have time to savor flavors when the lives of the men he'd led into battle were on the line. He couldn't disappoint them again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're going to make yourself throw up," Katara complained. Sokka stuck out a rice-coated tongue at her. She shuddered in disgust. "I can't believe we're related."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Welp, we are," Sokka said with a mouth full of food. Sokka shoved his chopsticks into his mouth and gave the food a few chews before swallowing. His throat muscles complained, but he didn't choke, so he was happy. "Where's that book?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Zuko has it." Teo pointed with his chopsticks to where Zuko was sitting in the corner of the room with the book. He'd somehow managed to finish his breakfast before Sokka and without making a spectacle of himself. He was staring at the pages with his face twisted in concentration.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka walked over to Zuko and dropped down beside him. Zuko handed him the book and pointed to a character. Then he pointed to the same character at several other spots on the page. He lifted both his hands with two fingers sticking out. He tapped the right fingers against the left and slid them away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh! Oh! I know that one. It's… Um…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Common," Aang supplied from his spot at the table. He took another bite of breakfast.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, it's a common word," Sokka said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, it's the word common," Aang said with his mouth full of food. "This means common." He made the same sign Zuko just had.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, right."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko shook his head. He pointed at Sokka. He held out his right arm and tapped the inside of his elbow with his left hand. He picked up the book and pointed to all of the repeated characters again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka stared at the page for a second, thinking. "Oh! Oh! That's brilliant! You're brilliant!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko blushed at the compliment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"If this word keeps showing up, then whatever it's a stand-in for has to be a word that shows up in these reports a lot. It's probably ship or ocean or something like that. Oh! I bet that's it! I bet this pair of characters is the Western Sea, and this one is the Eastern!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko stuck out his thumb and pinkie on his right hand and flipped it over on his left hand. His inquiring expression let Sokka know the sign was a question. Sokka didn't know the sign, but he knew what the question had to be, because it was the same one he would ask.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"This one has to be the Eastern, because look at the way these sentences are structured. They're talking about ships going through the Western Sea into the Eastern. The ships are built here in the Fire Nation, so the inverse wouldn't make sense."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko nodded in agreement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Teo wheeled over to them. "Can I see that?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They handed over the book. Sokka grinned at Zuko. Zuko blushed again and started rubbing the back of his neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"If we count the dates backwards…" Teo started at the end of the book and worked backwards. "This would be the day the occupation started. These characters have to be Ba Sing Se."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka was all but shaking with excitement. "So this character is city, and this character is- Where's our paper?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hakoda settled down next to Sokka with a stack of paper, an inkpot and several brushes. "Here you go."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're the best, Dad." Sokka started writing. Soon they were all trading paper back and forth, pointing at symbols and flipping through the book. They didn't even need to talk, not one of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It still wasn't easy. There were long stretches of time between each breakthrough where it felt like they were making no progress. There were also a few times when they thought they'd made a breakthrough and ended up needing to backtrack because of an erroneous premise. Those instances made Sokka want to tear out his hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Someone, Katara perhaps, set some plates down next to them at some point. Sokka shoved food in his mouth and kept working. Sokka was beginning to lose all feeling in his legs when at last he was able to drop his brush and let out a loud whoop. "We did it!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Several people ran into the room. "You got it," Haru asked, looking equal parts hopeful and nervous. "Are you sure?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Definitely," Sokka said. He picked up a piece of paper. "They didn't want to keep Earthbenders imprisoned near the capital for too long, for obvious reasons. They split all of the Earthbenders into two groups and had them shipped out to floating prisons in the Eastern Sea."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Which one was my dad sent to," Haru asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well… The report doesn't list any actual names," he admitted. "But two is less than eight! We can work with two!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Haru gave Sokka a skeptical look. "If we attack one ship, they'll know we're probably going to go for the other. They'll be on guard. If we pick wrong, there goes my shot at rescuing my dad."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko signed something in response. Sokka thought he might understand the first sign and had no idea about the second, but it didn't matter. He knew what Zuko was saying, because he was thinking the exact same thing. "We have to attack both at the same time," Sokka said for both of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Haru gave Sokka a skeptical look. "Last time we liberated a Fire Nation prison ship we caught them by surprise. Their security will be increased. We won't be able to pull the coal trick again."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko picked up a fresh piece of paper and a brush. He started drawing something. It took Sokka a few seconds to realize what. "Ooh, a diagram! I love diagrams!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We know," Haru said in a voice equal parts exasperated and amused. The rest of their group was filing into the room. "You've made your position on that matter clear."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara snorted in amusement. Sokka ignored her. He focused on Zuko's diagram. He pulled it into pieces in his mind and put it back together. "This could work," Sokka whispered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko handed the drawing to Sokka. Sokka was holding a Fire Nation prison ship in his hands. He had all of its weaknesses and all of its strengths laid out before him. "And how many people man the tower at night," Sokka asked, already forming his plan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko held up two fingers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka ran through scenarios in his head, throwing out ideas and forming new ones. He tweaked a couple and flipped a few more. He asked Zuko more questions and got more answers. "I've got it," he said at last. "We can do this."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's what you said last time," the Duke muttered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone turned to stare at the Duke. "That was not a very nice thing to say," Katara admonished in a furious tone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But it's true! Pipsqueak and I trusted you, Sokka! You said that the invasion would work, and it DIDN'T. Now he's in prison and not in an Earthbender prison. When do we break him out, huh?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka dropped his gaze to the floor. All of a sudden, his plan didn't seem so brilliant. He set Zuko's diagram down on the floor and pulled his knees up to his chest. "You're right."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No," Katara insisted. "Sokka, what happened wasn't your fault. Azula knew we were-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But I should have known she would know! The Earth King knew, and she had him prisoner. I should have known he might have told her about-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"He should have told us that he did! If this is anyone's fault, it's his!" Katara clenched her fists with frustration.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sokka." Hakoda's firm voice ended the spat. They both knew that voice. That was the voice their father used when he had something serious to say. Sokka watched his father get to his feet and then offer Sokka a hand. "I want to talk to you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka took his father's hand to let Hakoda help him to his feet. Someone grabbed his other arm. Sokka let go of his father's hand and looked down at his arm. Zuko had a firm grip on his bicep. Sokka looked at his face, which displayed an expression of apprehension.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What's wrong," Sokka asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko opened his mouth like he was going to say something, and then he shut it. He was still forgetting he couldn't talk. Zuko gave Sokka a somewhat helpless look and didn't let go of his arm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka picked up a piece of paper and handed it to Zuko. "Here, write it down."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko looked at where he was gripping Sokka's arm, hesitated and then let go. He picked up a brush and started writing. What he wrote didn't take long to jot down, but he hesitated handing the message over. He put the note in Sokka's hand face down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka read the note. He read it a second time, because he was really confused. He looked at Zuko, who appeared nervous and agitated. "Thanks, but I'll be fine." He gave Zuko an awkward pat on the arm and then got to his feet and followed his dad into the courtyard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sky was turning pink as the sun dropped down towards the horizon. "He thought I was going to do something to you, didn't he," Hakoda asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka shook his head in disbelief. "Yeah. It's nuts." He gave his father a curious look. "How did you know?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hakoda took a deep breath. "I think Zuko's perspective on what relationships between sons and fathers are supposed to look like might be a little warped."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka shivered. "I can't even imagine it." Sokka tried to picture his father hurting him, maiming him. He couldn't, but even the effort made him feel ill. His face took on a look of disgust.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hakoda hugged him. Sokka understood this time why his father was squeezing him so tight. Sokka squeezed back twice as hard. "I love you, Sokka."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you, Dad."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But you know, just because I'm your father, that doesn't mean that I'm incapable of forming impartial judgements about you. I'm your dad, but I'm also your chief. I'll always be proud of you, because I'm your father. All the same, if you make a mistake, I'll call you out on it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka took a step back and gave his father a nervous look. "You think I messed up at the invasion?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hakoda shook his head. "No, I don't. I think you did the absolute best you could with the information that you had. You did our Tribe proud, not just as my son, but as a warrior and a leader." Hakoda gave him a serious look.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka held back tears. "Thank you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The Duke lost somebody that he loves, and that has clouded his judgement. I hope you trust my judgement enough to know that it isn't so easily compromised."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka nodded. His father was the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe. Of course his judgement was impartial. "I don't want anyone to get hurt because of an idea I came up with."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hakoda hesitated. "Son, part of being a leader is accepting that sometimes people under your command will get hurt. This is a lesson I didn't want to teach you for many years more, but…" Hakoda sighed. "This war has made all of you grow up too fast."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka flinched away from the knowledge. "But if I were smarter, if I were better-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hakoda got down on one knee and put his hand on his son's shoulder. "You are smart. You are good. When I left, I put a lot of responsibility on your shoulders, and I'm so sorry for the pressure that's forced you to live under. Never think that you aren't good enough. Sokka, you are."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka stared into his father's earnest eyes, shining with emotion. "I just want to make you proud of me," Sokka admitted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I am always proud of you," Hakoda insisted. "What you have achieved goes beyond anything I could have imagined, not just for you, but for anybody. Looking at what you have accomplished gives me so much hope for the future. If this is what you can do in your youth, I can only dream of what you will accomplish when you succeed me as Chief."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka gulped. He tried not to feel the weight on his shoulders grow heavier. His father was trying to encourage him, but all Sokka could feel was more responsibility being piled on. He forced himself to smile. "Thanks, Dad."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hakoda squeezed his shoulder and grinned. "Let's go back inside. I want to hear all about your great plan."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka nodded. "Okay." He followed his dad back inside. He braced himself. He could do this. He had to do this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a weird atmosphere in the dining room when Sokka and Hakoda came back inside. Everyone had split off into pairs of one person that looked furious or distressed and one person that looked understanding or concerned. Suki and Zuko were sitting in the corner signing together. Katara and Haru were in a different corner, talking in quiet voices. Aang and Toph were holding hands, or they were doing something with their hands that Sokka couldn't quite figure out. Teo was nodding along to the Duke's furious whispers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka cleared his throat. Everyone turned to look at him. "Right, so… Um… Where did that diagram go?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suki brought it over to him while Hakoda took a seat next to Katara. She sat back down on the floor next to Zuko. Everyone was looking up at Sokka. The weight got heavier.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So, we'll capture the first prison ship. Um, Zuko and Suki, you two are the fastest. So, you'll take out the guards on the watchtower and make sure no hawks get sent out to let anyone else know what's happening."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No problem," Suki said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Toph, you and I will go down to the engine room and use your metalbending to change the ship's course. Do you think you can be precise enough to bend pieces into exact vectors?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Who do you think you're talking to? Of course I can."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Katara, you and Aang will freeze shut the doors of the crew cabins so off-duty crewmen can't join the fight. You'll do the same for any room where soldiers are congregated."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sounds good," Katara said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Dad, you and Haru will be responsible for freeing the prisoners. Suki, Zuko, you'll join them once the watchtower is secure. With the help of the Earthbenders, we should have all of the soldiers secured by the time we make it to the next target. We'll trick soldiers onto our ship with a distress beacon. Once all of our people are on the next ship, we'll destroy the engines of the first."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What about me and Teo," the Duke asked. "What're our jobs?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka shared an awkward look with his dad. Hakoda cleared his throat. "You'll be protecting our base of oper-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No way! We're coming too! Right, Teo?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Teo sighed. "It's probably best if we stay here and guard our hideout, like the Chief said."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I can fight!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We know," Katara said. "That's why we need you to stay here and help Teo-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I hate all of you!" The Duke jumped up and ran out of the room. They heard pounding footsteps on the stairs and then a door slam.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka flinched. He looked at Teo. "I'm sorry."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I get it," Teo said. "It's a tactical strike. The idea is to take the ship before they even realize they're under attack. Everyone has a specific job, and extra people just increase the odds of being noticed too soon. We would only be a liability." Teo shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"When this is done, we will find a way to free Pipsqueak and the Mechanist. We'll find a way to free everyone. They risked everything for us, and they will not be forgotten," Sokka promised. Sokka took a step forward and offered his arm to Teo. Teo and Sokka gripped forearms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"When do we attack," Suki asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Tomorrow night," Sokka said. "We'll leave in the afternoon and strike at sunset. With luck, we'll reach the second ship before sunrise."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara got to her feet. She was grinning. "It feels good to have a goal again." She hugged Sokka. "I'm proud of you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, yeah, Sokka is a genius," Toph said with a bored yawn. "What's for dinner?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara rolled her eyes and headed into the kitchen. Suki walked up to Sokka and took his hands. She brought her face close to his and whispered in his ear. "Good job." She kissed him right under his earlobe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka hugged her. He noticed Zuko flipping through the book some more. When Sokka finished hugging Suki he kissed her cheek. "I'm going to go talk to him," he whispered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Good idea," she approved.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka went over to Zuko and sat down next to him. Zuko kept reading entries in the book and didn't acknowledge Sokka. Sokka cleared his throat. Zuko glanced at him and raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks, for caring," Sokka said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko returned his attention to the book. He didn't acknowledge Sokka's gratitude with a sign or even a nod.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka looked at the scar on Zuko's face. He remembered Koh's cruel remarks. "Listen, Zuko, you don't need to worry about that. My dad isn't that kind of person. He wouldn't hurt me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko's response was a sign Sokka actually remembered, which made Sokka feel more pleased with himself than he probably ought to have. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Good," </span>
  </em>
  <span>he signed without looking up from the book.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I trust him, and you can too."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko nodded, still not looking up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka rubbed the back of his neck. "Okay, well… Good talk."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko flinched a bit at that remark, but still refused to look at him. Sokka replayed what he'd just said in his head and cringed. He hadn't been trying to mock Zuko, and had just felt like he needed to say something to cover up his own awkwardness. Zuko pulled his shoulders up to his ears.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka put his hand over the page Zuko was reading. "Hey."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko looked up and scowled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka lifted his hands. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Thank you," </span>
  </em>
  <span>he signed. How like Aang to drill that sign in particular into them, but Sokka was grateful at that moment. "I mean it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"You're welcome. I'm sorry."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sokka only half remembered being shown those signs, but the context jogged his memory.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You don't have to be sorry. I…" Sokka bit his lip, hoping he wasn't about to make things much worse. "I'm sorry for what happened to you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko's face was turning red again. He dropped his eyes back to the book.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You don't have to be ashamed. You shouldn't be. He's the only one who has something to be ashamed of."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko nodded. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Thank you," </span>
  </em>
  <span>he signed without looking up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What are you looking for?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko handed him the book and pointed to a line about supply routes. He put his finger under the character the cipher used for coal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why does coal matter?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Fuel," </span>
  </em>
  <span>he signed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"For…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Air ships."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka frowned. He read some lines. "That's a lot of coal. Are those numbers right?" Sokka and Zuko locked eyes. "What-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Dinner!" Katara poked her head out of the kitchen as she yelled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka smiled and clapped Zuko on the shoulder. "Let's eat. Big day tomorrow."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka headed over to the table and didn't look back to see what Zuko was doing. Zuko joined them before the meal was finished being served. Sokka looked at their group, his family, the people he loved, and tried not to think about how tomorrow they would all be risking their lives on his say so.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Reviews are always welcome and appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Breath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everything returns.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING</p><p>Graphic violence and heartbreaking tragedy within.</p><p>There's a line in this chapter that's kind of ableist. It's from Suki's PoV and she's struggling to conceptualize what's happening around her and make sense of a lot of different interrelated events. She draws a connection that's a tad offensive.</p><p>There's some dialogue in this chapter where Suki plays the pronoun game and it becomes difficult to keep track of who and what she's talking about. This is intentional.</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Suki opened her eyes and took a deep breath of free air. She looked around at the wooden walls, the door that wasn't locked, and the open window. She felt Sokka's arm around her. She let go of the breath. She was free. Azula wasn't there.</p><p> </p><p>"Sokka," she whispered in his ear.</p><p> </p><p>"Mmm."</p><p> </p><p>"Wake up. It's time for sign language lessons."</p><p> </p><p>"Or," he mumbled. He didn't seem to feel the need to add anything after that and just let the word hang there on its own.</p><p> </p><p>She ran her fingers through his hair. It was soft and felt nice. She could feel the sensation of her own hair being pulled. Azula had told her it looked like mud. It didn't matter what Azula said.</p><p> </p><p>"Sokka," Suki whispered.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm up," he said into his pillow.</p><p> </p><p>"It's important." She let her breath tickle his ear.</p><p> </p><p>"Can't I just skip one day," he groaned. "I'm so tired."</p><p> </p><p>"That's one more day he won't be able to speak to you. Everyone deserves to have a voice, Sokka. Everyone deserves to be heard."</p><p> </p><p>Sokka looked up. "You're so smart," he said in a mournful tone. "So smart, and kind, and pretty, and-"</p><p> </p><p>She silenced him with her lips. "C'mon," she spoke into his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright," he agreed.</p><p> </p><p>They went down to the courtyard. Zuko was using his hands to correct Aang's stance. Aang asked him a question, signing as he spoke.</p><p> </p><p>"Zuko's not deaf," Sokka said around a yawn. "Why does Aang sign to him?"</p><p> </p><p>"It helps him learn," Suki explained.</p><p> </p><p>"Should we start doing that then? Maybe it will help us learn."</p><p> </p><p>Suki grinned at him. <em> "Great idea," </em>she signed.</p><p> </p><p>Sokka blinked. "How did you get so good so fast?"</p><p> </p><p>She raised a brow and glanced at his hands.</p><p> </p><p>He lifted his hands. "Uhh…" He pointed at her. "You." He gave her a thumbs up. "Good." He scratched his head. "That's all I remember."</p><p> </p><p>She laughed and kissed his cheek. "Good try."</p><p> </p><p>"It's easier to recognize the signs when I see them than to remember and do them," Sokka admitted.</p><p> </p><p>"You'll get there," she assured him.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey guys," Aang called out to them. "Are you ready for lessons?"</p><p> </p><p>"We sure are," Suki said.</p><p> </p><p>"May we join you," a deep voice said from behind them.</p><p> </p><p>Suki glanced over her shoulder and saw Hakoda, Katara and Toph. Sokka cleared his throat. "Uh… Toph?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," she said in her faux innocent tone that she used before she crushed someone into the dirt.</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing," he said.</p><p> </p><p>All seven of them sat in a circle. At first Toph sat down next to Aang, so that she could feel his hands. Her hands covering Aang's obstructed every else's view though. Aang had her switch positions with him so she could put her hands over Zuko's instead. "It'll be his hands you'll be feeling anyway, so you should get used to the way he signs."</p><p> </p><p>Suki had spent such a long time honing her hands into weapons. As she learned to use them to communicate she felt an odd sort of peace fall over her. Azula's ghost laughed at her, but Suki ignored the sound. It wasn't real. No one else could hear it, except for maybe Zuko.</p><p> </p><p>They worked until breakfast. At the table she forced herself not to say anything she couldn't also sign. Sokka and Aang followed her lead. Everyone got to be included in a conversation.</p><p> </p><p>After breakfast Zuko whisked Aang away for more firebending practice and everyone else started getting ready for the mission. Suki went into the kitchen to look for knives that might be serviceable substitutions for her actual weapons. When Katara asked her what she was doing and Suki explained, Katara told her to come up to the room she was sharing with Toph and look at the weapons there.</p><p> </p><p>Suki stared at the collection of weapons with wide eyes. "Whose room was this?"</p><p> </p><p>Katara shrugged. "No idea, but this stuff has got to be way better than kitchen knives, right?"</p><p> </p><p>Suki nodded. She examined the weapons. Some were of Fire Nation make, but most were Earth Kingdom. She picked up a sword and swung it a few times, testing the weight.</p><p> </p><p>"I glanced at the scrolls in here. Most of them are about history and strategy. There's a few about philosophy and poetry. Whoever this room belonged to was older than Zuko, but I can't figure out much more than that," Katara said. "Toph suggested that maybe Zuko had a brother, but I don't think so."</p><p> </p><p>Suki put the sword back. "A lot of older brothers die in the war," she said. Suki tried to picture it, Azula and her two older brothers, lounging in their beach house. All she could see was Azula's sharp nails. She shuddered.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you see anything good," Katara asked.</p><p> </p><p>"These are all fine weapons. That's not much of a surprise. I'm sure a member of the Royal Family would never stoop to owning something of inferior design." Suki picked up another sword and examined the edge.</p><p> </p><p>"It seems silly to me, to have a bunch of weapons at your vacation house. Who were they planning on fighting," Katara asked.</p><p> </p><p>Suki chuckled and shook her head. "These are trophies, Katara. They're not meant for self-defense. They're reminders of battles won."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh." Katara wrinkled her nose. "It seems a little…" She couldn't find the end of her sentence.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Suki said. "I agree." She opened a drawer in the dresser and saw several wooden boxes wrapped in black cloth. She froze. Her mouth went dry. Azula was laughing at her.</p><p> </p><p>"Suki?"</p><p> </p><p>Suki pulled out a box. She unwrapped the fabric and opened it. She recognized the weaponry as a design used on Whaletail Island. She put it to the side.</p><p> </p><p>"There are so many different types of swords," Katara said with a chuckle. "How many different shapes do sharp pieces of metal need? They all do the same thing."</p><p> </p><p>Suki pulled out another box. She unwrapped the cloth with reverent care. She opened the box and whimpered. Suki felt like she was going to faint. Azula's laughter was so loud.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, are those- Suki? Suki, are you okay?"</p><p> </p><p>Suki pulled out the golden fans and checked them for their mark. There was a roaring in her ears like the ocean was preparing to come in. She wished it would. She wished the water would sweep the whole house away.</p><p> </p><p>"Suki?" Katara sounded scared. "Suki, please say something."</p><p> </p><p>Suki took out the katana and affixed the scabbard to her waist. She cradled the fans in her hands. She started to leave the room and then stopped. She grabbed a sabre from the wall. She didn't want to talk.</p><p> </p><p>"Suki? Suki!" Katara followed her down the stairs, but as loud as she was shouting, Suki could barely hear her. Azula's quiet words were somehow much louder.</p><p> </p><p>Suki went into the courtyard. Aang was running through some forms. Aang and Zuko heard her come outside and looked over at her. "Hey Suki," Aang said. "Are you here for more-"</p><p> </p><p>Suki tossed the sabre at Zuko. He caught it, because of course he did. Suki opened her fans. His eyes went wide, because he knew. Maybe he had known from the beginning.</p><p> </p><p>Suki glared at him, at his golden eyes set into white and red skin. He looked like Azula's broken doll, something that had once been pretty before it was burnt. "Who was he," Suki asked.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko looked down at the stones of the courtyard.</p><p> </p><p>"Look me in the eyes and answer me!"</p><p> </p><p>"Wow, Suki-" Aang started to say.</p><p> </p><p>"This does not concern you," Suki cut him off. "I'm talking to the prince."</p><p> </p><p>Zuko put the sabre down and lifted his hands. <em> "I'm not…" </em>He looked at Aang. Suki realized that he didn't know the word for prince. Neither did she. Aang must not have considered it important enough to teach them.</p><p> </p><p>"You're such a liar," she snapped. She stepped closer. She wished she was dressed in green, instead of Katara's borrowed blue. She wished her face was painted.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "I'm sorry." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I don't care! You don't get to be! Your family killed the people that I love! You don't get to be sorry!" She nodded to the sabre. "Pick it back up."</p><p> </p><p>"Suki," Katara said. "What happened? I don't understand."</p><p> </p><p>Suki ignored Katara like she wished she could ignore Azula's hysterical laughter. "Pick it up," she whispered to Zuko.</p><p> </p><p>So he did.</p><p> </p><p>"Suki…" Aang said.</p><p> </p><p>"If I make you bleed," she whispered. "It's not because I'm not in control. It's because I want to hurt you."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm gonna go get dad," Katara yelled before turning around and running back inside.</p><p> </p><p>Suki drew her katana, and she swung. Zuko blocked. "Suki!" Aang sounded distressed, but he didn't interfere. He was smart enough to know that bending at two people in a swordfight was likely to end up with one of them impaled.</p><p> </p><p>She swung again, and again, and again. He blocked each of her attacks, but he never made one of his own. "Don't hold back! I'm the last one! Finish what you started!"</p><p> </p><p>He didn't answer. Obviously.</p><p> </p><p>She kept swinging. Her strikes became more erratic and frenzied. He blocked them all. She went for his arm. He leveraged his blade under hers and pushed it up. So she dropped her sword, moving forward into his undefended space and striking with her bare hand.</p><p> </p><p>He hadn't expected that. His nose cracked under her hand and gushed blood. She slammed into him, sending him to the ground. She clutched the fabric of his shirt in one hand as she opened one of her mother's fans in the other. She straddled his lap and held the metal to his throat.</p><p> </p><p>"Suki!" Someone was yelling at her, but she didn't care. She just didn't care.</p><p> </p><p>"They left me behind. I was a child, but I wanted to go. I wanted to defend my home. None of them came back. That's why the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors is a teenager. The women are all dead."</p><p> </p><p>He couldn't answer. So he didn't. He just stared into her eyes as blood poured down his face. He didn't look scared, just sad.</p><p> </p><p>"You people took everything from me. Your blood isn't holy. It's diseased. Your family is a sickness, and I, I know the cure."</p><p> </p><p>Strong arms grabbed her by the shoulders and yanked her up. "That's enough," she heard Hakoda say, barely, distantly.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko lifted his hands. <em> "I'm sorry," </em>he signed again.</p><p> </p><p>"Stop saying that! How can you be?! You have no idea what was taken from me! They killed her! They burned her, and they looted her corpse! Sorry isn't good enough!"</p><p> </p><p>He looked down.</p><p> </p><p>She slipped out of Hakoda's grasp and picked her katana back up. "Say something!"</p><p> </p><p>His eyes snapped up. <em> "I can't!" </em>His hand's fast and forceful movements made the statement an exclamation.</p><p> </p><p>"Who was he to you," she spat out.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "My cousin." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Did you love him?"</p><p> </p><p>He nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"Is he dead?"</p><p> </p><p>He nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you want to know what he did to the people that I love?" She started to move closer, but Hakoda grabbed her wrist. She broke the hold with ease.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko locked eyes with her.</p><p> </p><p>"My mothers took me in. When I was a child, I was not treated well. The Kyoshi warriors found out. They came for me. They punished the people who had lost the right to call themselves my parents, and they took me away."</p><p> </p><p>He started to look down. "No." She raised his chin with the flat of her blade and made him look at her again. "Look at me." So he did.</p><p> </p><p>"My mothers told me it was my choice if I wanted to train as a warrior. They said I would always have a safe home there, no matter what I chose. It was an easy choice. I wanted to be just like them."</p><p> </p><p>"Suki, please put the sword down," a familiar voice begged.</p><p> </p><p>"The Fire Nation came. They knew we were providing supplies to Earth Kingdom soldiers. They slashed and they burned. My mother never came back. This was her sword. Your cousin took it off of her body after he killed her."</p><p> </p><p>Zuko lifted his hands. <em> "I understand what you need to do. It's okay." </em> He lowered his hands and stared into her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Azula was happy. She was ecstatic. Suki could feel the heat of Azula's excitement burning down her spine. Suki decided to stall. "We declared ourselves neutral in the war after that. We couldn't survive another attack."</p><p> </p><p>A hand grabbed hers and yanked it back, twisting until she dropped the sword. An arm encircled her waist and pulled her back, into a warm chest. "It's okay," Sokka whispered into her ear. "It's going to be okay."</p><p> </p><p>"They killed them," Suki wept onto his chest. "I wanted to fight! It was my idea! I wanted revenge!"</p><p> </p><p>"It's not your fault."</p><p> </p><p>"It is! She won't shut up! She won't stop laughing at me! She tortured them right in front of me! And he's one of them!"</p><p> </p><p>Suki whirled around, slipping out of the gentle hug with ease. Zuko was still sitting on the ground. He hadn't made the slightest effort to get away. She pounced. She landed on top of him with her fist raised, but she never brought it down.</p><p> </p><p>He flinched away from her, but he made no attempt to throw her off. He didn't use his fire. He didn't do anything to defend himself. She lowered her fist. "Why does she do it?"</p><p> </p><p>He opened his eyes and looked at her. She sat back, giving him all the space he needed to jump up and run away. She stared at him with a pleading expression. "Why did she hurt them? I offered her everything."</p><p> </p><p>He lifted his hands and signed with the slow precision of someone still learning. Some signs he didn't know, so he just threw something together. She figured it out from context. <em> "She only enjoys it if she gets to see your pain." </em></p><p> </p><p>Tears dripped out of Suki's eyes. "I hate her so much," she whimpered. "I want to kill her."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Me too." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"What makes you so special? Am I really supposed to believe that you're nothing like them? Why are you different?"</p><p> </p><p>He looked at her with a helpless expression.</p><p> </p><p>She got to her feet and offered him a hand, the same hand that was stained with his blood. He hesitated and then took it. She helped him to his feet. "You should have Katara take a look at your nose."</p><p> </p><p>Suki turned around. Everyone was there, staring at her. Sokka was looking at her with so much grief in his eyes. She couldn't bear it. She ran.</p><p> </p><p>Suki got to her room, Azula's old room, and why had she ever thought that was a good idea? She pulled the dresser in front of the door and then curled up on the bed to cry. She could feel Azula sitting next to her, hands around her neck, choking her. Azula taunted her about the fact that Sokka couldn't love her anymore. He would be disgusted with her.</p><p> </p><p>Suki pulled the pillow on top of her head, but Azula kept talking. She called Suki damaged, defective and deranged. She reminded Suki that the other Kyoshi warriors were still in prison and that it was all her fault. Suki heard someone knocking on the door, but she ignored them.</p><p> </p><p>At some point she heard another knock. It wasn't on the door. She took the pillow off of her head and looked out the window. Zuko was balanced on the frame. Of course he was.</p><p> </p><p>Suki opened the window. Azula would have pushed him, so Suki didn't do that. "I thought that it was over," she whispered. "I thought that, since I was free, she wouldn't be able to get to me anymore." Suki realized that Zuko wouldn't be able to respond and keep his balance, so she took a step back to let him into the room.</p><p> </p><p>He slipped inside. <em> "It never stops." </em></p><p> </p><p>"That's not encouraging," Suki said.</p><p> </p><p>He shrugged. <em> "You get used to it." </em></p><p> </p><p>Suki shook her head. "I don't want to get used to it. I want her gone. I want her out of my head."</p><p> </p><p>He frowned. He raised his hands and then dropped them. Suki noticed that his nose wasn't broken anymore.</p><p> </p><p>"I shouldn't have attacked you," she said.</p><p> </p><p>He shrugged, which wasn't good enough.</p><p> </p><p>"No, I shouldn't have done it. And you, you didn't even defend yourself."</p><p> </p><p>He spread out his hands in a well-what-can-you-do gesture. That wasn't good enough either.</p><p> </p><p>"You were one of them," Suki whispered. "Why did they burn you? Why did they cast you out? I don't understand. Help me to understand." She looked at him with pleading eyes.</p><p> </p><p>He went over to his sister's closet. Suki followed him. He pulled out a box hidden behind several pairs of shoes. He handed it to her.</p><p> </p><p>Suki opened the box. She didn't know what she had been expecting. The box was full of dolls. They were all like the one Aang had found downstairs. They were all scorched.</p><p> </p><p>Suki put the box down and shook out her hand as if it had been contaminated with something. She looked away from the burnt and broken things. Of course, doing so just brought her eyes to a burnt and broken person. "I don't understand," she admitted.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "She enjoys hurting." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Suki nodded. She'd realized that much. "And you? You don't like hurting things?"</p><p> </p><p>He lifted his hands and then bit his lip. The thought he wanted to convey was clearly too complex for their limited vocabulary. He lowered his hands and shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>"I wanted to hurt you," she said. "I was in so much pain, and I wanted you to feel it. I never used to feel things like that before. What if she infected me? What if I'm like her now?"</p><p> </p><p><em> "You're not," </em>he signed with great emphasis, bringing his hands down with greater speed and force than was necessary.</p><p> </p><p>"Every morning I have to remind myself that she isn't here. She keeps talking to me, and she won't shut up. How do you get her to shut up," Suki begged.</p><p> </p><p><em> "I can't," </em>he admitted, biting his lip as his hands moved. He lifted his hands and then again lowered them upon the apparent realization that he didn't have the vocabulary to continue further.</p><p> </p><p>"So what do I do?"</p><p> </p><p>He shrugged. <em> "Live?" </em> His posture made the word into a question. <em> "Be happy? She'd hate that." </em></p><p> </p><p>Suki laughed. She couldn't help it. "She would," Suki agreed. She moved forward and hugged him. "I'm sorry," she whispered.</p><p> </p><p>He stepped back so that she could see his hands. <em> "We're good." </em></p><p> </p><p>"Just like that?"</p><p> </p><p>He snapped his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay then." She pointed a finger at him. "But listen here. The next time we spar you had better not hold back like that. I expect you to give your all."</p><p> </p><p>He grinned at her. It was a goofy authentic grin, and it was kind of beautiful. He nodded.</p><p> </p><p>She hugged him again. They went downstairs together. Everyone stared at them. No one wanted to be the first one to say something, so Suki decided to do it. "Aang."</p><p> </p><p>"Yep!" He jumped up way too fast and put on a smile that was way too strained.</p><p> </p><p>"I think we've got time for another lesson before we need to get going, right?"</p><p> </p><p>"Uh… sure." That was that.</p><p> </p><p>Sokka took hold of her hand as they all made their way outside. She kissed his cheek and promised that they would talk later. That was enough to hold off his questions. She didn't have any answers yet.</p><p> </p><p>Her hands were weapons, but they could be other things. They could be used to communicate. They could make a sort of art. She could wound with them, but she could also choose not to.</p><p> </p><p>When they were all getting onto Appa, Suki with her fans cradled in her hands, Sokka only asked once if she was okay with working with Zuko. When she said she was he accepted her answer. "Did you make sure he was okay with working with me," she asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Uhhh…" He scratched his head. "I guess I should have done that," he admitted.</p><p> </p><p>"You should," she agreed. "I…" She shook her head. "I lost myself. It won't happen again."</p><p> </p><p>He wrapped her in a hug and kissed her cheek. "I love you, whether you're lost or found. You can talk to me."</p><p> </p><p>"I will," she promised. "After the mission."</p><p> </p><p>He nodded, satisfied. "Okay, I'll go talk to Zuko."</p><p> </p><p>Suki took a deep breath, composed herself and then mounted the bison. It was a long and awkward flight. Everyone was silent. It didn't matter. Everyone knew their job. There wasn't anything that needed to be said.</p><p> </p><p>The sun had just gone down when the ship came into view. Katara bent the sea to form a sphere of breathable air around Appa, and they went down into the water. It was too dark to see under the waves, but fire would have frightened Appa and wasted oxygen.</p><p> </p><p>They breached the surface right next to the ship. Zuko jumped. His fingers latched onto some seam or imperfection in the metal hull of the ship. He pushed up and against the hull with his feet. He grabbed the railing and melted into the shadows. Suki followed him.</p><p> </p><p>She could hear the flow of water beneath and behind them as Aang and Katara used waterbending to get themselves and the rest of their group onto the ship. Two shadows flowed up the structure of the great metal sea monster. The tower was manned by not two men, but four. Such things happened. There was a cage in the center of the tower where a hawk already had a distress message affixed to its back. This was standard protocol to prevent the very thing they were about to do.</p><p> </p><p>Suki glanced at Zuko. He raised a hand to start signing an apology for his inaccurate information.</p><p> </p><p>She cut him off with her own signs. She had to modify a few because she was hanging onto the wall with one hand. She was pretty sure he got the gist. <em> "It doesn't matter. We strike at the same time." </em></p><p> </p><p>They would need to incapacitate all four soldiers at the same time. Otherwise, one would open the door of the hawk's cage and ruin everything. They would both have to defeat two simultaneous opponents. It was a ridiculous ask, but the demands of war always were. <em> "Now," </em>she signed.</p><p> </p><p>Suki landed on the back of her first target, wrapping her arm around his neck in a chokehold while landing a strong kick to the chest of her second target. She kept the pressure on the carotid artery, blocking off blood flow to the brain of her first target. Her second target turned and dove for the cage with the hawk. Suki pulled out one of her mother's fans, opening it with one flick, and threw it. The man fell and yelped in pain as the metal severed his Achilles tendon.</p><p> </p><p>Suki's first target succumbed to unconsiousness. She pounced on the second, who was crawling to the cage. He threw fire at her, but she slipped under it. She landed a blow to his head that knocked him out.</p><p> </p><p>Suki looked up. Zuko's targets were both unconscious on the ground. He had pulled out his knife, which didn't make sense. His targets were both already incapacitated. He threw it in her direction. She didn't have time to react in any way, not even to duck.</p><p> </p><p>The knife didn't hit her of course. Zuko hadn't been aiming at her. She whirled around to face two soldiers coming up from behind her. One of them was on the ground with Zuko's knife sticking out of his eye. A shouted warning would have been better, but that hadn't been an option. It was a great throw, and the soldier was without question dead, but she didn't have time to think about that.</p><p> </p><p>It was the shift change. That was why there had been four soldiers, Suki realized. Shift changes were windows of opportunity, when no one was really paying attention, because everyone thought someone else was. So a pair of guards were sent up before the shift change arrived to watch while the exchange itself took place. It was so obvious that it made Suki angry, but she didn't have time to think about that either.</p><p> </p><p>The fire coming from the soldier's hands was headed straight for her face. The time it had taken her to turn around and face him had been all the time he needed to prepare his strike. She didn't have time to think about any of this. She didn't even have time to react. The fire was right there. It was too late.</p><p> </p><p>She was yanked back. At the same time she had been turning around, Zuko had been rushing forward. He had one hand gripping her shoulder and pulling her back. The other he used to try and block the fire. It was a move meant for two hands, and it didn't quite work.</p><p> </p><p>The flames Zuko wasn't able to dissipate flowed up his arm, burning his sleeve and the flesh underneath. Suki was sure it must hurt. She wondered if he would have screamed if he'd been able. The soldier was getting into another firebending stance, and there was still no time to think, but there was time to react. Suki lunged forward with her mother's other fan and slit the soldier's throat.</p><p> </p><p>It was over. So little time had passed. That was the thing about battles. Lives ended in the small spaces between heartbeats.</p><p> </p><p>Two men were dead on the floor. Four living ones needed to be secured. Her ally was injured. There wasn't time to think. There was only time to react.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oof. Rough. Someone who spent months being tortured by Azula has PTSD, who could have guessed?</p><p>Please share your thoughts below, be they good, bad or indifferent. Thanks for reading!</p><p>P.S. Fight is on pause right now while I contemplate changing the ending. Next chapter should be up soon, but not like soon, soon. I know, that's super vague and unhelpful. Sorry.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Lips</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Toph makes a choice.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so glad to be back at work, but these seven day workweeks are really cutting into my writing time. I'm so glad to finally have this chapter finished. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Toph wiped the sweat off of her brow. It was hot in the engine room, and the air was unclean. Her earthbending could pick up on all of the coal dust in the air. It wasn't a good idea for her and Sokka to be in the engine room without safety equipment, but needs must.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good work, Toph." Sokka squeezed her shoulder in appreciation. "Now I need you to bend this piece here at a 27° angle."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toph nodded. She touched the metal. The heat in the room made the metal painful to touch, but sometimes things that needed doing were painful. She ignored the feeling of her hands cooking, and she bent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's it," Sokka said. "We should be on the right course now. Even if we're a little bit off, we can correct our heading once the ship is secure. We should make it to the second target well before sunrise."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good," Toph said. She wasn't about to admit that she was exhausted, but the heat was starting to get to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka put his arm around her shoulders as they climbed back up the stairs. "Thank you," he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For what?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I've learned to plan for things going wrong. If I count too much on something going well… It won't." Sokka chuckled. "But I never have to plan for you letting me down. You always come through. Thank you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toph punched him in the arm. "Are you ready to knock some Fire Nation heads?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Always," he assured her. His heart was calm and steady. His confidence comforted her. If Sokka thought everything would work out, then it would. He was the smartest person she knew, not that she would ever tell him that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They snuck onto the deck. The ship was still unaware of their presence. The few soldiers they had encountered in the engine room had ended up with bruised skulls and woken up encased in metal. Their advantage couldn't last forever though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A pressure on the metal deck appeared where none had been before, as if someone had dropped out of the sky. Toph wasn't concerned. She recognized Suki's posture and heartbeat. "Where's Katara," Suki demanded, her voice tense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She should still be with Aang," Sokka said. "What's- You're covered in blood. Where are you hurt? Sit down. I'll go find Ka-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's not my blood. There were six soldiers, not two."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?! Did they get the distress signal out? Wait, why didn't they sound the alarm? What-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We took them out, but Zuko is-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toph felt approaching footsteps that didn't belong to any of their friends. She grabbed Sokka's and Suki's hands and yanked them after her as she moved away from the soldiers' line of sight. Suki's hand was slick with blood. "Hey! Who are you?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toph supposed she still had a bit of work left to do on calculating lines of sight. She grounded herself and executed a quick attack. The floor of the soldiers' own ship came alive to attack them. The metal flowed over their feet, trapping them in place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Toph!" Suki slammed into Toph, turning herself into something almost like a cocoon of flesh as they both hit the deck a short distance from where Toph had been standing. Toph sensed the vibration of an arrow impacting right behind where she had been. It would have passed through her heart. Toph shuddered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was when the alarm went off. Soldiers came running. The fight was on. Toph knew she shouldn't enjoy it as much as she did. She knew, but she didn't quite care.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Life was full of uncertainty, but when Toph fought, all of her uncertainty melted away. Sneaking around and being subtle was Zuko and Suki's thing and Sokka's too somewhat. It wasn't Toph's. She liked to be loud and in people's faces.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pulling up pieces of the metal floor to throw at the Fire Nation soldiers who thought her people were that easy to contain was gratifying to the extreme. They thought that fire was the superior element. Fire? Toph had to laugh. Nothing could beat Earth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no one to block the next arrow. It passed through her thigh, ripping apart flesh and muscle. She gasped. The pain was so sudden, so instant. She felt someone approaching her, not someone friendly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toph tried to get out of the way, but she fell. She raised a wall of metal in front of herself. Fire punched through it. She rolled out of the way. Someone called her name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Toph was fighting, she was in her element. There was metal all around her, and it bowed to her will. Her leg hurt, but she didn't care. Toph was in her element, but with one strike, one clumsy dodge, she was falling. Toph was falling, falling, and she wasn't in her element anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toph didn't know how to swim. She struggled and screamed, but the water couldn't be kicked or punched into submission. It took her thrashes without complaint and pulled her down beneath the waves. She knew not to inhale. She knew that much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last time Toph had been in the water, Suki had saved her. Suki had jumped in and pulled her out. Toph tried not to panic. Her friends would save her again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The water pushed and pulled her, like it was the moon and she was the ocean. She felt weak, so weak. She was never weak, because the Earth itself bent around her will. Yet the Earth was gone. There was only water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toph's lungs burned. She reached out for earth, for metal, for anything bendable or familiar. There was nothing. She knew she couldn't let the water in, but her lungs burned. She couldn't fight her own instincts anymore. She inhaled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Water gushed into her lungs. Toph felt agony as her body cried out for oxygen. Her body tried to draw in air, but there was no air. There was only water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toph opened her eyes and took a deep breath. Toph couldn't see, and yet she was aware of everything. There was a ground beneath her, but she couldn't bend it. There were trees, flowers and grass growing all around her. She knew the shape and texture of every petal and strip of bark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nothing made sense. She had been underwater. She had been drowning. She took another deep breath. "Am I dead?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well," said a familiar voice. She knew that voice. It was Zuko's voice. "That depends on how you look at it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toph felt him. She felt his energy. It was cold and viscous. Toph imagined syrup being poured over ice cream or a bleeding wound in winter. "Koh," she whispered. She kept her face still.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry, little girl. You're safe from me. A deal is a deal." Hearing Zuko's voice speak Koh's sinister words made Toph feel ill.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did I drown?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wrong tense," Koh said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" Toph frowned as she felt lightningbugs dance through the air. She wasn't sure how she knew they were there, but she did. Their energy tasted like tea that hadn't been given any time to cool or even steep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you like the Spirit World?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How do I get back," Toph demanded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you find my company unpleasant?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You tried to steal my face!" Rage boiled Toph's blood. "You took my friend's voice!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Koh chuckled. It wasn't fair. Toph had never gotten to hear Zuko chuckle. She never would. "He didn't need it. It was just getting him into trouble."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toph scowled. Then she froze. She waited for her face to be snatched away. Nothing happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Koh laughed Zuko's laugh again. "I released all claim to your face. You, and you alone, are always safe from me. You are a singular being. You should be honored."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not," she snarled. "I'm furious."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Didn't your mother ever teach you to respect the Great Spirits," Koh asked. The slight lisp on respect and spirits broke Toph's heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My mother tried to teach me a lot of things."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was more stolen laughter. "You should be thanking me. I was trying to help you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toph scoffed. "Liar."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Koh's voice changed to what it had been before at the Western Air Temple. "Still your tongue, you spoiled brat. I may not be able to take your face for myself, but I can rip it apart with my teeth if the inclination overcomes me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toph stood still and quiet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's better. Now… What do you know about spirits?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know that the Avatar is the bridge between our world and the Spirit World."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Koh made a sound of derision. "Your world… What else?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uhhh…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Koh used Zuko's laugh again. "I see. Oh, I'm sorry. Does that offend you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toph clenched her fists. She took a deep breath and forced herself to calm down. Losing her temper wouldn't help her get back to her friends. She couldn't punch her way out of the Spirit World, no matter how much she might wish to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How did I get here," Toph asked. "Did you bring me here?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No," Zuko's voice said. "Humans are closest to the Spirit World when they are crossing over boundaries. When the seasons change, when the sun and the moon rise and fall, where the ocean kisses the ground, the border between worlds is thinner. When you are not quite dead and not quite alive, it is easy to slip into the Spirit World."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm dying," Toph whispered. She felt so cold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are," Koh agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toph spoke with deliberate slowness as she considered the new information. "But I'm not dead."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, not yet."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So there's a way. I can still save myself."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toph heard the stolen laugh again. She wanted to strangle Koh. "No, you can't. There is nothing you can do."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But there has to be!" Toph didn't know if she was trembling with fear, rage or both. She didn't think it mattered. "I'm not just going to stand here and wait to die!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then what are you going to do?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toph thought about Suki rescuing her at the Serpent's Pass. She thought about sharing tea with General Iroh. Accepting help from others left a bitter taste in Toph's mouth, but it appeared she had no choice. She would have to depend on her friends to save her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That didn't mean she was helpless. She could still do her part. "What did you want Zuko's voice for," Toph demanded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It was meant to be a gift."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That threw Toph. "A gift? What, for a friend?" It was hard for Toph to imagine Koh having friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was another stolen laugh. Toph wondered if Zuko had ever gotten to use his own laugh as much as Koh was using it. "No, not a friend."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then, who?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Senbo," Koh whispered. "The White Dragon, old as the salt caves he dwells in."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toph frowned. "Zuko said all of the dragons were hunted to extinction."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, if Zuko says so, then I'm sure you have nothing to worry about." Even when he wasn't laughing, Koh's voice was saturated with amusement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toph scowled. "Why would this dragon want Zuko's voice?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He hates her," Koh's voice fluctuated between his own and Zuko's. "He has pursued her through so many reincarnations. She danced from life to life, singing her sweet song and dancing the ancient dance. The Golden Dragon sleeps. His favored is unprotected."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toph scratched her head. "Was any of that supposed to make sense?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She has returned to her own bloodline. She lives once more, with sunlight in her veins. The White Dragon is furious. Yet, all of his dreams are soon to come true. I thought a gift might ease his bloodlust."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toph's head hurt. She rubbed her temples with the heels of her hands. "Who's she?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The first Firebender," Koh explained. "The dear friend of the Golden Dragon."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But… The first Firebender would have lived thousands of years ago… She would be…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dead. Reborn. Dead again. A hundred times and a hundred more. She lives again."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toph hesitated. "Zuko…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Seeing her, with the blood of the Sun Spirit and the Avatar Spirit, it terrifies him. His hate is strengthened by his fear. He has always wanted the humans dead, but now he feels he needs them dead. Worse still, he has a chance to make it happen."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How?" Toph felt fear seep into her like cold spreading through the blood during a rainstorm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Have you ever been to the desert?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toph remembered the exhaustion and dehydration. She remembered how everything had been fuzzy. She remembered Aang's rage and her own growing fear that she'd refused to acknowledge. She'd focused on Katara, drawn comfort from her strength.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sunlight is a funny thing. Almost every living thing needs it. Without sunlight, the Earth itself would die. A cold corpse of rock would be all that remained." Koh chuckled in his own voice but then let it become Zuko's.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But," Toph prompted. She thought about the awful sunburn Katara had healed for her once they were out of the desert. She thought about her burning feet, aching head and dry mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The sun is a source of great power. It burns. Too much exposure to the sun can drive anyone to madness. Once, the Children of the Sun swam in the ocean every morning to cool their inner fires. Their cousins of the Water Tribes would heal them when they burned too hot."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What happened," Toph whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It always happens. People forget. History becomes a story. Someone built a fancy palace on top of a volcano." Koh lowered Zuko's voice to a whisper. "They burned."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not Zuko," Toph said. "Not Iroh."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Koh hummed. "Give them time."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toph frowned. "But, you said…" She rewound the conversation in her head. "The White Dragon has a chance to wipe out all of the humans. It's the Firelord, isn't it? He's the White Dragon's chance?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Koh hummed again. "He embraced what his brother and son fought against. When he felt his heart burning, he welcomed it. He gave up any tender feeling, for the chance of a power no normal human could ever know."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And he's going to… Kill everyone?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A world consumed by fire. When it's done, nothing will have survived, except for the dragons. Fire cannot kill a dragon."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toph felt like she was going to throw up. "How could anyone…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm upset about it too. What a waste of perfectly good faces."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toph's fury exploded. "Innocent people will die!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, well… You have your reasons for wanting the world to continue. I have mine. I want your kind to continue on, to breed, to make new faces. In this particular matter, we are aligned."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toph bit her tongue. Koh was right, even if she hated him for it. She took a deep calming breath. "What can I do?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You, sweet child, must kill the White Dragon."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toph froze. "What?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry, you won't need to fight him. All you have to do is kiss him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Koh laughed some more. "It's unfortunate, I know, but he is not unhandsome."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not going to kiss a crazy evil dragon!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's fine." Toph felt Koh circling her. "There's another way. My offer of the voice of Kiza's reincarnation wasn't enough to mollify him, but perhaps something more precious…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stay away from Zuko!" Toph balled her hands into fists and growled at Koh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laughed. "Do you know about the first of your kind? Oma and Shu?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toph was confused by the change of subject. "Of course. They were the first to learn earthbending from the badgermoles."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Koh hummed in agreement. "Everyone forgets their history. It was a brutal and bloody war that killed poor Shu. No sword slaughtered him, and no arrow pierced his skin."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How did he die then?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Once, long ago, humans were more connected to the spirits. There was a witch, who called upon our kind. She was gifted a profane curse. I could give it to you again."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You- you're going to curse me?" Toph took a step back in fear. Toph liked enemies she could hit. It was impossible to punch a curse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you agree. Don't worry. You won't feel it. In fact, you won't have any symptoms at all."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't understand."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't need to understand. I'm offering you a weapon that can destroy your greatest enemy. The curse won't hurt you, only those that you pass it on to. It's given with a kiss."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toph rubbed her aching head again. "What does it do?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Something that will kill a dragon and anything else with sunlight in their veins."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What about Zuko? You said he has sunlight in his veins."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He does," Koh agreed. "So don't kiss him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toph knew there had to be more. Koh was trying to trick her, he had to be. Zuko had sacrificed so much to protect her. She wanted to do the same for him. She wanted to save him, but she didn't know which choice would do that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You need to decide, little girl. Your time here is soon to end. They are bringing you back. Choose now. Choose well."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're trying to trick me into hurting Zuko," Toph accused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't care about the sunshine boy. I just want the world to continue as it always has. You can slay the dragon, or I can find another way to kill those with sunlight in their blood. What I will find might not be as easy to aim as what I offer you now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And your time ends. Such a shame for the quiet prin-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll do it!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Koh rushed forward. A pair of lips from one of his many faces touched her forehead. Toph expected to feel some awful sensation, but she didn't. Then-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toph gasped. Her chest ached. Her lungs burned. She was soaking wet and shivering. A pair of lips left hers, which was strange. Koh had kissed her forehead, not her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Toph!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toph felt loving arms wrap her in an embrace. She was being held, protected. She hated it. She needed it. "Katara," Toph whispered in relief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wet fingers worked themselves through Toph's hair. Drops of salty water fell onto Toph's skin. "Oh Toph, Toph." Katara said her name over and over, like she was trying to remind herself Toph was real.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toph felt a fight raging around her through the vibrations in the metal floor. Toph took a deep breath. She identified several bodies getting into firebending stances. Toph punched the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Columns of metal shot up where the soldiers had been standing. The Firebenders were thrown into the sea. Toph took another deep breath. She took another and another. "Thank you," she whispered. Her throat was sore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katara hugged Toph tighter. "You were- It doesn't matter. You're here. You're alive."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toph hugged her back. "There's-" Toph started to tell Katara about Koh, but then she froze. Toph remembered what Suki had said before the fight began. "Zuko!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What happened? Where is he," Katara asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Suki said he was hurt. We have to…" Toph put her hand on the floor and searched for the vibration of a familiar heartbeat. She frowned as she picked up on too much unnecessary chaos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Earthbenders were out of their cells and headed for the deck. Fire Nation soldiers were attacking them. Other soldiers were trying to burn through the metal doors Katara and Aang had sealed shut. The ship was saturated with violent energy. Under different circumstances, Toph would be delighted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A single heart was slow and quiet. It was paired with lungs taking fast shallow breaths. Toph grabbed Katara's hand. "C'mon!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toph and Katara ran through the ship. A Firebender threw flame at them. Katara blocked it with a wall of ice. Toph threw another Firebender into the sea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Get back here, you little brats!" Another Firebender tried to chase after them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A familiar vibration picked him up and tossed him across the deck. "The Boulder does not appreciate being held prisoner! The Boulder doesn't think you should attack the Blind Bandit!" The Boulder grabbed another soldier and threw him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toph couldn't help but cackle. "Nice work, Pebble!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toph continued to lead Katara up to the watchtower. When they got there, Katara gasped and fell to her knees. "Zuko!" Katara gathered water to herself and leaned over Zuko.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toph approached them. "Are you okay?" She reached for Zuko's hands so that he could answer her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katara placed her hand on Toph's and pushed it away with a gentle movement. "I need to heal this first. He'll be okay."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toph moved back. In the real world, where the air tasted like salt and things felt like they were made of matter instead of energy, the Spirit World felt more and more like a dream. She wondered if it had happened at all. Perhaps she had just been hallucinating from a lack of oxygen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Done. Are you okay," Katara asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a moment of silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's-" Katara started to respond to some unknown sign.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What did he say?!" Toph didn't mean to explode, but she was frustrated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko leaned forward and reached for her hand. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"I'm fine." </span>
  </em>
  <span>His warm hands made her cold and wet ones feel better. He felt like sunlight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toph wanted to push his hands away and run from him. She had a curse inside of her that could kill him. She needed to flee. She needed to keep him safe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm going back down," Katara said. "Toph, you stay here with Zuko."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You almost drowned," Katara pleaded. "Besides, someone needs to make sure no soldiers get up here and send a distress message. No, Zuko, you stay here with Toph," Katara responded to some unseen signed reply. "You two look after each other."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toph thought that was a horrible idea. She hesitated in stating as much though. Toph wasn't sure how to tell Katara that there was a curse inside her that could kill Zuko. Katara ran down the stairs before Toph could collect her thoughts. Toph scowled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko touched her hand and she snatched it away without thinking. Toph imagined him burning up and dying. She felt sick. She shook the thought from her head. "Sorry." She took his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"What happened?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Toph only half-remembered the signs she felt, but the context of their situation made her certain her translation was right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I could ask you the same thing. Why are you always trying to get yourself killed," she demanded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Sorry." </span>
  </em>
  <span>He ruffled her hair with a slightly heated hand. Steam rose up as her hair dried. It felt nice, but terror curled up in Toph's gut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I almost drowned," she admitted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko froze, fingers still in her hair. He pulled his hand away from her head and knelt in front of her. He took hold of her hands. His fingers were greasy from their contact with her unwashed hair. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"What happened," </span>
  </em>
  <span>he asked again. She was even more certain of her translation than she had been before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I fell in the ocean. I can't swim. I breathed in all of this water. I… I went to the Spirit World. I saw Koh."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko's grip on her hands tightened. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Did he hurt you?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Toph only knew half the signs, but she'd known he was going to ask that question before his fingers even started moving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No. Well… I don't think so. He warned me. Something's coming for you. I know you think all the dragons are dead, but they aren't."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko felt startled by that. He continued to hold her hands, but he didn't sign anything. Perhaps what he wanted to say was too complex for their limited vocabulary.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There's a dragon, the White Dragon, that wants to kill you. Koh told me that I needed to kill it. He didn't give me enough time to think. I don't want you to get hurt, but I'm afraid I might have made the wrong choice." Toph knew she wasn't making any sense, but she found it hard to articulate her thoughts when even she didn't quite understand what had happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"What did he do to you?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Again, Toph relied more on her knowledge of Zuko than her knowledge of sign language to understand him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He cursed me. He said it's a curse that would kill anything with sunlight inside, and it's spread by kissing. He told me I can use the curse to kill the dragon and keep you safe. I'm just so scared he tricked me. What if you get hurt because of me again?!" Toph felt her breathing start to accelerate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"It's okay."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's not okay!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko hugged her. She clung to him, and she cried. Her throat and lungs burned from her drowning and subsequent yelling. She stopped shouting and just sobbed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko hugged her tight. He didn't say anything. He couldn't while he had his arms around her. It didn't matter. They both understood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were still holding onto each other when the battle ended and Toph felt Hakoda walking up the steps. They separated. "Are you kids alright," Hakoda asked as he entered the tower.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toph resisted the urge to rub her eyes. "Of course," she said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We've secured the ship," Hakoda said. "We should reach our next target soon." His next statement she knew wasn't directed at her. "Can I talk to you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why," Toph demanded. "What don't you want to say in front of me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko took her hands. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"It's okay."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But I want to know what's going on."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Toph," Hakoda said. His voice was gentle but firm. "This is a private conversation."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toph scowled and then stormed down the steps. When she reached the deck of the ship she felt a large figure descend upon her. She didn't attack the figure. She knew him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The Boulder is delighted to see the Blind Bandit!" He scooped her up off the ground. "The Boulder is looking forward to liberating our comrades with you!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toph chuckled. She couldn't help it. "Bet you the title I take out more Fire Nation soldiers than you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The Boulder accepts your challenge!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Footsteps ran over. "Toph," Sokka shouted. The Boulder put Toph down just in time for Sokka to pull her into a tight hug. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toph hugged him back. "It's okay. I'm okay."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I should've seen the arrow. I should've blocked it. I-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toph punched him in the shoulder. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me. The Blind Bandit isn't easy to kill."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Boulder laughed. "No, she is not!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka hugged her tighter. When Hakoda and Zuko came downstairs, Hakoda pulled his son off to the side. Toph made a beeline for Zuko. "What happened," she demanded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took her hands. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"I messed up."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Try again, Stupid."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Some Fire Nation soldiers died because of me."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Better them than you," Toph said with a shrug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Don't tell…"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Zuko's hands stilled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Katara," Toph guessed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yes, and…"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aang?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yes."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We should come up with signs for everyone," Toph said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko gave Toph a gentle poke in the chest with his index finger and then put her hands over his again. He slammed his right fist into his left hand like a boulder hitting the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toph grinned. "Perfect!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko took Toph's hand and pointed at himself with her index finger. He made two fists and then stuck out his pinkies, index fingers and thumbs. He touched the tips of the fingers and thumbs to their counterparts on the opposite hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yes."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't really get it. What does it mean?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He signed an explanation, but she didn't know enough of the signs to make sense of it. She told him as much with a chagrined expression. "Sorry. I'll practice more."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ruffled her hair again, even though it was already dry. If anyone else did that, Toph would cut their hand off, but it was different with Zuko. She couldn't see any look or gesture of affinity from him. All of his smiles would be lost on her. He couldn't tell her how he felt about her. Touch was all they had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled at him. "What about Aang?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko put his hands back in hers and interlaced his fingers. He moved his fingers in a pantomime of a bird flapping its wings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Perfect. Katara?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He placed the edge of his right hand on his left wrist and snaked it up his arm like a flowing river.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nice, Sokka?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko touched his forehead with his index and middle finger of his right hand. He then used the fingers to point upwards. Toph didn't really get that one either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, Suki?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko did the same sign with his left hand instead of his right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toph felt Haru approach them. "What are you guys talking about?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your stupid mustache."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toph felt Zuko shake with silent laughter. She grinned. She had no idea if the mustache looked good or not, but she loved making Zuko laugh. He deserved the laughter more than Koh; that was for sure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haru sighed. "It makes me look older," he protested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is that true, Zuko?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"How old is he?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How old are you," Toph asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haru hesitated and then responded in a weary tone. "Sixteen."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"No," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Zuko signed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Zuko says it doesn't make you look older. Also, he says it looks like an ugly fat caterpillar crawled on your face."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko flicked Toph's shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm pretty sure he didn't actually say that," Haru said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No," Toph admitted. "But if you were learning sign language, then you would know."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fair enough." Haru sighed again. His voice sounded heavy, bordering on despondent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Are you okay," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Zuko signed into Toph's hands, but she knew the question wasn't for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toph translated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I just… I wish my dad had been on this ship. Sokka says he'll be on the next ship, but… It feels like something has to go wrong."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nothing else will go wrong," Toph said. "We got all of our mandatory disasters out of the way early."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's weird that that's comforting," Haru said. "Thank you." He walked away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko took Toph's hands. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Don't do that."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Change my words."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He knew I was joking," Toph said with a laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't push the issue, but Toph got the sense that he had more to say. He just couldn't or wouldn't say it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did it bother you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yes," </span>
  </em>
  <span>he signed into her hand with a soft and hesitant touch. It felt like he didn't want to admit it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then I won't do it again. I'm sorry."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Thank you."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toph couldn't escape the twisting feeling in her gut that Haru had been right. She thought about Koh, about his cold and sinister energy. Inside her head, she berated herself for listening to him. She should never have accepted his offer. He had probably been lying about the dragon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toph's fear and uncertainty built up inside her until they got to the next ship. She released all of her pent up frustration on the Fire Nation soldiers. Katara had done a wonderful job on her lungs and leg. Toph rooted herself to the deck of the ship, and she bent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toph won her wager with the Boulder. He didn't even seem to mind. He picked her up and put her on his shoulder while declaring her the undisputed champion. Then he hugged the Hippo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haru's dad was on the ship. That was when the anxiety weighing Toph down like a lead weight in her gut started to ease at last. She'd just sunk several Firebenders into their own deck when she heard Haru shout with joy and start running. "Dad!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt their heartbeats, racing with joy and love. She couldn't help but smile. Everything had turned out well. Everything was going to be fine. They set sail for the shore of the Earth Kingdom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"King Bumi retook Omashu," one of the freed prisoners told Aang and Hakoda. "He's offering safe haven to any and all refugees. He'll need good fighters to withstand the Fire Nation."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then that's where we will go," Tyro said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't want to stay with us," Sokka asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We need to protect our country," Tyro said. "We are in your debt, Sokka of the Water Tribe. You took a great risk to come here and free us. We will not forget. Still, we must defend the last bastion of freedom in the Earth Kingdom, or all will be lost."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We understand," Sokka said. "We would go with you, but we need to find another way to fight against the Firelord."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toph felt Tyro put his hand on Sokka's shoulder. The small vibration seemed to carry enormous weight. "All of our hopes are with you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Boulder approached Toph. "The Boulder wants to know if the Blind Bandit would like to join her fellow Earthbenders. You are the greatest fighter in the world! Come with us."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment, Toph considered it. She couldn't hurt Zuko if she went to Omashu. She would have plenty of opportunities to fight Fire Nation soldiers. She'd be doing her part for the war effort. None of her friends would have to suffer for her ever again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toph considered it, but only for a moment. "I can't leave my family," she said. "I love them."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I understand," the Boulder whispered, dropping the act for just a second. He raised his voice again. "The Boulder will miss the Blind Bandit! The Boulder hopes to see you again!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, you will, and when you do, it will be an epic rematch. We'll split the ticket sales fifty/fifty. We don't need Xin Fu's idiotic managing fee." Toph grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Boulder laughed. He hugged her, and she let him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their group gathered around Appa and prepared to leave. Hakoda and Tyro were having a whispered consultation, but Toph didn't pay them any mind. She had been fighting all night and was exhausted. She couldn't wait to get back to Ember Island and fall asleep next to Katara's soothing coolness. She was like an icepack in the middle of the blistering summer heat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Katara," Haru said as he ran over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm so glad your dad is safe," Katara told him, her voice full of joy and kindness. "Good luck on the way to Omashu."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks. I'm… going to miss you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll miss you too," Katara told him. "We'll see each other again."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, but until then… Can I ask you a crazy question?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katara laughed. "Sure."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can I kiss you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toph put her hand over her mouth to hold in a derisive snicker. Poor lovesick sap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh! Uh… Sure? I mean, yes. Yes, you can."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toph frowned. She didn't know why, but she didn't like the idea of Katara kissing Haru. She climbed on top of Appa so that she wouldn't have to hear the kiss. She folded her arms over her chest and frowned deeper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were in the air not long after. Sokka yawned. "Wake me up when we get to Ember Island," he said in a sleepy voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure, but just so you know, when you say to wake you up, I hear to shove you off Appa," Toph told Sokka.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll catch you," Suki promised Sokka. Toph heard the gross wet sound of a kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, guys!" Aang's voice was full of excitement and untempered joy. "The sun is about to come up! Isn't it beautiful?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toph felt Zuko's hands on hers. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"The sky is…" </span>
  </em>
  <span>He stopped, and Toph recognized the gap that represented an unknown word.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's soft," Suki said. "It's a gentle pink. The clouds look like the world's fluffiest pillows."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That right there is the first ray of-" Aang never got to finish his sentence. He was cut off by the sound of screaming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toph recognized Katara's scream. It was pure anguish. In that instant, everything made sense. Toph was tempted to jump off Appa's back into the deadly waves below. Toph realized her momentary weakness had killed her friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toph had felt lips on hers when she came back into the world. Of course it had been Katara that had saved her. Of course Katara hadn't said a word about it. Katara wouldn't have wanted to stress Toph out with the knowledge of how close to death she had been.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was nothing romantic about a kiss of life, but it was still a kiss. The sun went up, and Katara screamed. Toph buried her face in her hands and cried. She'd been so worried that she'd hurt Zuko; It hadn't even occurred to her that she might harm someone else she loved just as much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toph began to feel sunlight on her skin, but her unseeing eyes saw no light. Katara screamed. Their friends panicked. Toph hid her face in her hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sun was rising, and with the border between the physical world and Spirit World thin, Toph heard Koh whisper in her ear. Her hidden face could not protect her from his voice, or rather Zuko's voice. "Yangguang guomin."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did you guys think this WASN'T a horror story anymore just because the Kosshi Spirit was gone?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Chief of the Southern Water Tribe's relationship with his daughter.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oof. Once again, slayed by the 55 hour work week. Tomorrow is going to be my first day off in about a month, and I'm going to use it for sleeping, an eye exam and drinking. Because I'm responsible. ;)</p><p>So here we go, next chapter of Silence. This chapter is about Hakoda and Katara's relationship. So if it looks like Sokka is getting ignored, he's not. But if I included all of the scenes of Sokka and Hakoda bonding while he was growing up this chapter would be 10k and I would never finish editing it. Plus, the upcoming Sokka and Hakoda bonding chapter would be pretty sparse.</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>During the first storm of winter, Hakoda, Chief of the Southern Water Tribe, sat in his igloo. The winds shrieked outside, and snow slammed into ice. Hakoda bounced his firstborn on his knee while the boy of a year and a half sucked on a teething ring Bato had carved for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakoda had been alone last time. He'd paced back and forth across the igloo enough times to wear a layer off the soles of his boots. He'd peaked out the doorway time and again to glance at the lights coming from the birthing hut. They'd been distinct in the darkness of a new moon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn't look at the lights this time. The blizzard would obscure them. All he could do was hold Sokka and wait. It was driving him mad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you want a brother or a sister," Hakoda asked just to fill the silence. The wind was a poor conversationalist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka looked up at Hakoda with big blue eyes and continued to suck on his teething ring. Hakoda planted a kiss on the top of the toddler's head. "You're right. It doesn't matter."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wind screamed at the walls of the igloo, furious at being denied entry. Hakoda cuddled his son and waited. He said a prayer to the Moon Spirit and then to the Ocean as well, because extra prayers never hurt. He said a prayer to every spirit he knew. That took a while.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At last, when Hakoda was beginning to fear that he would lose his mind, Kanna entered the igloo. "Go meet your daughter," she ordered, holding her hands out for Sokka.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakoda didn't need to be told twice. He rushed to the birthing hut. He slipped between the heavy furs that kept the cold from crossing the threshold. He saw his wife, his beloved Kya, wrapped in furs and cradling a small infant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakoda got to his knees next to her. He tried to remember if Sokka had been that small. "She's perfect," he whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Katara," Kya whispered. "This is your dad." She handed the infant to Hakoda.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakoda took the precious bundle and stared into her blue eyes. The baby opened her mouth and started to wail with the wind. Hakoda chuckled. "It's alright, little one. I'll protect you, my daughter, my Katara."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katara didn't understand him, of course. She just kept wailing. She was a loud baby. That never really went away. Hakoda didn't mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katara said her first word at a younger age than Sokka had. It was "no." She never really stopped saying it. "No, I won't apologize to him; he started it," she yelled. "No, I'm not tired," she complained. "No, I'm not hungry," she insisted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katara knew what she wanted, and she was vocal about it. Hakoda was proud of her, even when it inconvenienced him. Combined, she and Sokka created no end of mischief. It kept him on his toes at least.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakoda held Katara in his lap during dinner and tried to convince her to eat while she pushed away his hands. She stared at her grandmother while Kanna told the old stories, stars in her eyes. "Tell us about the Avatar again, Gran-Gran!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ugh! I don't wanna hear about the Avatar again," Sokka complained from Kya's lap. He'd eaten his entire bowl and was working on seconds. It was downright unfair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tell us, Gran-Gran!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Peace, child, I will tell you about long ago, when the Avatar kept the balance between the four nations."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later that night, Katara recounted the story they had all just heard while Kya tried to tuck her into her furs. Sokka, who had been so easy at dinner, had become as much of a squirming mess as his sister when Hakoda tried to tuck him in. The injustices continued to compound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And soon, the Avatar will come back and return balance to the world!" Hakoda turned his head to look at Katara. Sokka slipped under his hands and ran into the middle of the igloo to retrieve some toy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's right, Sweetheart," Kya said. Kya kissed Katara's forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you think he'll be like," Katara asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Katara," Hakoda said in a gentle voice. "The story your grandmother told tonight was-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lovely," Kya interrupted. "Why don't you think about it while you're falling asleep? That way, you might dream about the Avatar. In the morning, you can tell us what he is like."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a loud crash as Sokka retrieved the toy he just had to have from the bottom of a precarious pile. Toys were scattered on the floor. Hakoda sighed. Hakoda picked up Sokka and brought him back to his sleeping furs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, Dad," Sokka said as he tried to rub the sleepiness out of his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakoda kissed his forehead. "It's alright, son. Accidents happen. Maybe in the future, we might ask for help, so we don't make a mess."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka yawned. "Okay."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakoda tucked the boy in and then got to work picking up the floor. Kya chuckled as soft as she could as she knelt down to assist him. "One more," she asked in a teasing tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't think so," Hakoda said. "Maybe later."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kya chuckled again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakoda hesitated. "Do you think it's wise, to encourage her like that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kya straightened, holding a bone carving of a cariboulizard. "What do you mean?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Those stories about the Avatar, they're just stories. Should we be encouraging her to believe in them?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She still believes in a lot of things, Hakoda. She's a baby. She thinks I have eyes in the back of my head and that you can read her mind."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakoda looked at his daughter. "I just don't want to set her up for disappointment."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's better to be disappointed than to live without any hope at all," Kya insisted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakoda wasn't sure about that. He'd felt so much disappointment in his life. He'd lost people that he loved. Their culture was eroded away with every raid. He didn't know if he still believed in hope.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, one day, something incredible happened, and Hakoda realized that Kya had been right. "Mom! Dad! Look what I can do!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katara was a Waterbender, the first born to their tribe in over a generation. Hope had returned to the people of the Southern Water Tribe, and hope had returned to Hakoda's heart. Hakoda watched his daughter stare at the water with her face twisted in concentration. She slammed her hands down and splashed herself in the face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka howled with laughter. "Do it again, Katara!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katara was a Waterbender, and she needed a Master. There was no one in the south who could teach her. Hakoda sent a letter to their sister tribe, asking for help. They never responded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakoda didn't enjoy fighting. He loathed violence, but he did not hesitate when it was necessary. He was willing to spill an ocean of blood to protect his people. That didn't save Kya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Katara ran to him, calling for help, his heart all but stopped. He scooped her up to protect her from the raging battle. He hid her away in a snowbank and told her to use her bending to hide herself. He ran to his home to protect his wife.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was cold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fire had killed her, but she was cold. It didn't make sense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the funeral services for the people they had lost, Hakoda took his daughter aside. She was quiet and still. It felt wrong. Katara yelled when she was angry. She yelled when she was sad. She was never quiet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakoda knelt in front of her. "Katara."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." The whisper was so soft that it was not much more than an exhale.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your mother loved you very much." Hakoda's throat was tight. He felt the tears burning his eyes. He needed to comfort his children, but it was hard when his own heart was in so many pieces.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katara looked up at him with big, wet eyes. She needed him. She needed him to protect her. He needed to keep not just her life safe, but her hope. He needed to give her back the hope she had given him when she brought back a piece of their culture he had thought was gone forever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakoda pulled a necklace out of his pocket. "This was your grandmother's. She gave it to me to give to your mother when I asked her to marry me. Kya would want you to have it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakoda took Katara's hand and placed the necklace inside. She stared at it. Her wet eyes dripped. Her blue eyes didn't see.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm so sorry, Katara. I'm sorry that I couldn't protect her." Self-loathing twisted inside him, deep and powerful. What kind of chief couldn't protect his people? What kind of man couldn't protect his wife? For the first time in a long time, Hakoda's father's voice returned, full of scorn, mocking him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakoda ignored the voice. His daughter needed him. He couldn't afford to lose himself in indulgent self-pity. "She may be gone, but her love for you will never die."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katara opened the clasp on the necklace and held it up to her father with questioning eyes. He took it from her and fixed it to her neck. Her eyes welled up with tears again. "I want mom," she whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakoda wrapped her in his arms. "Me too," he told her. "I miss her very much. It's okay to cry." He'd told Sokka the same thing, several times. Hakoda had remembered how his own father had responded with disgust to his infrequent tears, and so he told his own son over and over that his tears were reasonable and good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katara didn't need to be told quite as many times as Sokka that she was allowed to cry. Her tears were louder than his. They shook her whole body. Hakoda held her in his protective embrace as she unleashed her emotions into the world. "I love you," he told her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was hard. Kya was their rock in so many ways. Hakoda had once been resolved to never have children. He'd been convinced he wouldn't be any better of a father than his own. Kya had convinced him otherwise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whenever Hakoda was unsure about how to handle something with the kids, having Kya to back him up was always his salvation. He had Kanna, but it wasn't the same. When Kanna took him in after his father's banishment, she had to contend with a child who was quiet, respectful and obedient. She loved Katara and Sokka with her entire heart, but she wasn't quite sure what to do with them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katara was a particular challenge. When she felt slighted, she shouted. Kanna told her to lower her voice, so Katara shouted louder. Hakoda just listened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If Mom were here, none of this would be happening! Mom would know what to do! I wish she were here instead of you!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakoda couldn't blame an angry frustrated nine year old for words spoken in anger. The words cut through him and went straight into his heart. He refused to let the pain and grief morph into anger. Katara had an excuse; she was a child. Hakoda held himself to a higher standard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wish that too," he whispered. His quiet tone forced Katara to stop shouting if she wanted to hear him. "I would trade places with her in a second if I could."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katara burst into tears and hugged him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With Sokka there were long fishing trips, hunting lessons and weapons training. There were plenty of opportunities to talk and bond. It was more difficult with Katara. So Hakoda tried harder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He called her over to help him with the laundry. They sat next to each other, arms elbow deep in tubs of water. He encouraged her to speak. When he didn't like what she said, he told her to keep talking. Hakoda remembered years of negative emotions festering inside him like an infection, and he encouraged his daughter to speak aloud each and every impure thought she had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sometimes I hate him," she said about her brother as they worked together to repair the ripped clothing of the boy in question. Katara shook her head at Hakoda's stitches and showed him the ones Kya had taught her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your brother loves you," Hakoda said. "He just doesn't always know how to show it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love him too," she conceded. "But sometimes I hate him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakoda hummed in acknowledgement and let her keep talking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sometimes I hate her," Katara said about her grandmother as Hakoda taught Katara his recipe for seaweed stew. He laughed and shook his head as she oversalted it. He dropped a peeled carrotpotato into the stew to soak up the salt and add some sweetness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your grandmother loves you," Hakoda said. "She just doesn't always understand you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love her too," Katara said. "I don't always understand her either. I wish she would talk to me sometimes, instead of just talking at me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Have you told her this?" Hakoda sampled the hot stew. It was still a little too salty, but it was greatly improved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes." Katara tasted the stew and made a face. "She still sees me as a little girl. It needs more salt. Sometimes I wish she would stop being so wise and just be a regular person. Sometimes I wish she would yell at me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katara dumped more salt into the stew. Hakoda loved his daughter, but he did not understand her. He resigned himself to a plate full of jerky and sea prunes for dinner. Hakoda hummed in acknowledgement and let Katara keep talking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sometimes I hate you," she whispered late one night. Her eyes were full of tears, and her lips trembled. "You expect me to be the hope and future of our people, but how am I supposed to do that? Sokka has you to teach him, but what about me? I don't have anyone to teach me. I'm all alone."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you," Hakoda said. "I'm sorry that I can't teach you Waterbending, but there are other things, even more important things, that I have been trying to teach you. I'm not perfect, and I'm making mistakes, but I am trying my best. I love you, Katara."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you too." She stared at the puddle of water she had failed to conquer and burst into tears. Hakoda wrapped her in a hug. "I wish Mom was here." There was no malice to the phrase, just pure longing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Me too," Hakoda said. "Me too, Sweetheart."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sometimes I hate myself," Katara said one day, as she and Hakoda cleaned the whole igloo from top to bottom. "I get so angry, and then I regret it later. I wish I was a nicer person." She swept the dirt out of their home and out onto the snow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're ten years old," Hakoda said. "Growing up isn't easy, not for yourself or the people who love you. You're not a bad person. You're learning how to be a person."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's hard," she complained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is," he agreed. "It was hard for me too, and it was hard for your mother. Growing up is messy and difficult. It doesn't happen all at once. Realizing you need to grow and change is the first step, and it feels bad, because it happens while we are a version of ourselves we find deficient or lacking in some way."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know how to be better," she admitted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Be kind to yourself," Hakoda suggested. "Make allowances for your youth and inexperience. You won't conquer all of your childish habits at once, and you don't need to. There's nothing wrong with you. You're growing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sometimes I hate her," Katara sobbed one morning, while the sky was dark and she wept over bloodstains. Hakoda wanted to go find Kanna, but he was not abandoning his daughter. "She was supposed to teach me about this! How could she just leave me?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He definitely couldn't abandon her after that statement. He got her some clean rags and started washing her blankets. "She never wanted to. She loved you more than anything in this world."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The spirits granted him one kindness and allowed his son to carry on sleeping. Explaining menstruation to a daughter was hard enough. Explaining menstruation to a son at the same time on the day of his sister's first cycle would have been unbearable. Hakoda scrubbed the blood out of the furs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I feel gross," she complained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're not gross," he said as the stains began to yield to his efforts. "What you're going through is perfectly natural."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm all sticky and disgusting," she protested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakoda revisited his thoughts about the kindness of spirits. The spirits hated Hakoda. If they felt any love for him at all, they would send Kanna through the threshold at that moment. Instead, Hakoda heard a loud yawn from his son's sleeping furs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why is everyone up so early? Ew, is that blood?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katara's furious shouting woke up the entire village.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The war raged on. It got worse and worse. The Fire Nation grew stronger. The Earth Kingdom grew more desperate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They'll come for us," Hakoda told Bato. "Once the Earth Kingdom is subdued, they will turn the full force of their attentions onto us. They don't need or want our land. They'll wipe us out, just to make sure there can never be a Water Tribe Avatar."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The only way any of us survive," Bato agreed. "Is if we stand together. We have to join the war. If we can cripple their navy, we might change the tide."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a fool's hope, but it was their only hope.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't want you to go," Katara said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll come back." They both knew he couldn't promise that. They both pretended that he could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you, Dad."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you, Katara."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the ceremony to see the warriors off, Katara held their family's lantern up high, and Sokka held onto his sister. Hakoda watched them both with tears in his eyes. He didn't care if his father's voice thought he was weak. His men saw their chief cry, and they allowed themselves to weep for the families they left behind as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakoda missed his children. He thought about them every day and every night. During the lonely nights, he rekindled an old romance. He felt some guilt, but he dismissed it. He knew that wasn't what Kya would want.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you think they're doing right now," he asked Bato one night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sleeping," Bato said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakoda shook his head and stared up at the wooden ceiling. He felt the rocking of the ocean beneath him. "I miss them," he whispered. "They're growing up without me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're doing this so that they can grow up," Bato reminded him. "You're doing this for them."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't feel guilty," Hakoda insisted. "I just wish there was a way for us to all be together."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There is. We defeat the Fire Nation." That wasn't as comforting as it had been intended to be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Bato got burned, and Hakoda was even more alone. Hakoda didn't like to fight, but he knew what he was fighting for. He fought for a world where his son wouldn't have to and a world where his daughter could be who she was without fear of being captured or killed. He fought for his home and his people.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Fire Nation blood flowed over his hands, it felt hot. Hakoda knew that all blood felt that way; it wasn't because they were Fire Nation. Yet, focusing on that sensation helped in a way. They were warriors, just like he was, but they weren't like him. They weren't fighting to protect their families. He didn't know what they were fighting for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bato came back. He came back with a story. The Avatar had returned. Hakoda wouldn't have believed the words if they came from any other source, but Bato had seen the Avatar with his own eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Avatar was back. Hakoda's children were with him. Hakoda was afraid. He was terrified. Yet, he remembered the stars in Katara's eyes when she heard the story about the Avatar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katara's hope had brought the Avatar back to the world. Hakoda kept fighting. He fought so that he could see his family again. He fought for his children. He fought for the hope Katara had yanked out of the ice for them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then they were together again. First Hakoda saw his son again. The boy had become a man. Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe was a warrior. He was a soldier. Hakoda was sad, but he was also so, so proud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katara was something else. Hakoda had always known Sokka would be a warrior one day. Hakoda had grown up around warriors. He was a warrior. Hakoda was proud of Sokka, but nothing about the changes in him was surprising.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katara had become something Hakoda had no way of being familiar with. The last of the Waterbending Masters had been taken away before he was born. Yet there she was, a fully realized Waterbending Master. The sea itself yielded to her commands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl who had once wept over puddles could hold the ocean in her hands and give it orders. Hakoda watched her accomplish feats of impossible skill and felt a great solemness fall over him. He was watching something sacred. Something holy lived in his daughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hated him again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn't surprised. He had left her behind. He hadn't had a choice, but neither had Kya. Katara deserved better, and he hadn't been able to give it to her. That wasn't her fault.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katara could raise the sea itself, but she stood in front of him and wept. She was just a child. She was his child. It was his job to protect her. He held the hero, the Master, the child, in his arms. She wept.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then she had to leave. They both had tasks to undertake, and destiny put them on different roads again. It hurt more than a hundred knives to the chest to be separated from his children again. He wanted to hold them in his arms, where he could keep them safe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a battle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They lost.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakoda was taken away. Soldiers questioned him. They alternated soft words with hard fists. Hakoda knew his children were safe. Nothing else mattered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His son came for him. His brave warrior who was loyal beyond reason accomplished the impossible again. He had two magical children. Both looked at the unobtainable, reached out and snatched it into being.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were together again. Then a dark spirit invaded. They survived that too. They sought refuge in the Firelord's own home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room Hakoda slept in was colorless. Examining a few scrolls revealed the identity of the original occupant soon enough. Hakoda was in the room of Firelord Azulon, the man responsible for the decimation of his tribe and the death of his wife. Hakoda avoided the room when he wasn't sleeping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They got the chance to help Haru. Hakoda felt deep grief for the men they had lost at the invasion. He was delighted to be able to help Tyro and the other Earthbenders. They fought another battle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They won.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakoda watched poor awkward Haru ask his daughter for a kiss. Hakoda wished for Kya again. He felt the same uncertainty he had about the bloody blankets. There were things he needed to teach his daughter, but he had no idea how to go about doing that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He at least knew that surrounded by her friends while flying far above the sea wasn't the time or place. They flew back towards their temporary refuge. Hakoda tried to plan in his head the conversation they would have when they had a moment alone. Katara defied all planning, but it was better to have at least some sort of an idea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sun started to rise. It was beautiful. Katara screamed. Her hands shot to her face, and blood leaked between her fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakoda reached for his daughter, shocked and horrified. The battle was over. They had won. There was no reason for Katara to be injured, but he couldn't deny what he was seeing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's happening?!" Sokka's panicked voice was one amongst a chorus. Everyone but the prince was shouting. Zuko was the lone exception only because he had no voice with which to shout.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakoda held his daughter in his arms. All he wanted was to protect her, but he couldn't. "Katara," he whispered. "How can we help? What can we do?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The light," she whimpered. "It burns."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned her body in his arms so that she was facing his chest and her eyes were shielded from the light. Blood dripped onto his shirt. She took a deep breath. The streaks of blood coating her hands began to glow with a pale blue light. It looked like her veins had burst out of her skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katara buried her face in her father's chest. "It hurts, Dad," she sobbed. "It burns. The sun burns."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakoda wrapped her tight in his arms and did his best to shield her from the offending light. He looked over the top of her head at Aang. "Avatar, would it be possible for Appa to fly any faster," he asked in a mild tone. Hakoda kept his demeanor calm, while inside he felt nothing but terror.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aang began to urge his pet faster. "C'mon, buddy. We need to get back. Katara needs us."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toph sobbed. "It's all my fault. She saved my life, and I cursed her! It's all because of me!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you talking about," Sokka asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Koh cursed me. When I was drowning, he spoke to me. He gave me a curse, and now Katara has it. This is all my fault!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakoda stared at Toph's unseeing eyes. He pressed his daughter's head deeper into his chest, trying to ensure no light could get into her eyes. "Did he tell you anything about this curse," Hakoda asked, again keeping his voice mild. His heart raced, but he revealed none of his own emotion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sunlight," Toph sobbed. "Yangguang guomin, that's what he said. It's the sunlight allergy. It can't hurt me, because I can't see. I can only spread it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ember Island grew in the distance, getting closer and closer. Hakoda picked Katara up, making sure her face was still hidden in his chest. As Appa landed next to the dock, Zuko jumped from his back and ran inside. Hakoda was careful not to jostle Katara as he disembarked onto the dock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was pitch dark when Hakoda entered the house with Katara. Zuko had hung black fabric over all of the windows in the short amount of time it took Hakoda to cross the beach. Teo and the Duke came running out. Hakoda didn't pay them any attention even as they clamored for answers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakoda sat down on the floor. He loosened his grip on Katara, and she looked up at him. He felt tears of relief stream down his face as he met her blue gaze. There was blood smeared all over her face, but her eyes were as whole and clear as ever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She leaned her head against his shoulder. "That hurt," she whispered in a tired voice. "It hurt so much, Dad." She closed her eyes again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A shadow materialized in front of Hakoda. The shadow had a scar, and it was holding a cup of water out to him. "Katara, try to drink some water," Hakoda said as he took the cup from Zuko. "You need to rehydrate."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katara complied. She sipped the water. Suki approached with a wet rag. "Can I help you with the blood," she asked Katara.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakoda approved of Suki more than ever. He had been alarmed when she attacked the prince, but he also understood. He knew how love and grief could drive a person to madness, and Suki was still a child even if she was a soldier too. It wouldn't be fair to hold her to the same standards as an adult. The tender way she knelt in front of Katara filled Hakoda with benevolence towards her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katara nodded, and Suki wiped the blood from her face with gentle movements. Aang and Toph stood off to the side. Toph clung to Aang's arm while he stared at Katara with wide concerned eyes. Sokka's hands were clenched into fists of tension. Tears burned at the edges of his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What happened," Teo asked. He and the Duke were standing at the edge of the room, both looking stunned and afraid. "Did Katara get hurt in the attack? Where's Haru? Is he okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A shadow descended the steps. Hakoda hadn't even seen Zuko slip away. In the darkness, Hakoda could see that there was something in Zuko's hand, but he couldn't make out what it was. Zuko set whatever it was on a decorative side table and raised his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aang translated the movements. Hakoda was impressed by how well the young Avatar could see in the dark. "He probably is for now," Aang said without inflection. It sounded so strange. The Avatar always spoke with so much emotion. Then again, he wasn't speaking his own words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"In the old story, I don't know that word, I'm sorry," Aang said. "The curse was passed from person to person with a, I don't know that word. Is it kiss? This is kiss." Aang showed Zuko the proper sign.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The symptoms did not appear until the curse was passed on. This helped it spread. How do you know that?" Aang's last sentence had enough emotion to tell Hakoda it was his own question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko held up the item he had brought down. Aang moved forward to retrieve it. Hakoda just kept holding his daughter. He felt her breathing. He knew she would live. In that moment, he couldn't bring himself to care about much else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakoda thought about the raging winds of an early winter storm. He thought about a promise. He wasn't going to break it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakoda's daughter possessed a sacred power. She was a warrior in her own right. All the same, she was still his daughter. He whispered in her ear. "It's alright, little one. I'll protect you, my daughter, my Katara."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She closed her eyes and leaned further into his embrace. Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe was a man of honor, and he kept his promises.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hakoda is a great dad, huh? Thoughts? Complaints? Theories? Other? All are welcome. Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Tooth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As the GAang searches for a cure to the curse they find only more problems.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This took forever and it's not exactly my best work, but it's finally done. Now I'm going to work on finally finishing Fight. So it could be a while before this story gets another chapter. Or it could be tomorrow. My plans tend to not happen. Still, chapter done, this is progress! Writers Block, you can't keep me down!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Aang squinted at tiny characters in the darkness. "The First Earthbenders," he read aloud in a whisper to himself. He unrolled the scroll and kept reading. "In the shadow of the Mother's Mountain, this story takes place in the age before the Avatar, when the Earth was new."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aang rubbed his eyes. It was hard to read without light. A small flame appeared next to him, cradled in Zuko's hand. Aang glanced at him and smiled. "Thanks."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aang returned to the story. "Our human players are as thus: the sisters Jian and Jiah, who founded their respective villages, the sorcerer Rong, who cursed the whole of humanity, the girl child Xue, whose song is ended, and the lovers Oma and Shu, the first Earthbenders. Tonight we will be visited by three spirits, the very first to cross over into our world. They visit us again, to tell their tale."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aang stopped. The light in Zuko's hand flickered purple for a moment. Aang turned to look at him with wide eyes. Zuko stared at the fire, mouth agape, but it was red again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What was that," Aang whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why are you two wasting time with a stupid story," Sokka demanded. "We need to figure out a way to help Katara!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She's sleeping now," Hakoda said in a low voice. "I'm going to take her up to her room." Hakoda got to his feet with careful movements, so as not to jostle his daughter. "You kids keep looking for answers about the curse."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aang watched Hakoda go up the stairs with Katara limp in his arms. Aang felt a cold terror seize control of his veins. He couldn't let anything happen to Katara. He turned to Zuko and held up the scroll. "Will this tell us how to fix the curse?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko shook his head and raised his hands, killing his flame. Without Zuko's fire, Aang struggled to see the signs. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm not sure. I haven't heard it in a long time. I've never seen this play performed, but my mother loved to read old plays. She read this to me once, and I remember there being a curse in the story like this one."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How do they get rid of the curse in the story," Aang asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko shrugged. Well, that wasn't helpful. He filled his hand with fire again, which was a bit more helpful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's just a play," Sokka said with a scowl. "Some stupid make believe story isn't going to be able to tell us how to help Katara."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It might," Suki said. "We don't have any other leads." Sokka's features softened after she spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aang returned his attention to the play. "There's three speaking parts in this scene. Does anyone want to read with me," he asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will," Teo offered in a nervous tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure," said Suki.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both moved closer to Aang, and Zuko filled both palms with fire, so that everyone could see what they were reading. "I guess I'll be the Earth Spirit," Aang said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll be Jian," Teo said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll be Jiah," Suki said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aang nodded, and he started reading. "Children, hear me. You, who tend the soil and nurture the bounty of my bosom, hear me. You are pleasing in my eyes. I shall bless you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Great Earth Spirit," Teo read.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko shook his head. He put out the fire in one hand so that he could sign. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"You need to be more reverent. She's talking to the Earth Spirit."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aang translated. "We're not exactly professional actors though."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Clearly," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Zuko signed with a disapproving glare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As hilarious as it is that Zuko is a dramatic theatre nerd," Sokka said. "I don't care. Hurry up so that we can get to the part where we save Katara."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suki read her line. "We are unworthy of your blessings."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aang cleared his throat. "Be kind to the Earth, and I shall grant you such bounty. Never will you hunger. Be kind to each other, and you shall always be safe in the shadow of my mountain."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So says the Spirit of the Earth," Teo read.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So shall it be," Suki added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The flame in Zuko's hand flashed purple again. Aang jumped. "How are you doing that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko stared at the flame with fear and confusion on his face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"I'm not."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why is it happening then," Teo asked with a nervous tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's happening," Toph asked in a small sad voice. Aang looked at her and then averted his eyes from her grief-stricken and guilty expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Zuko's fire keeps turning purple," Sokka said. "It's starting to freak me out."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Me too," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Zuko signed with great energy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aang looked at the play. "This next scene has the Blue Spirit in it." Aang swallowed. A sense of deep foreboding fell over him. He glanced at Zuko. "Does anyone want to read for the Blue Spirit?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I guess I will," Sokka said with an exasperated sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fire went out in Zuko's hand. Aang jumped. He blinked as his eyes tried to adjust to the lack of light. Zuko snatched the play out of Aang's hands. "Hey!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A strange voice, deep and echoing, filled the room. "I can read my own lines, Avatar."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Zuko," Suki whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No," said the deep voice. "He borrowed my visage, and now I'm borrowing his. It is no insignificant thing, to take on the likeness of a spirit. Though the unwise do not tend to realize."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What did you do to Zuko?!" Toph's shout was loud and frantic. "Give him back!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loud footsteps ran down the stairs. "What's going on," Hakoda demanded as he entered the room. He had a torch with him. As the light filled the room and Zuko took a step back, Aang got a good look at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aang gasped as Sokka shrieked and grabbed onto Suki's hand. Zuko's eyes were blue, and fangs stuck out between his lips. He grinned at Aang. "Look at you, just a child. It's been a long time."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're the Blue Spirit," Aang whispered. "You… You're the real Blue Spirit."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko, well, not Zuko, laughed. It was a cold, dark sound. Everyone stared at him in shock and horror. Aang felt the chill in his blood worsen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is he…" Aang swallowed. "Is he still in there?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko's new blue eyes flashed. "Do you remember me? Do you remember the game we used to play?" Zuko, well, not Zuko, took a step towards Aang.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka moved forward and placed himself between Aang and whatever the thing was that was approaching him. Aang couldn't quite get the identity straight in his head. Aang looked into the creature's shiny blue eyes. They held none of the passion or awkwardness that Aang associated with Zuko. The eyes were cold and hungry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stay back," Sokka ordered. "Don't touch him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's the matter, pretty boy? You don't like me anymore?" The creature's fangs grew longer as its smile widened. "I still like you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aang shuddered. "I don't understand. What did you do to Zuko? Why are you doing it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It was just a game," the Blue Spirit hissed. "They all fear me, but I was just playing. Poor little Xue. She was a sweet little rabbitmouse."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suki spoke up. "Where is Zuko?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Blue Spirit ignored her. He held up the play high. "None of this is true. It didn't happen this way."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aang repeated Suki's question. "Where is Zuko?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Everyone loves the Earth Spirit, but she isn't as benevolent as she's convinced you all she is. Is she not responsible for every famine? Does she not crush you with landslides and earthquakes? Is she not-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toph screamed the question. "WHERE IS ZUKO?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko's new blue eyes blinked. "She's loud."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What did you do with the boy," Hakoda demanded in a low tone. He sounded calm, but there was danger underneath the still surface. "Is he still alive?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can any of you ever be said to truly live?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka took a step forward, getting in the creature's face. "Tell us-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Blue Spirit grabbed the front of Sokka's robe, balling up the fabric in his fists. "He'll never want you back," the creature whispered in Sokka's ear. The voice was so quiet that Aang was sure he and Sokka were the only people who could have heard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakoda grabbed Zuko's shoulder and yanked back, squeezing hard. "Don't touch my son," he said in that same calm dangerous tone. Sokka took a step back, his expression one of confusion, sadness and fear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't hurt him," Suki protested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Didn't you try to kill Zuko like… yesterday," the Duke asked. "What's wrong with him anyway?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The creature laughed. "The same thing that is wrong with you, little boy. You'll never win daddy's affection. You can't. Your friends here let him die. Did they not tell you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Duke surged forward. "What?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aang flinched. They hadn't told the Duke about Jet. It wasn't a planned deception. They hadn't discussed keeping it a secret. They'd just all made the individual decision not to tell him. Those decisions were coming back to bite them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"His own ribs shredded his insides. Isn't that sad? Of course, he was another sort of monster, wasn't he?" The creature tilted his head to the side. "You're all monsters, aren't you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aang looked away. He hated seeing his friend be used in such a way. He hated everything about the situation they were in. He wanted to save Katara. He wanted to save Zuko. He wanted everyone to be okay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh Avatar, don't look so sad. We're only playing. It's all in good fun. A borrowed likeness for a borrowed likeness." The creature laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This isn't fun for us," Suki snapped. "You're hurting out friend."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But you like that, don't you?" The creature pressed Zuko's tongue against one of the fangs sprouting from his mouth. A drop of blood welled up. "You like violence."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's not true," Sokka snapped. "Don't talk to her like that. Suki has suffered so much pain and injustice, but she hasn't let that suffering destroy her kindness and compassion," he said with deep feeling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suki looked at Sokka, eyes wide. A tear threatened to roll down her cheek. "Sokka…" She looked touched, and Aang almost managed to smile, almost.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko's face twisted into an expression of disgust. "I'm going to throw up." He looked down at the scroll in his hand. "Do you know what it is? It's all the gift-giving. That's why you like them best."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aang frowned at the Blue Spirit. "What?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The Earth Spirit, the Sky Spirit, the Sun Spirit and the Moon Spirit. You all act like they're so benevolent, just because they gave you bending. I gave you something even better, but none of you appreciate it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What did you give humanity," Hakoda whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I taught you to be cruel to one another," the Blue Spirit said. "Aren't you grateful?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No," Teo spat out. "We aren't."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Typical humans." The Blue Spirit rolled Zuko's shoulders and looked up at the ceiling. "I remember how it started. It was so funny. You are all so funny."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aang felt a spark of realization. "The curse? You were there when it happened for the first time! Can you tell us how to stop it," Aang asked with eager anticipation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was blood dripping from Zuko's lips. It was holy blood, Aang remembered. He wondered if that still mattered. He wondered if it could save them, save Zuko. "There is no stopping it, not this time."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean," Teo asked. "Why not?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I see a world consumed by sunlight. I see rivers of blood where once were popular streets. I see the end of all things, not in darkness, but in light everlasting. I see a weak moon, unable to shine in a sky too bright." The Blue Spirit grinned wider. "It's very funny."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We aren't laughing," Sokka said in a tight, angry voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's because you don't have a good sense of humor. I can see you too. You're so good. They bleed for you, and they don't complain. I see flesh burning inside the body while a fire rages all around. You're so good, Sokka of the Water Tribe."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakoda put a protective hand on his son's shoulder. "What do you know about the curse my daughter is afflicted with?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It was a gift," the Blue Spirit said. "I taught it to him, the young sorcerer. He thought to end the war. It ended, oh yes. Poor Shu."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aang remembered standing in a cave in total darkness. He felt the lightest brush of lips against lips. He blushed, and then he remembered. "In the Cave of Two Lovers, the wall said Shu died in a war between two villages."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He did," the Blue Spirit agreed. "He caught the curse. He stayed outside too long. He couldn't make it back to their cave before sunrise. So she put an end to it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aang tried to make sense of that vague explanation in his head. "So… there is a cure?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It ended as it began. A life for a life. A death for a death. Those Earth worshippers, they are not so emotional as the weeping wet tribesmen or their sad smoking cousins. Oma ended it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"To stop the curse…" Hakoda spoke with a slow and deliberate voice. "There has to be a sacrifice."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not just any sacrifice," the Blue Spirit said with a cold, cruel laugh. "It has to be a little girl." His laughter grew louder. "I like them actually. No one thinks I do, but I do. I like little girls."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aang shivered. The Blue Spirit's pronouncement made him uncomfortable, not least of which because of the face he used while he made it. "Take this one's sister; she sure is fun. All that rage, burning, burning. No one can feel anger like a little girl, just ask the one upstairs. The world is kind to them least of all people."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No one is sacrificing a little girl. That isn't happening," Suki said. Her resolute posture served as a warning as much as her firm voice. "You'll never convince us to do that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Blue Spirit got down on one knee and looked straight ahead. Aang turned to see what he was looking at. Toph stood right in his line of sight. "She always liked your kind best. Me? I'm not so partial."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aang rushed over to stand in front of Toph the way Sokka had for him. "Leave her alone," Sokka told the spirit in a dangerous tone. "Don't you dare touch her."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is it me," Toph whispered. "Is he talking to me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We won't let him hurt you, Toph," Hakoda assured her. "Don't worry."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But if I can save Katara, I want to," Toph said in a soft voice. She didn't sound like herself. Her brashness was gone, replaced with fear and uncertainty. "Katara doesn't deserve to be cursed."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No one is going to hurt you, Toph," Suki said with that same firmness. "This thing, whatever it is, is just trying to deceive us. We will find a way to save Katara that doesn't involve hurting anyone."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tell us how it started," Aang said. "Tell us why the sorcerer cursed anyone to begin with."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who are you to make demands of me? I'm older than you, Avatar. I'm older than bending itself. I remember when humans made due with magic." Zuko's new blue eyes looked far away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please," Aang begged. He thought about Katara, resting upstairs. He remembered the sight of her hands pressed against her eyes, blood leaking out. Tears leaked out of his own eyes. "Please help us."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's not why I came here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why did you come here," Sokka whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because I knew you were going to get it wrong. You were going to get the story wrong. She would end up looking good, again, while I ended up being painted as a villain." He snarled at Aang. "I won't have that, not again, Avatar."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So what's your side of the story," Hakoda asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are we really going to just stand here and let this thing talk while he has control of Zuko," Toph demanded. "Make it give him back!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Blue Spirit laughed. "No one makes me do anything. I am the origin of malice, of treachery."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aang frowned. "That doesn't make sense." He thought of the first time he had seen the Blue Spirit's face. It had been his salvation. "Why would Zuko use your face to rescue me then?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko's face twisted into an obscene smile. "Was that not the greatest treachery of all?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aang frowned. That wasn't the way he saw it, but he realized it must have felt that way to Zuko. The Avatar was the enemy of the Fire Nation, but Zuko had set him free. "Why did he do it then? Why did he help me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're all the same. You just want to be loved. Not me, I don't. I spit on your love." The Blue Spirit moved forward without warning and with great speed. He opened Zuko's mouth and revealed so many fangs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suki grabbed Zuko's elbow and twisted his arm behind his back. They all heard a loud pop. Aang felt bile rise in his throat, but he forced it back down. The creature laughed. "That's the one thing I like about love. You all, you always hurt the ones you love."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Zuko," Aang whispered. "Can you hear us?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aang saw Sokka kneel down out of the corner of his eye. He picked up the play the spirit had dropped when Suki grabbed him. He began to skim the scroll. The Blue Spirit didn't seem to notice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toph took a step forward. "Let him go," she demanded of the Blue Spirit. "Katara and Zuko are good people. They don't deserve to be hurt. You can have me instead. That's the way it should have happened to begin with anyway."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No." Aang's eyes snapped over to the staircase. A woman was descending. She glowed like the moon. Her eyes were yellow, and red marks covered her skin. Her voice was quiet and scratchy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The body descending the stairs belonged to Katara, but the voice it spoke with did not. "Leave these children alone."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakoda rushed forward, face twisted in alarm. "Katara?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko's face snarled even as he was held in Suki's grip. "What are you doing here?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm here to tell a story. Once upon a time, in the shadow of the Mother's Mountain-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shut up! This is my story! Mine! You don't remember! You weren't there!" The spirit struggled in Suki's grip, heedless of the damage it did to his host's body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stop! You're hurting Zuko!" Aang approached the spirit. "Please, please stop."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you care," the thing snarled. "Look at you, so whole and gleaming. Why do you care about ugly broken things? No one averts their eyes from your visage. You don't need to hide in shadows."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please stop hurting my friend," Aang begged. "Please, PLEASE."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey Aang," Sokka said as he stared at the scroll in his hands. "This is interesting."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What," Aang asked, feeling nervous and nauseous. He looked at the Painted Lady. She was smiling at them, watching them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Apparently, the Blue Spirit is afraid of fire."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh yes," the Painted Lady whispered. "He exists in shadows and fears the light. Swords do not pierce his skin, getting lost in the darkness, but fire hurts him. It burns away the shadows to reveal what is beneath."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The creature froze. Aang stared at it. He examined the scar on Zuko's face. He saw the being's expression twist in fear. "You wouldn't."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aang took a deep breath. "I don't know if you can hear me, but if you can, I'm really sorry."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You wouldn't," the creature said as Aang summoned fire. "You're a coward. You're afraid of your own power, afraid to cause pain. You wouldn't, you wouldn't, you-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All the shadows in the room disappeared as Aang took another deep breath and made his flame grow. He stared at his target, and he remembered what Zuko had taught him. Fire was life, but life and death were one and the same. One could not exist without the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko had taught him to control his fire, to never burn anything he didn't intend to. Suki was still holding Zuko's body, but Aang knew that he had enough control to hit his target without hurting her. He sent out his flame. His aim was true.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'd really treasure feedback on this one, good, bad or indifferent. I'd appreciate it oodles. Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zuko realizes some good things while around him terrible things happen.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, none of my stories share continuity unless they're in a series. A spirit can be evil in one story, good in another and nuetral in a different one.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Zuko dug through piles of paper, his mother's voice in his head, speaking in her sweet melodic tone. "They looked upon the sun, and they weeped for its beauty. Blood they weeped, not tears, until no life remained." Zuko remembered being small and gasping, hiding his face in his hands. He reddened with embarrassment at the memory.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His mother had kissed his brow and told him not to worry, that she was just reading a story. She told him the curse wasn't real. Zuko struggled to recall the ending of the story, but the memory stopped there. It had been a long time ago.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko scowled with frustration as he read the titles of plays. He knew the answers he was looking for were right in front of him, but he couldn't find the right scroll. Zuko grit his teeth. He wanted to scream, but of course that option was no longer available to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko pulled out a play and read the title. He frowned, trying to remember. It sounded familiar, but he didn't know if it was the right familiar. He started skimming the middle of the play. Zuko saw the Blue Spirit speaking to another character and knew he had found the right play.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko ran downstairs with the scroll. The inside of the house was so dark. Zuko felt a strange sense of peace and belonging that had evaded him in that place for so long. Shadows were familiar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Purple fire was less familiar. When Zuko saw his flames change color, a feeling of deep disquiet lodged in his gut. The edges of his vision got dimmer. Zuko stared at his hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Something was wrong. Zuko wanted to raise his hands and warn his friends, but he couldn't. Zuko felt panic rising in his mind, but none of the typical physiological accompaniments. His heart didn't race. He didn't sweat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko experienced fear, but he couldn't feel the fear. He was trapped. His mind was separating from his body. Everything was going dark.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko was terrified. He felt like he was drowning in his own mind. He was slipping away, but he didn't know where he was going. Then he woke up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was fire. There was a huge stream of powerful, hot flames headed right for him. He didn't have time to throw up his hands and bend them away. Flames were headed for his face, again, and there was nothing he could do, again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It turned out that he didn't need to. The flames died as Zuko tried, on instinct, to raise his hands. He had his arms crossed over his face and was looking at the ground before he realized that the fire was gone. Zuko looked up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aang was staring at him. He looked pale and terrified. "I'm so sorry," Aang whispered. "Are you okay?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"What happened," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Zuko signed. His arm was throbbing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You don't remember," Teo asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko shook his head. Then he froze. He turned his head and stared. Katara was smiling at him, but she wasn't Katara.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"What happened," </span>
  </em>
  <span>he signed again with greater urgency.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't worry, children," the spirit said in a voice so melodic, she was almost singing. Zuko, contrarian that he was, proceeded to worry even harder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Where's Katara," Hakoda demanded. His voice was cold, and his posture was as straight as steel. Hakoda's demeanor was so familiar to Zuko, that it sent a tremor through him. "Release my daughter."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"She is not my captive. She is my disciple. She saved my loyal devotees." Katara's hands clasped together, and her eyes turned up to the ceiling. "She's such a sweet, good girl. I had to reward her."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"By stealing her body," Sokka demanded in an outraged tone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's so dark in here," the Painted Lady complained. She ran for the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No!" Everyone leapt into action to try and stop her, but she was quick.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Painted Lady ran outside, into the sun. Katara's eyes didn't bleed. The Painted Lady did a twirl under the sun. "See? She's under my protection. The girl is worthy, and she may live forever."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko felt the frozen hand of fear squeeze his heart. He'd seen enough plays and heard enough campfire stories to know that gifts from spirits always had consequences. He looked at the face of the girl that had hated him a few days before. She deserved so much better.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Painted Lady kicked a flock of sand into the air. She laughed. "It's been a long, long time," she said with a satisfied sigh. She grinned at them. "Why the long faces? I cured her!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Give her back!" Aang looked on the verge of tears as he shouted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why do you wish to condemn her? A life lived in darkness is no life at all." She looked at Zuko, and the red marks on her face moved and twisted. "Right, cousin?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I'm not your cousin. My cousin is dead."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She laughed again. "The River is the Ocean's daughter, and you are the Sun's son. Does that not make us cousins? But, as you will. Where would you be without the blessings of your ancestors?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko thought about his ancestors. He thought about his father, who had abused him and ruined so many lives. He thought about his grandfather, who had ordered his death and the death of Katara's mother. He thought about his great-grandfather, who had destroyed the world's peace and killed the Avatar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I would be much better off. The world would be much better off."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Painted Lady shook her head like an amused schoolteacher. "You haven't changed. You're still so stubborn and reactionary. You know, I can help you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko took a step back. If the Painted Lady's idea of helping Katara was stealing her autonomy, Zuko wasn't interested in the slightest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you want to speak again? Do you want to shout and sing and laugh?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko felt a pang in his heart. He did want to do all of those things. Still, he remembered his mother's stories. Gifts from spirits were never free. He shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled at him. "Yes, you do."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko noticed out of the corner of his eye that Suki was knelt behind Toph, whispering in her ear. Zuko wondered what she was saying and then realized that she was in all likelihood translating. He shook his head at the spirit. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"I don't need to speak."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, you do. Humans are all the same. They crave to be heard. You want to express yourself."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko shook his head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"I can express myself just fine."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her smile was strange, unnatural. It didn't look like any expression Zuko had ever seen on Katara's face before. "Can you?" She took a step towards him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka walked in front of Zuko. "Stop." His voice was firm, hard. "I want to talk to my sister."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"She's at peace." The Painted Lady rested Katara's hands over her chest. "For so long she has been a caretaker for all of you. Now, now she is resting and content." It was a pretty song, and they were words that inspired a desire to believe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko knew better. Spirits couldn't be trusted. They weren't like humans. They served their own interests. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"We'll believe you if you let her say it for herself."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"My presence here is such a statement. She took on my appearance, my cause, my values. She wanted to be me, and now, she will. She is worthy of my benevolence. You're just jealous, because only the dark and wicked spirits are interested in you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko took a step back. He felt as if he had been slapped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She took another step forward. She was close enough to Sokka to touch him. "I see you, children. I see the darkness, the wolf, the fire, the blood. I see monsters that don't eat what they kill."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka stepped back until he bumped into Zuko. Zuko put a hand on Sokka's arm to steady him. "What are you talking about," Sokka whispered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I see the plans in your head. Do you think you are innocent of such impure thoughts because you don't speak them aloud? I see your intentions. You would rip, shred and destroy. I see such dark, nasty, children."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It isn't like that," Sokka pleaded. "There's so much stacked against us. There are so many threats. I… I was just trying to think of a way to help people. I want to save everyone, not hurt anyone!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Painted Lady shook Katara's head. "Unclean," she sang. "Impure."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko felt Sokka start to tremble under his hand. Zuko stepped in front of him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"You have no idea what you're talking about!" </span>
  </em>
  <span>He signed with forceful movements. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"You have no idea what they have suffered and sacrificed!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You would speak to me of suffering? Of sacrifice? How many mothers have I seen starve themselves to feed children they knew would not survive?" The Painted Lady shook Katara's head. "You sunbeams are all alike. You don't understand true suffering."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A voice spoke up from behind them. It was Suki. "If you really understood suffering, you wouldn't condescend those you believed had been spared it. Suffering is not a form of virtue. It is an evil that should not be spread."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"My daughter would never willingly leave her family," Hakoda said. "You've stolen her. I demand that you give her back to us. She isn't one of your people. She's Water Tribe."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Painted Lady held out Katara's hand and tilted it back and forth like she was trying to catch a handful of sunlight. "She loved my people. She saved them. Would you deny me such a perfect host, who embodies everything I stand for?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Katara is nothing like you," Sokka snapped. "Katara is good and kind and generous! By stealing her body, you've shown yourself to be evil, cruel and selfish!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Painted Lady took another step towards Zuko and Sokka. Zuko was close enough to touch noses with her. Zuko looked into her eyes. He remembered something he'd read long ago. In an old scroll, he'd read that Fire was a cleansing element, capable of burning away impurity.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko couldn't see Katara in her eyes. He could see her though. He could see her in the callouses on her hands. He could see her in the muscles on her arms. Katara was a healer, but that wasn't all she was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Painted Lady might love Katara for her benevolence, but she didn't see the whole picture of her. Katara once looked into Zuko's eyes and promised to kill him if the need arose, and Zuko knew the Painted Lady was overlooking that part of her. Katara took care of people. She cooked for them, cleaned up after them, protected them and, if the need arose, if there was no other option, she was willing to kill for them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko didn't think the Painted Lady understood all of that about Katara. This realization made him feel the tiniest bit better about himself. The Blue Spirit had been drawn to the darkness in him, but there was more to him than that. Zuko knew that he could reach out and burn the spirit out of Katara, and she might even thank him for it. He wouldn't do that though. He would find another way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She stared into his eyes. "Sunbeam, what are you thinking? Are you going to burn me up? Burn and burn until there is nothing left but ash. That's what you sunbeams do."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko raised his hands. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"I saw a play about you once, River Spirit." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Zuko hoped that Suki was still whispering to Toph.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"There was an earthquake. The rocks and dirt fell into the river. The dirt soaked up all the water. Does the river fear the Earth?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She frowned at him. "What?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sand was already moving. It was hardening and crawling up Katara's legs. Soon Katara would be encased in sandstone. Zuko glanced back and saw Toph's hands moving.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What are you doing?! Stop it! Stop!" Zuko could hear the panic in her voice. He knew he couldn't be as bad as people said, because her distress gave him no joy at all. His heart hurt for her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko saw the red marks fade away from Katara's skin, and he felt a moment of panic. He ran forward to try to shield Katara from the sunlight. In his panic, he knocked her over. He put his hands over her eyes, free of flame.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She yelped. She grabbed his wrists. "What's going on?! Where am I?!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka knelt next to them. "It's okay, Katara," he tried to assure her. Zuko could hear the fear in his voice and knew Katara could as well. "You're going to be okay."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko's hands were getting wet. He knew that she was crying. "I can feel sunlight," she whimpered. "It itches." Her grip on his wrists tightened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sand around them rose up to create a wall angled to block out the sun. With great care and slowness, Zuko removed his hands. Katara put her own hands up to shield her eyes. Hakoda ran up to her and wrapped his arms around her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you alright," Hakoda whispered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She closed her eyes and leaned her head against his shoulder. "I'm never going to be okay, am I? I'm cursed for good, aren't I?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm so sorry, Katara," Toph said in a voice wrecked by guilt and grief. "I was so stupid, and you were trying to save me. You should have let me drown."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't say that!" Katara sounded furious. "Don't ever say that!" She put the heels of her hands against her eyes. "Ow."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Let's get you back inside," Hakoda said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That place is cursed," Suki declared. "It's as bad as the Western Air Temple. There's spirits in there."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It isn't the place," Aang whispered. "It's us."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko nodded in agreement. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"My uncle once told me that interacting with spirits leaves traces on you that other ones are drawn to."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Aang is the bridge between our world and the spirit world," Katara whispered. "Of course they would be attracted to him." She giggled in a slightly manic way. "Plus, Sokka made out with the Moon Spirit one time."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka knelt next to his father and sister and put his hand on Katara's shoulder. "We'll fix this, Katara. I swear."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara frowned. "What about Haru? I kissed him on the ship."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You did," Aang asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"He won't feel the effects of the curse until he kisses someone and passes it on," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Zuko signed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We should warn him," Toph said. "We can't wager people's lives on Haru having no game."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"He has that mustache though," Teo reminded everyone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"He got Katara to kiss him," Suki countered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara groaned in despair. "I don't want to talk about this anymore."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko turned to Aang. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Let's go."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aang looked at him in confusion. "Go where?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Omashu," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Zuko signed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"We'll go warn Haru."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka got to his feet. "Suki and I will go with you. Maybe while we're there, we can find out more about the curse. If Shu was killed by it, the city named after him could have more information about it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Be careful," Katara pleaded. Her father brushed his hand down her hair in a comforting gesture. Zuko felt a pang in his heart. Azula might have been the favorite, but even she had never gotten that, comfort and reassurance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We will be," Sokka promised.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hakoda looked at his son. "I'm proud of you," he said with deep feeling. "Look after each other."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aang knelt next to Katara. "Don't worry, Katara. We'll find a cure. Sokka is the smartest person we know. Between his intelligence, Suki's efficiency and Zuko's stubbornness, there's no way we won't find a cure."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara smiled. "Don't forget your creativity."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aang beamed. "Thanks!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka went up to his father and sister. The three of them hugged. Zuko watched them and realized how stupid he had been. Hakoda had never intended to hurt either of his children. The thought had never occurred to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko turned away. He felt a hand touch his arm. He glanced to the side and saw Suki. She raised her hands. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Thank you for protecting him."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded, insistent. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Yes."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"He doesn't need my protection," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Zuko argued.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"He deserves it though. So do you." </span>
  </em>
  <span>She leaned forward and kissed his cheek.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko blushed red, and she laughed. She wasn't laughing at him though. It was just a laugh. It was a sweet sound.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Goodbyes were exchanged. Zuko knelt in front of Toph and took her hands. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Be safe."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not the one in danger," she muttered. "It's the rest of them that are in danger from me. Who am I going to almost get killed next time? Maybe it won't be an almost."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko squeezed her hands. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Katara loves you. That's why she saved you. She'll be safe as long as you're here. You'll protect her, because you love her too."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Toph's cheeks turned red. "So then why did you save me? Do you love me?" She said it like it was supposed to be a joke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Can you keep a secret?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Toph nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Sometimes I miss my sister."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Toph tilted her head in confusion. "The evil one?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko leaned forward and kissed her forehead. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"You're not responsible for people getting hurt. There's nothing wrong with letting people who love you help you."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Your uncle said the same thing to me once." Zuko felt a pang in his heart. His uncle had said it to him as well. He wondered where his uncle was and what he was doing. Perhaps he was cursing Zuko's name for his treachery. "Do you think he's okay?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yes," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Zuko signed, because he couldn't consider the alternative.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Toph bit her lip. "I've never had a brother. Katara and Sokka make it seem like a lot of work, but… also nice."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko felt a smile force its way onto his face. It was alright though, because she couldn't see it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Good."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll keep Katara safe while you guys are away," Toph promised. "I'll look after Teo, the Duke and Chief Hakoda too, I guess."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He reached up and ruffled her hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey!" She stomped on the ground and thumped his knee with a pillar of rock.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wished he could have chuckled. Instead, he just squeezed her hand. It was time to go. Goodbyes couldn't last forever, or they wouldn't need to be said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hakoda took his daughter inside to protect her eyes. Zuko boarded Appa with Aang, Sokka and Suki. Aang waved goodbye to the beach, but Zuko didn't bother. Toph couldn't see him, and he didn't have a relationship with Teo or the Duke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I hope I get to see Bumi," Aang said as they flew over the endless sea.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It will take a long time to get to Omashu," Suki said. "This is a perfect opportunity for more sign language lessons."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko offered her a hesitant smile while Aang gushed his approval and excitement for the idea. They spent a long time lost in the movement of their fingers, with open sky above and expansive sea below. There was peace in the silence. Zuko wished that it could last, because he knew it wouldn't.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Omashu was on the coast, but it took a long time to cross the sea. They flew and flew and flew. Zuko's head filled up with new words. He observed the way that each of his friends signed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aang's movements were full of so much energy and joy. Suki signed like she was dancing, or fighting. Her movements were elegant and controlled. Sokka never signed the same word the same way twice. His movements were bigger or smaller, faster or slower, depending on the context he was using them in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Learning with them was fun. It was a strange realization when Zuko came to the conclusion that he was enjoying himself. He even let himself smile. Sokka noticed his smile and returned it. Zuko looked away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They expected to have to avoid a Fire Nation blockade, but that didn't happen. They flew over a camp at one point, but it appeared to have been abandoned. Zuko felt a sense of great unease settle in his gut. They got to Omashu right before sunset, and there were no soldiers or guards outside the gates.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They flew into the city. Aang gasped. Sokka made a choked whimpering sound. Suki and Zuko were silent. Appa landed, and the children disembarked to examine all of the bodies lying in pools of blood.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"These are all Fire Nation soldiers," Suki noted. "I don't see any Earth Kingdom people."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Me neither," Sokka agreed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What did this," Aang asked in a whisper. "I don't see any rocks. There's no sign of a fight."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Shhhh," Sokka said. "Do you hear that?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They all strained to listen. Zuko could hear the faint notes of someone singing. "Little girl, little girl, said the snakelark to the child. Who are you? What are you? From where do you come?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko recognized the song. A cold hand of fear squeezed around his heart. A figure concealed by a dark green cloak emerged into their view. "Pretty bird, pretty bird, said the child to the snakelark. Do not sing your song to me, for I may not hear it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you okay," Aang asked in a nervous voice. "Do you know what happened here?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Aang," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Zuko signed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Let's go."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The figure looked up. She was a middle-aged woman with a black cloth tied around her eyes. As the last rays of sunlight disappeared from the sky, she reached up and removed the cloth from her eyes. Zuko expected to see some gruesome injury, but her green eyes were perfect and beautiful. "Don't trouble me, I beg of thee. My mother, she is waiting."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We don't want to trouble you," Sokka assured the woman.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"It's a song," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Zuko signed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"It's an old song. It's from that play."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The cursed play?" Suki sounded uneasy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"The play isn't cursed," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Zuko signed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The woman raised a hand, and they all stepped back. She extended her index finger and pointed at Zuko. "Firebender," she whispered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Who, Lee?" Sokka shook his head and gave an unconvincing laugh. "He's not a Firebender. That's silly."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The woman laughed. It was a manic, terrifying sound. "Tell me your name, and in return, I'll give you an older magic. I'll show you to the secret place, where the Earth Spirit, she is waiting. Worship her, sacrifice to her, and your power will be far greater," she continued her song.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, we'll just be going now," Aang said. "It was nice to meet you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rocks under their feet tilted and they all went tumbling down the street to land at the feet of the woman. She smiled at them. It was a haunted, gruesome expression. Other cloaked figures emerged from the shadows. "Give us a kiss then."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No thanks!" Sokka pulled out his sword as he scrambled to his feet. Zuko followed suit with his own swords. Suki brandished her fans. Aang clutched his staff.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The cloaked figures started chanting. "Sunlight. Sunlight. Sunlight. Sunlight."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko swallowed. His terror grew and spread. It infected every part of him. He felt cold and uncertain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ummm," Aang said. "I'm the Avatar, and I'm good friends with King Bumi. Is he here?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sunlight. Sunlight. Sunlight."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Aang, get us out of here," Sokka whispered. "These people are sick or something. I don't want to fight them."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aang nodded. He raised the earth under them and slid it over so they could all jump onto Appa. The earth crumbled beneath them, and they all fell to the ground. Zuko looked up and saw a figure, not the woman from before, looming over him. He removed his blindfold and revealed sparkling green eyes. "Hello, sunbeam."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko shook his head and raised his hands for a protest he knew wouldn't be understood.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you would like to leave a review it will be very much appreciated. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Lungs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Katara searches for peace</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Readers: Oh good, an update. I was wondering what happened in Omashu.</p>
<p>Me: Oma-who? I don't know her.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Katara stared at the ceiling. Her father entered the room with a bowl of soup. "Here, Sweetheart. You need to rehydrate."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara kept staring at the ceiling. It was dark in her room, because all of the windows had been covered up with thick black cloth. Katara wondered where Toph had gone, since it was her room too. Then Katara remembered that Toph still got to go outside, because Toph was blind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Katara?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara rolled over. "I'm not hungry."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hakoda sighed. "Sweetheart, I-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I want to be alone," Katara said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hakoda hesitated. "Alright," he said after a moment. "If you need anything or want anything, I'll be right downstairs."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay," Katara said in a monotone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara didn't answer. After a few moments of waiting, she heard him walk away. She closed her eyes and thought about the sun. She remembered all of the time she'd spent in the light of the sun, how she'd taken it for granted. She closed her eyes shut tight and tried not to cry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The door made a creaking sound as it opened, and small footsteps walked across the floor. "Katara," the Duke said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah," Katara said in a voice drained of all emotion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you want to come downstairs and play snap-sticks with me and Teo?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No," Katara said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Duke didn't leave. "Do you want to play hide and seek," the Duke asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you want-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I want to take a nap," Katara said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay." He left at last. Katara curled into a ball and tried not to think.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her stomach started to hurt as she got hungry, but she just ignored it. The door opened again, and Katara clenched her hands into fists. "Katara," Toph whispered. "Can I come in?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara unclenched her fists. "Of course you can. This is your room too."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll understand if you want me to move to a different one," Toph said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara shook her head, but she still didn't look at Toph. "It wasn't your fault," Katara said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Can I get you anything?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara opened her mouth to say no again, but she was hungry. Maybe if she let Toph get something for her, Toph would start to believe that Katara wasn't angry with her. "Could you get me some jerky or something? A glass of water would be nice too."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah! I'll be right back." Toph left, trailing her hand along the wall to keep her bearings. They all made sure to keep the floor clear of tripping hazards for her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Toph came back with a tray containing a glass of water, a cup of tea, a bowl of rice, some fermented fish, steamed broccolipineapples and a huge pile of jerky. Katara sat up in bed and took the tray. "Thank you, Toph." She drank the water and then picked up a piece of jerky to start tearing into pieces.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Your dad put a bunch of extra stuff on the tray just in case, but he said it's okay if you don't eat it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara nodded. She ate a little bit of broccolipineapple and sipped some tea. "Do you want to eat with me? This is a lot of food."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Toph crawled onto the bed. "What's where," she asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara explained what all was on the tray and where each item was in relation to where Toph was sitting. Toph reached for a piece of jerky and bit into it. Katara continued to sip her tea. She put a piece of jerky in her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The conversation was difficult. Katara felt exhausted. She did try. When Toph showed Katara the name signs Zuko had made for them, she even smiled. Katara's exhaustion still weighed heavy on her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sokka will figure out a way to reverse the curse," Toph said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara flinched. "If there is a way."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"There has to be," Toph insisted. "Aang probably just needs to commune with the spirits or-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Spirits are what did this to us," Katara interrupted. "Not all of the spirits are on our side. Some of them want to hurt us, or worse, they don't care if we get hurt." Katara pushed the tray away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Toph frowned. "Why is them not caring if we get hurt worse than them actively trying to hurt us?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara pulled her knees up to her chest. "It just is," she said, too tired to explain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Katara, I-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I want to go outside," Katara said. "Let me know when the sun goes down. I'm going to take a nap." Katara turned away from Toph and closed her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Toph sighed, but she left. Katara felt a twinge of guilt, but she strangled it. She closed her eyes and kept them closed until hours later when she heard a small voice on the other side of the door. "Katara," the Duke said. "The sun is down."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara opened the door and walked past him. He opened his mouth to say something, but she kept her gaze straight ahead. She saw her father sitting in the living room, perhaps hoping to talk to her on her way out. She rushed to the door, too quick for him to get a word in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sky was cloudy and dark, but the summer night was warm, almost hot. She heard her father leave the house behind her, following her. She felt a flush of rage flare up in her, rage she knew wasn't fair. Her friends and family weren't responsible for what had happened to her. She couldn't take her pain out on them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She ran. She ran from the house filled with people she cared about. She ran from her father shouting her name. She ran to the one place she knew they couldn't follow. She ran into the sea.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The salt water felt good against her skin, comforting, familiar. She ran until it went up to her knees. When waves tried to crash down on her, she split them with a gesture. They moved around her and crashed back into the sea behind her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She kept going. She bent a bubble of air for herself. She walked under the surface, but the water didn't dare invade the space she had set aside for oxygen. The water obeyed her. Under the sea, it was dark. Katara didn't mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara walked. She felt the ocean grow heavier above her, as she walked into its depth. She was unafraid. She knew the water wouldn't hurt her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She saw pantherporpoises, octodillos and tunasnakes. None of them bothered her. It was like they knew she belonged. Katara kept walking. As the pressure over her head increased, the pressure in her chest dissipated. Katara began to relax.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The air inside her bubble began to become too deoxygenated. She stared up. She knew she could go to the surface and get more. She didn't want to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara sat down at the bottom of the ocean. She felt the water around her. She knew that there was oxygen in the water. She closed her eyes. She reached out and pushed her hands further into the water.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She felt the water. She felt every grain of salt, every whaleplankton swimming through it and every bubble of oxygen in it. She pulled water into her bubble, and then she purified it, refined it. She kept the oxygen with her, and then she pushed the water back into the sea. She took a deep breath of clean air and smiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara didn't need to see in the darkness. She could feel the creatures that surrounded her. She was one of them. She was one of the Ocean's children too. She smiled. She kept going.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She walked for a long time. At one point she wondered if she would ever be able to find her way back. She discarded the worry. She was in a peaceful place.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She felt something swim towards her. She frowned. The shape of the new creature was unfamiliar. She felt a smooth scaled tail, large and thick with muscle. She felt an almost humanoid torso, but that didn't make sense.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The creature was getting closer. Katara saw glowing eyes in the distance. Except, they weren't eyes. Katara's own eyes widened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A woman swam up to Katara. Her skin was as black as ink. Her long hair had several seashells braided into it. She had two glowing blue crystals as earrings. She wore a necklace made of similar crystals, but the crystals there were off all different colors.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The woman wore a shirt made from serpent skin. Below her torso was the thick tail Katara had felt. It was covered in purple scales. On the woman's dark neck, gills flared. She had a short spear attached to her hip.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara swallowed with nervousness. "Hello."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The woman tilted her head. She raised her hands and spoke in a language Katara had just started to learn. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"What are you?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara gaped at the woman. "I'm-" She closed her mouth. She raised her hands. She remembered the name signs Toph had shown her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"I'm Katara."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The woman tilted her head in confusion. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"What is a Katara?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"It's my name."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The woman nodded. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"I am,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> she made a beautiful gesture with her hands. She cupped them and then brought them above her head before separating them into flower-shapes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"That's a beautiful name,</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Katara said. In her head, where words were still sounds first and gestures a distant second, she thought of the name as Sky-flower.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"What happened to your tail?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I don't have a tail. I have legs." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Katara lifted up a foot and grabbed her ankle, raising her foot even higher to show it to Sky-flower.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sky-flower tilted her head again. She reached out with one dark finger and touched the bottom of Katara's foot. She snatched her hand back in surprise, eyes wide with shock. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"It feels weird, rough."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara snorted with amusement. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"That's from lots of walking."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sky-flower frowned. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"What is walking?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"It's how people move on the ground."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sky-flower frowned again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"You are very strange. I have never seen anything like you before."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I've never seen anything like you before," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Katara retorted. In the back of her head, a memory of one of Gran-Gran's stories tried to push its way to the front.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sky-flower smiled in amusement. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Where are you from?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara pointed up, towards the real sky. Sky-flower's deep brown eyes went wide again. Katara smiled at her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Where are you from," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Katara asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sky-flower gave Katara a mischievous grin that Katara had grown all too familiar with, thanks to her current friends. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Would you like to see my home?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara grinned. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"I would love to!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sky-flower offered Katara a hand. Katara gripped Sky-flower's dark, long and elegant fingers. They swam off together. Katara used her bending to make her kicks more powerful and match the speed that Sky-flower could achieve with her strong tail.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They swam through the ocean together, and Katara wasn't afraid. She was eager to meet the unknown. The silence of the ocean wasn't frightening; it was relaxing. The darkness wasn't stifling; it was soothing. Katara's bending let her sense the approach of any creatures.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soon, in the distance, Katara saw a powerful glow. The glow was similar to that of the crystals Sky-flower wore. The closer they swam, the brighter the glow became. They arrived at a tall stone gate, guarded by men with long braided hair like Sky-flower's. The men didn't wear shirts, but they did have swords, spears and thick blue tails.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The men gaped at Sky-flower. They raised their hands to begin questioning her. Katara tried to follow what both men were saying, and in the end she caught none of it. She could tell they were confused and unsettled though.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"This is Katara. I offered to show her the city," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sky-flower responded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The men exchanged looks of mutual exasperation. Then, they opened the gate and let them through. Katara smiled and waved as she and Sky-flower swam through the gate. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Thank you," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Katara signed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On the other side of the gate were the most beautiful buildings Katara had ever seen. They were all carved from crystals. They glowed in the darkness, not just with light, but with heat as well. Katara wanted to cry for the beauty. People with tails like Sky-flower's swam in and out of the buildings.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sky-flower pulled her hand from Katara's. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"What do you think?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara grinned. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"I think it's beautiful."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sky-flower mirrored the grin. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"I agree," </span>
  </em>
  <span>she signed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Would you like to see the palace?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara's eyes widened. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Palace?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sky-flower nodded. The mischievous grin was back in full force. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"You can meet my mother."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara nodded. She let Sky-flower take her hand and pull her along. The palace was, of course, the largest and brightest building of them all. It glowed a gorgeous lavender color. Katara gasped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Do you like it?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I love it," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Katara assured her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sky-flower seemed pleased with that response. She pulled Katara through the large crystal archway and into the main hall. All of the buildings were full of water, of course. Sky-flower led Katara deep into the heart of the palace. They came to a door made of red and blue crystals overlapping with each other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Wait here," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sky-flower ordered. She let go of Katara's hand and opened the door. She swam through and shut it too quickly for Katara to catch a glimpse of what was on the other side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara waited. She stared up at the ceiling. The ceiling was made of yellow crystals and glowed as bright as sunlight. It was a daylight that didn't burn her eyes. The walls were made of pink crystals. The floors were carved stone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara saw stories in the floor. She knelt down to examine them. There were battles, parties, journeys and all the things that made up myths and legends. Katara smiled. She sat down and began to separate more oxygen from the water.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The door opened again. A woman, as dark as the new moon, tall, with large muscles adorning her arms, was in front of Katara. She had long thick braids with obsidian beads woven into them. She wore golden armor. Like Sky-flower, she had a tail of deep purple. She also had a tall seashell crown.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hello, I mean-" Katara raised her hands. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Hello."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"What are you? Why are you here?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara tried to smile. She didn't see Sky-flower. She squirmed with nervousness. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"I am Katara. Sky-flower invited me here."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The tall woman glared at Katara for what felt like a long time. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Come in then," </span>
  </em>
  <span>she said at last. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"I won't be rude to our guest."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Thank you, Your Majesty."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The queen, for Katara was sure that she was a queen, didn't smile. She turned around and swam into the room. Katara followed. The inside of the room was lovely. Crystals of all different colors decorated everything. Sky-flower was lounging on a stone bench with a platter of sashimi.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sky-flower grinned at Katara and waved. She held out the platter of sashimi. Katara grinned back. She gave Sky-flower a slight bow of thanks and reached for a piece. It was fresh and delicious. Katara beamed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara watched the Queen settle herself on her throne. She gave Katara a searching look. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"What is the news from the surface?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara frowned. That was the last thing in the world she wanted to think about. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"War. War, plague, famine, curses, destruction and death." </span>
  </em>
  <span>She dropped her hands. She was no longer hungry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I see," </span>
  </em>
  <span>said the queen. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Have you come here to spread your war to my people?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara's eyes widened with shock and horror. "No! I-" </span>
  <em>
    <span>"No! I came here to get away from it."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The queen gave Katara a sympathetic smile. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Eat then, child. You are welcome here."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Princess Sky-flower, for Katara had become sure she was a princess, offered Katara more sashimi. Katara gave Sky-flower a grateful smile and took another piece. Katara had never tasted better. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Thank you."</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Mermaids live underwater; it makes no sense that they would talk.</p>
<p>Anyway, please leave a review if you would like. Good, bad or indifferent. It all helps.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>